Alpha!
by NightcrawlerXalpha
Summary: This will follow the same story line as the show but it will have my OC, Alpha, in the mix. OCxNightcrawler!
1. Info

**Kurt: Finally, I vas vondering ven you vould make my story!**

**Alpha: Aww I'm sorry hun I was busy with EOCT's. Fucking math (glare)**

**Kurt: You had time to work on your Jak story. I'm mean you're up to chapter 3, and you're almost done vith chapter 4! (pouts)**

**Alpha: Yes, but I have also been working on that one for a while and just now posted chapters. (glomps) I'm sorry.**

**Kurt: It's fine. Oh yeah! Alpha Does not own X-men Evolution. **

**Alpha: (sobs)**

**Kurt: (sigh) **

* * *

Name: Alpha

Age: 16

Hair: long, dark blue, choppy, bangs cover eyes

Eyes: red

Skin tone: pale

Height: 5'1" (with boots) 4'11" (without boots)

Weight: 123lbs

Clothes: Shirt- black tube top

Pants- tight blue jeans with holes and paint covering them

Shoes- black platform boots that are covered with paint and chains

Hoodie- Black with dark blue designs

Personality: tough, badass, aggressive, argumentative, violent, rude, sarcastic, immature, independent

Powers: Healing, heightened senses, elemental, telekinetic/ telepathic

Family: Dad- Logan/ Wolverine, Mom- elimintí (means elements in Irish)

Friends: Tyler, Scott, Professors (This story starts in the beginning so there will be more friends don't worry!)

* * *

Name: Tyler

Age: 19

Hair: brownish orange, to ear, messy in a clean way

Eyes: forest green

Skin tone: slightly tan

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 158 lbs

Clothes: Shirt- Black t shirt

Pants- acid washed baggy jeans

Shoes- black vans with neon green laces and wheels

Jacket- Neon green with black accents

Personality: loud, random, immature, loud mouthed, rude, he'll talk big but hides behind Alpha if a fight is about to start.

Powers: turns into an Ottsel -.-U yeah he's a lover not a fighter

Family: Mom- dead, dad- dead, little brother- unknown

Friends: Alpha (right now I have it to where he only opens up to Alpha he might open up to a few people, but only one or two. You'll just have to read to find out.)


	2. Strategy X

**Alpha: Supness people, animals, aliens, and robots alike? **

**Dad ( Wolverine): Do you have to be so weird pup?**

**Alpha: ^.^ of course!**

**Dad: (sigh) Good grief.**

**Alpha: I do not own X-men**

**Dad: Thank the lord who knows what you would have done to us.**

**Alpha: (sticks out tounge) NYA!**

* * *

'Don't look in the closet, don't look in the closet, please oh please don't look in the goddamn closet!' I thought frantically while pushing myself into the back off the closet trying to disappear into the darkness.

'Hehehe. Who are you oh so desperately trying to hide from Alpha?' I heard the professor's voice in my head. I must have accidently let down the mental barrier that I had spent weeks trying to perfect. And now it'll take forever to focus enough to put it back up. Screw my life.

'If you must know I'm hiding from Scott and Tye. It's even more frightening when they work together.' I replied with a shudder of fear. It was well known at the institute and school that Scott and Tye were mortal enemies, despite the fact that Tye continuously refers to himself as a god. Well a sex god.

'And why exactly are you hiding from them?' From the tone of his voice I could tell that he knew exactly why I was hiding. Stupid jerk-face.

'They want me to go to the football game with them, and you know I'm not the school spirit type.' I listened for any sound of someone coming down the hall way.

'Well I think it would be good for you.'

'Hmph.' I hear him chuckle before the door open and a blur of orange and green tackles me to the ground. "Gah! Get the hell off me you dick!"

* * *

At the football game

I sat on the bleacher pouting, surrounded by the cheering crowd, and glaring at the cheerleaders. "Touchdown! Touchdown! Touchdown!" We get it mother fucking touchdown. "B-B-B-A-Y V-V-I-L-L-E, go Bayville! B-B-B-A-Y V-V-I-L-L-E, go Bayville! Touchdown!" Oh god not this again. "Touchdown!"

Duncan, the quarterback, was then passed the ball and he ran with it all the way down field before getting a touchdown. Of course the announcer was a little bit more enthusiastic with his version of what happened. "Touchdown, Bayville! Duncan Matthews does it again! This time with a quarterback keeper. The Bayville Hawks seem to have this one wrapped up!"

I tuned the dude out and turned to Scott. He was glaring at the field where jean had just got done taking a picture of Duncan, twirling a quarter in his hand. "Hey, I'm gonna bail k?" I asked. Tye had already gotten kicked out for streaking through the field at the beginning of the game. He didn't even look at me from his evil stalker stare of doom as he nodded his okay. Instead of trying to fight my way out of the stands I decided to slip down through the bleachers. Unfortunately there was somebody under me when I came down. I pushed myself up and saw I landed on Todd. He was the football players' favorite punching bag. And I'll let you know now I'm not a fan of insulting and beating the hell out of someone just because you self proclaim yourself better than them.

Todd and I skip school and hang every once in a while, just because I hang with the X-men doesn't mean that I follow the rules. That is if Tye isn't there to run him off. Tye tends to be a little over protective of me. Todd is pretty cool aside from his lack of hygiene. "Supness?" I said and stood before leaning over and offering him a hand. He quickly dusted himself off and tried to look cool.

"So uh Alpha, where you headin'?" He asked wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

Giggling I lent my head on his chest looking at him through hooded eyes. "I'm bailing. Not one for the rah, rah school spirit shit y'know?" He blushes and looks away. He's obviously not used to girls flirting back with him.

"Well I'm just getting some extra cash. Ya wanna join?" He asked with a grin motioning over his shoulder with his free hand.

"I might," I replied coyly, "Depends on whether it's worth it or not." Now I know what you're thinking, well what some of you might be thinking which I hope you're not, 'Ew! Why would you flirt with a nasty thing like him?' Well here's your answer. It's because I'm not like all of you superficial bitches. Anyways I decided to hang out a little while longer. He jumped up and grabbed onto a bleacher and grabbed some bodies wallet.

"Got another one ha ha," I hear someone coming over but didn't think about it til I got duncans sent but by then it was too late. He had already grabbed the back of Todd's shirt and drug him to the ground, causing mud to fly everywhere as he let out a cry of shock.

"Well if it isn't Toady Tolansky pickin' up a little spare change." Duncan said as he and his two friends circled around Todd. They took off their helmets to get a better look at his frightened face.

"Uh hi Duncan look I can explain."Todd said looking up at Duncan but then quickly looking back down at the ground. He looked so frightened that I just lost it. Nobody and I mean nobody fucks with my friends.

Quickly running up I punched one of them in the face and yelled, "hey fuck off you dick!" As I went to kick him in the face Duncan and his other friend quickly grabbed me and threw me to the graound beside Todd. He looked at me in surprise but I barely even noticed. I was focusing on not letting out my powers. It's a lot hard to control the elements than one would think.

The one I punched got back up and glared down at me and while punching his fist says, "Let's crush 'em Dunc."

"Bring it you bloody squirrel humpers!" I yelled. Todd looked at me like I had just said bloody squirrel oh no wait I did he has a right to look at me like that.

Scott then comes to save the day. "Let's not 'Dunc'" Scott then walked forward but he was still covered in the shadows. "Just chill. The wallets are still there. How about we have him give back the cash no harm done?"

Todd holds up the money. "Yeah see h-here's the money." Duncan picks Todd up by the front of his shirt and slams him against one of the support beams.

"What do you care about this scuzzo Summers?"

"Oooohhh using last names you're so scary." I said in fright but then quickly went blank faced. "Oh no wait, that was meant to be sarcastic my bad."

"Not much but I'm not crazy about three on two either so how about we settle this peacefully?" Scott glared and tilted his head forward causing a glare to go over his ruby quartz shades.

The jerk I punched in the face grabbed me and slammed me next to Todd. "Oof. Your pretty strong for a dick loving bitch you know that?"

Duncan glared at me "Shut up!" He looked at Scott. "I think me and my buds are gonna crush this slime ball and the annoying bitch. So you and your stupid sunglasses at night can just bail." He points at Scott before throwing Todd once again on the ground in the mud. Man and I know he isn't gonna wash that shit off either. Duncan goes to stomp on Todd's head.

Scott quickly intervenes and grabs Duncan and throws him to the ground. "I said knock it off!" I take that incentive and kick the guy holding me in the stomach. He falls to the ground and I jump on his chest and punch him repeatedly in the face. Of course being my father's daughter my punches are a lot stronger than a normal persons. I jump off when I see Todd hop away.

The guy helping Duncan up quickly drops him. "He's getting away!" He yells as he and the jackass run after him.

Duncan looks up at Scott with a glare. "Big mistake Summers." He runs at Scott and punches him in the stomach running over I jump on his back but he elbows me in the ribs and I fall to the ground. This just throws Scott into the deep dark pit of pissed offness. He then grabs Duncan by the collar of his shirt and punches him in the face.

Jean just so happen to walk by at the moment and sees Scott go in for a second hit. "Scott? Scott no!" This catches his attention and gives Duncan an opening. He swings and hits Scott in the face causing him to fly back and hit me. And I had just stood back up too damnit. We both fly back and hit a support beam. I take most of the damage, but Scott's glasses fall off and he shoots an optic blast and it hits a propane tank and everything is blown to hell.

"Well fuck." I said before getting up and running off and hoping that I don't get caught, like any smart criminal would do. Not that I'm a criminal or anything. Insert shifty eye movement here.

* * *

At the Mansion

I follow Scott and unfortunately Jean down the stairs. "I'm telling you there is no way in hell that professor Snape would ever let you anywhere near a cauldron." Scott said looking back at me.

"What? Of course he would. I'd be awesome at potions. I'm awesome at everything!" I said throwing my hands in the air for emphases.

"Remember chemistry class?" He said looking over his shoulder with a smirk. We had stopped at the end of the stair case and were unknowingly being watched.

"Hey I did that on purpose!"

"You almost blew up half the school on purpose?" he asked disbelievingly.

"How long did that get us out of school huh? Huh?" I said leaning on his arm. "I'm waiting on a thank you." He smirked and ruffled my hair.

"Thank you." Scott looks up through the door way and sees the professor, Tyler, and someone in a long cloak with the hood up. Looks like a perv to me. "We're heading out professor." Jean grabs Scott's arm and he suddenly goes stupid like always and completely ignores me.

"Well they are I'm cutting today."

"Just a moment you three," the professor said ignoring my blatant confession to skipping school. "Come here. There is someone I'd like you to meet." He motions to the cloaked figure next to him. "This is Kurt Wagner. He arrived late last night."

"Hey Kurt I'm Scott and this is Jean." He said motioning to Jean and smiling at her. Oh no don't worry about me. Jerk

"And I'm Alpha. I'm not sure why Scott didn't introduce me too." Insert glare at Jean. "But it's a pleasure for you to meet me." I ended with a smile at him. I heard him let out a chuckle and I smiled even more. Scott glares at me but I ignore him and jump on Tye's back and hug him around the neck. "Where the hell were you? Huh?"

He smirks at me. "I hung with the professor."

"How are you doing Kurt?" Scott said oh so rudely interrupting our conversation. Scott holds up his hand to Kurt for a handshake, but Kurt hesitates.

"Kurt you are among friends here." The Prof. said to calm him down. I smiled at him to help.

"Hello." Kurt says and shakes Scott's hand. Scott looked down at their hands and gasped in surprise. Kurt quickly withdrew his hand in embarrassment.

Professor Xavier cleared his throat at the awkward moment. "I was just telling Kurt how I set up this institute for gifted youngsters, youngsters whose gifts are not always an asset. Am I right Scott?" Scott looked away in embarrassment, and I couldn't help but laugh at him. "And some who can't keep their mouths shut and hands to themselves, right Alpha?" yeah that made me shut up.

Scott scratches the back of his head in discomfort. "Ah, so you heard about last night?"

"Difficult not to, it was on all the news channels." The prof. said with a humorous smile.

"It was a bad situation," he tried to explain, "and there was an accident. I'm sorry."

The professor's face turned stern. "I know. Fortunately no one was badly hurt and the true cause was not discovered, but be more careful Scott."

And that is where Scott's short temper flared. "C'mon professor I'm packing a bazooka behind each eyeball here!" He motions to his eyes. "What do you want from me?"

"Control Scott, that's what you're here to learn. That's why your all here. Turning to Kurt the professor explained the little argument. "Scotts eyes emit a destructive optic blast beam."

"Cool." Kurt said and pulled his hood down. All I could do was stare he was so cute. His hair was black and to his shoulders, eyes a brilliant gold, and a boyish face filled with innocence. Sure he was covered in blue fuzz, but I think that just makes him all the cuter. Tye quickly elbowed me in the ribs with a glare. I sent one back.

"So do you have a power aside from looking completely kickass that is?" I asked with a wink. He blushed and then bamf! He disappeared in a puff of black smoke. It smelled like brimstone. Bamf! He reappeared on the other side of the room.

"Maybe." He replied coyly with a smirk and his tail flicking behind him playfully. Does he even know how cute he is? AH shit I'm blushing. Stop blushing! Stop! ... Damnit.

* * *

Kurt's P.O.V

I looked at Alpha. She was amazing she wasn't scared or disgusted by me she actually thought that I looked cool! I noticed that she was blushing and couldn't help but let my smirk get a little bigger, completely ignoring Scott and Jean's amazed expressions.

"I'll be helping Kurt get settled in." the professor said rolling out of the room as Scott and Jean left for school. I looked for Tye. He was nice and very funny. Only to find Alpha with a orange animal in her arms. "You can talk more in the morning." Huh? Did the professor say something? Aw man.

"Hey Kurt you want to hang out later once you get done unpacking?" Alpha asked walking over and the animal started to growl. "Shut up Tye." She said pulling on the animal's ear.

"You named him after your friend?" I asked. If she did that then maybe they are more than friends.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The animal said. "I am Tye. This is my power. I shift into an Ottsel." Oh that explains it more.

"Yep he's my fuzzy wuzzy bear!" Alpha said with a giant grin on her face. Suddenly Tye morphed back into a human and tackled her to the floor. "AHHHH!!!!!"

"I told you never to call me that!"

"But the gayness of it fits you so well."

"GRR!" They start rolling around on the ground and punching each other.

"Uh," was all I could say before Storm walked into the room.

Sighing she started muttering something along the lines of mentally insane idiot children. "You'll get used to them. They always fight over something or another. I swear they could have been twins separated at birth." She smiled over at me and then Tyler went flying behind Storm and into the wall.

"That will teach you to mess with me you jerk!" Alpha yelled before smiling at me and flipping the injured male on the floor and disappearing in a swirl of black wisps of what seemed to be shadows.

"It seems she really likes your powers." Storm said before motioning me to follow her and we went into the main room.

"What do you mean?" I asked not really understanding.

"Alpha can control the elements and seems to have taken your teleporting power and put her own spin on it. With shadows of course that is her favorite element, and her strongest." Well that made more sense.

"She can control all elements? That is so cool!" I said enthusiastically.

"Well she tries to control all elements. Most can either manipulate an element at will or can summon it, not both. So with the power to summon and manipulate all the elements it gets over whelming. So the professor is suppressing other elements as she gains control over the ones she has mastered right now." Whoa that sounds like a lot of work.

"What elements can she control now?" I couldn't help all the questions. She is just so interesting.

"As far as I know she can control Darkness, fire, and air." We had reached my room.

"Wow."

"Yes now enough about Alpha," Stupid blushing issues, "and more about you Kurt. Now come the professor is in here waiting on us."

* * *

ALPHA'S P.O.V

"Yo, Kurt." I said knocking on his door. Which he better be damn grateful for cause knocking is not on my normal to do list. Not that I'm on a schedule or anything that would suck. I'd go insane.

He opens the door and is in his new X-men uniform. "Oh, hello Alpha."

"Nice outfit." I said and checked him out not even bothering to hide it. I smirked when I saw him blush. This game of making each other blush was getting fun. "Now c'mon," I grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall and to the top of the stairs.

"Alpha what are you doing?" I turned to him with a smirk.

"We, well you are going to test a new mutant who might become an X-man." He looked excited and I couldn't help the small blush coming to my face. Damnit all.

"Really wow. When do we start?" He stood a little taller. Why am I so freakin' short?!?!

"Right now he should be coming through the front doors soon." I said and gave him a little nudge before creeping down the stairs and I could sense him following me. We had just walked into the front room when Todd came bursting through the door screaming like a little bitch. And I couldn't help but laugh at his embarrassment. He landed on Kurt and caused them to go flying across the floor. They both flipped over acrobatically and landed on their feet crouched down.

Todd looked up at Kurt and said, "Whoa what are you some ratty plush toy?"

Kurt glared at Todd. "The name's Nightcrawler," he sniffs the air, "ugh and at least I don't smell like unwashed lederhosen." ZOMG LOLZ!!

I started laughing and Todd looked at me not noticing me beforehand. He glared at Kurt. "You blue furred freak!" He yelled out before trying to tackle him.

Bamf! Kurt teleported onto the chandelier and waved at Todd. "As you say in America neener, neener, neener!" He looked at me and winked. Another mother fuckin' blush, joooyyyy. Please note the sarcasm.

"That aint gonna help you boy." Todd said before jumping up at Kurt only to have him jump down on his back before continuing his way to the ground.

"You're so slow." Kurt said landing on the wall. "Heh, heh." Todd growls at him as he starts crawling along the wall to the hall way. "You couldn't catch flies on a windshield." Kurt continued to insult as he jumped from wall to wall down the hall way with Todd following him.

"Fight like a man."

"C'mon over here." And there goes the bust. "Over here." The mirror.

"I'm gonna rip your tail off you furry gecko." The picture. "You lil' wookie boy!" They start jumping all along the room. " I'm gonna- oh come back!" he jumps at Kurt but he misses. "Don't make me come over there. Don't make me," Kurt doges again. "Oh, now you're starting to piss me off!"

They stop in front of a window and Todd tries to hit Kurt with his tongue but misses and breaks the window; same with the window to the left. "This test is over." The professor said sternly. He was not happy about all the damage done to the place. "Todd Tolansky does have the special gift of the X gene. He may stay here if he so desires."

"The only thing I desire," Todd said looking up at Kurt who was hanging upside down from the chandelier, "is blue boy's fuzzy head! GAH!" he jumps at Kurt and I do too in hopes of breaking up the fight.

"Hey get the hell off of me!" Kurt yells at Todd before we all start falling and screaming. Bamf! Still screaming we land on the floor of the danger room. Fucking brilliant.

"What's in here? Where are we?" Kurt asked looking around.

"You askin' me fool? You brought us here." Todd said brushing off his costume.

"I think I'm about to regret it." He said pointing to the lasers of the automated defenses. "Look out!"

One of the lasers shot at us causing us all to split. Kurt dodged by flipping and teleporting. While Todd just hopped around screaming like a little girl. I was taking down as many as I could with some fire, but it didn't do a lot of damage.

Scott came running in decked out in his uniform. Well thank you for taking the time to look pretty for us. "I've got the lasers you cover the cannons." He said before optic blasting them bitches.

"Fine … Jackass taking forever to get here." I said and lifted myself in the air with my telekinesis. I saw a claw coming for Kurt so I picked him up with his own shadow.

"You're an angel." He said in amazement.

I blushed for a split second before bringing him closer to me and running a finger under his chin bringing my lips close to his. "Really? I've always been more referred to as a demon." His whole face went purple with blush.

Scott glared at us from his point on the floor. "Hey enough flirting."

Then a computerized voice sounded. "Confirmed shut down in five seconds."

"Oh I get it," Kurt said in recognition, "it's a training area." He teleported out of my grip and onto one of the lasers. "You just pull the plug and-"

"No!" but I was too late he had already pulled it the plug out and now the laser was just shooting at random. Quickly so I could save Kurt I shocked the laser with some dark blue lightning.

Todd got up quickly and glared at us. "Forget this shit man. I've seen enough."

"Todd!" I yelled out at the same time Scott had yelled, "Tolansky!"

"Ah sorry professor we couldn't stop him." Scott said to professor Xavier.

"That's alright Cyclops he wasn't ready to be one of us." The prof. answered.

Kurt looked down at the ground in shame. "I blew it too professor. I'm sorry. You've been wonderful but I-I guess I just don't belong here!" Bamf! He had teleported away before we could do anything.

"Don't worry professor we'll get him." I said before following his sent.

* * *

"What is this?" We heard Kurt ask as we walked into the hanger. He was looking at my baby in awe.

"The SR-77 Blackbird, twice as fast as the SR-71 and with three times the range and fire power." I said with pride.

"Nice huh?" Scott asked coming up next to Kurt.

Kurt continued to stare in awe before turning to Scott. "Very good. Is it yours? Please tell me you get to fly this thing."

I wrapped an arm around his shoulders sense he was crouched down and short enough for me to reach. Damn my vertically challengedness. "He's mostly mine and if you stick around long enough I might let you pilot him." I winked at him and smirked at his blush.

"So what do you say? Want to be part of our team?" Scott asked with a smile.

Kurt looked surprised. "Me? But I almost got you killed a few moments ago!" He tried to protest.

"Meh." Was all I said and shrugged my shoulders in indifference.

"Yeah don't do that again, but look we all mess up sometimes. I know I do." Scott said trying to make Kurt feel better.

"I don't." I said trying to make my ego feel better. Even though it probably didn't need that.

Scott glared at me before continuing. "That's why we're all here. To learn not to make mistakes like that. That's why we would like you to stay." He finished putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder. The one I wasn't leaning on.

"And you don't mind the way I look?" Kurt asked still a little unsure.

"Look around. All of us are probably as far from normal as you can get. Besides I think you put a whole new meaning to Smexy Beast." I winked at him and gave him a hug. He blushed and smiled before hugging me back.

Scott smiled and said, "Welcome to the team. C'mon I'll show you where they hide the sodas."

"Or beers." I interrupted. "Whichever you prefer. OW" That bastard just smacked me in the back of the head. That shit hurts! "You son of a bitch I'm gonna kill you!"

Scott laughs at my before mocking, "Heh, heh you'd have to catch me first, short stuff."

I went rigid. If there is one thing you never do it is call me short. Blue and black flames shoot up in my anger. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THEY COULD BE SQUASHED BY AN ANT?!?!?"

"Nobody said that you idiot." Tye said coming out of flippin nowhere with his awesome ninja skillz. Of course I ignored him and proceded to chase Scott around the hanger while literally lighting a fire under his ass. He screamed like a little girl and I laughed maniacally at this fact.

"Wow." Kurt said staring at the small episode before him. "She is deffinately the most awesome girl I have ever met."

"Yeah and she's completely into you." Tye said

"Me??" Kurt asked in disbelief.

Tye gave him the 'Are you stupid?' look. "Of course. She wouldn't have gone through all that trouble for just anybody. Not that she's cruel or anything, she's just that lazy."

"But why me?" Kurt asked. Aw his poor low self esteem.

"She has a thing for fuzzy dudes." Definitely the most awesome girl I have ever seen.

There was a girly scream and my voice carried over to them. "That's right you stupid bastard!" Tye sighed in shame as Kurt let out a nervous chuckle.


	3. The Ximpulse

**Alpha: Oh my flippin' God! School is out in two weeks and I have a shit load of makeup work to do!**

**Scott: Well maybe you shouldn't slack off in class.**

**Alpha: But slacking is all I'm good for! I know all the shit I just don't want to do it!... except math screw that shit.**

**Scott: Wait you can't do 10****th**** grade math but you have no problem with physics?**

**Alpha: Yeah why?**

**Scott: -face palm-**

**Professor Xavier: Alpha does not own X-men Evolution.**

**Alpha: Oh yeah and all the drama happenings in here is just random stuff from my actual drama classes. The characters are based off of actual people. Just a heads up. **

I stood next to Professor Xavier as Cerebro flashed 'Alert' in red across her screen. "Discovery: mutant signature." A female computerized voice said as a map showed up. "The second detection in this vicinity." Then a picture of a young girl popped up. "Extrapolation: complete, Identity: confirmed, Name: Kitty Pryde, Residence: Northbrook, Age: fifteen."

"Prep the Blackbird." The professor told me and turned off Cerebro. I nodded once and ran down to the hanger. It was way too early to concentrate on my powers. See if I don't have complete mental and emotional control on my powers they could take over. It has happened before and the outcome was disastrous. Though it was about 3:12 a.m. I was already out of bed and read for the next day. I'm not a big sleep person around six hours a week and I'm good. Once I had my baby ready and auto pilot set the professor and Jean were off. Man they better not fuck up my jet.

"I want some coffee!" I yelled out to no one and went the long trek up to the room Tye and I share. Because I help my dad out with the instructing I get my own bathroom connected to my room. The alarm flashed 3:28 a.m. when I walked through the door. It was easy to see the outline of Tye half way on and halfway off the bed. We share one, almost always have. Sense I'm already awake I got my clothes from my drawers and went into the bathroom. It was the usual outfit. I'm not sure why but for some reason we always have like a hundred copies of the same thing to wear every day. Oh, well.

Just as I was rinsing the conditioner out of my hair Tye walks into the room butt ass naked and starts peeing in the toilet. "Well good morning star shine. The Earth would say hello but the sight of your dick hanging out everywhere scared it off." I lathered a sponge and rubbed the soap over me.

"Screw you," Was the slurred response as he finished his business. I just got all the soap off me when he walked into the shower and started putting shampoo on his head.

"You ever think we're a little too comfortable with each other?" I asked stepping out of the shower and drying off.

"Nah, if anyone else has a problem with it they can-"

"Screw themselves, impregnate themselves, eat their own young, and die by chocking on the last one?" I finished for him putting on my shirt and running my fingers threw my hair.

"Yeah that." He turned off the water and came over and started to blow dry his hair straight and turning on the straightener letting it heat up.

"Sometimes I think that your more feminine than I am you know that?" I said and pulled on my jeans with a little effort considering how tight they are, and wrapped the gauze around my upper left arm. The gauze is to cover the giant scar on my arm. It's not that I think it's ugly or anything it's just it would rise too many questions that would bring back too many bad memories.

"Everyone's more feminine than you, stupid bitch." He picks up the straightener and start working on his hair again. I punch him in the ribs and brush my teeth and walk into our bedroom and start packing my messenger bag. Bamf! Kurt was sitting on my bed and leaning back on his hands. Glaring I said, "Turn off that damn thing. You know it pisses me off." I was referring to his holowatch. I definitely preferred my furry blue elf to that fake image.

"Why do you hate it so much? It makes me look normal like other people." Tye then walked out of the bathroom still naked, waves to Kurt, and walks over to the closet to get dressed.

"So ou wollen sein wie er?" I asked in German so Tye couldn't listen in on our conversation. As I sat next to Kurt and turned the holowatch off. Once I could see his furry face I leaned on his shoulder and smiled. Kurt and I have gotten closer over the two weeks he has been here. It is very obvious that we are attracted to each other but I am not going to admit it until he does. I guess for me it's a matter of pride. I'm not sure why he won't, could be his pride too. So now we have this friend with benefits thing going on.

"Na ja, er ist nicht gerade normal." He said with a chuckle and looked down at me. Damn I'm so short. I giggled before jumping up off the bed and grabbed my bag.

"C'mon let's go get some breakfast. I need a mocha frappiccino now." He bamfed up next to me and grabbed my hand before bamfing us to the kitchen. I gave my dad and Scott and hug before running out the door with Kurt.

_'Where ya going pup?' _Dad asked as we got in my car, a black '95 Honda Civic with blue neon lighting under the chassis. 'Love Like Winter' by AFI started blasting from the speakers.

_'Just going to grab some food dad, don't worry.' _I hauled ass down the street the whole mansion most likely heard the tires screeching as I turned out of the gate and headed straight to the nearest fast food joint. _'I might just make it in time for school too.' _

"C'mon Kurt!" I yelled as we ran towards the school. We stopped and looked around before teleporting to the corner by the front door. Sneaking around we had to stop short as not to run into Mrs. Darkholme.

"Mrs. Darkholme!" Kurt said in surprise, amazingly enough not splattering the lady with food. We both tensed when she grabbed his watch.

"Hmm. Watch isn't slow, must be you." She glared at us and let Kurt's hand fall to his side. She points in Kurt's face and says, "Another tardy Mr. Wagner and I'm enrolling you in my after school group." She then looked at me and sighed. "Well at least your at school Ashten." I just gave her my Cheshire Cat smile.

The front door opened and Scott walked out. "Hey light a fire under it guys. Kurt your teacher sent me to get you. Ash Mimbs said that if you're not in there soon he's giving your part to Brennan." Ew Brennan. Like he'd actually give her a part.

"Like he'd give that untalented pedophile clown looking slu- Ahem girl my part." I had to quickly catch myself before I got another detention this month. Scott took both Kurt and I by the arm.

"Mrs. Dakholme." He greeted before pulling us through the door. "You stopped for another breakfast burger gut bomb and coffee again, didn't you?" He accused us as the door closed behind us.

"What can we say? it's an addiction." Kurt answered for us while I just took another sip of the caffeinated goodness. Scott took it from my hands and proceeded to drink a third of it while ignoring my insults and of course I'm too short to take it from him. He handed it back and ruffled my hair before pushing me in the direction of the drama room. "Bye Alpha. I'll see you later."

"See you in second." Scott said before he and Kurt went down the opposite hall and disappeared behind the corner.

"Oh fuck drama!" I yelled out in remembrance. I wasn't worried about getting in trouble as this was a natural occurrence for me. All the teachers now just sigh in annoyance while the other kids laugh. Not to my face though cause they don't want to get the shit beat outta them. I was so busy flipping out about Mimbs kicking my ass for being late I forgot that there was a door you had to open to get into the drama room. So of course, once again, there was a loud sound, made by yours truly, going through out the hall. I could just see the teachers standing in front of the chalk boards tense and a dark aura surrounding them, while their eyes are glowing red, and thinking of ways to kill and or torture me.

I rubbed my poor injured forehead and walked into the room. "Oh look who finally decided to show up," Brennan said trying, I guess, to make me look bad in front of the other drama geeks, but frankly no one gives a shit what she says. Brennan is my drama enemy but I guess that's not fair sense everyone likes me more than her. I know it's mean to say but I really couldn't care less. She isn't very pretty. Her hair is blonde and really frizzy. If you look at her face the first thing that you notice is that it looks like a pedophile clown or at least that was what Buddy said she looked like. She creeped him out which was funny because she had the biggest crush on him. She's about Jeans height and overweight, not fat, but a little chubby. The thing that really makes me want to beat the shit out of her is that she never shuts the fuck up! She tries so hard to be funny but in the end she just gets on everyone's nerves till we tell her to shut the fuck up.

I just politely flipped her off and walked over to Bobby, or as we call him Booby, and sat next to him. He dealt out cards for a game of Kemps. Booby is my black husband. Well not really we were married for a competition play. He was a black Jew married to me, a white Agnostic, and we had an all white son, Ely, who was a Satanist. It's a constant joke that I cheated on him with Rob down the street and had Ely with him.

Mimbs was playing Glee on the TV, Brandon and Steven are playing Magic, and DeWayne was telling Brennan off… again. So all in all it was a normal day. We were taking a break after the one-act plays. One-acts are short plays and normally the drama geeks will perform a few one night. Playing Kemps was me and Thomas, Rodney and Forest, and Harley and Bobby. I looked at my cards and saw a 3, 7, 10, and Jack. Bobby flips the four top cards there was 4, 4, 2, and 1. I quickly picked up the 4s and laid down the 7 and jack. Bobby laid down a 3 after picking up the 7. I picked up the 3 and discarded the 10. Thomas picked up the 10 and put down a 4. I picked up the 4 and laid down a 3.

Nobody touched anymore cards so the pile was now dead and I pushed them to the side of the table. Bobby flipped up the next cards, 7, 2, 6, queen. Harley picks up the queen and lays down a 7. Forest lays down an 8 and a 4 and picks up the two 7s. I pick up the 4 and lay down the 3 while pulling up my shirt. It's our sign. Not like to flash someone but to make sure my boobs weren't falling out. Of course Thomas being the idiot he is ignores me. I do it for 3 more hands before Bobby says, "Kemps," and Harley puts down her 4 queens.

"God damnit!" I yell before throwing my four 4s on the table.

"Why didn't you do the sign?" Thomas asks before I punched him in the face. He fell out of his chair I had hit him so hard.

"I did dipshit!" Everyone just laughed. Yeah we find each other's pain amusing. I walked over to DeWayne and dragged him to the table and had him as my partner. We won 4/12 hands before the bell rang and it was time for second period. I actually have gym this period but I get a pass from Mimbs so I can be his little assistant for second period. The day went on as usual. I skipped math and went home early to work on the bike with dad.

"Hand me that wrench." Dad said not looking up from the bike. It was dark blue and totally kickass.

I picked up the wrench from the tool box beside me and handed it to him. "Here," I said and went back to sketching the design I had for my car. I was a tearing design and it looked like a wolf was trying to tear its way out.

"Thanks pup."

"Nya!"

He looked up from his work. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Meh," I said not looking up from my drawing and erasing the basic outline before lining it with a pen. I could have sworn I heard his eye twitch before he turned back to his bike and started mumbling. Suddenly my face had become great friends with the ground, thanks to Mr. Wrench! "Ouch! That was mean you jerk face!" I yelled out and rubbed the back of my head in pain. And you know what? That jackass had the audacity to laugh at my pain. That is not ok! The wind blew and we heard the sound of a familiar motor. I tensed up and so did dad. Quickly I teleported us to the roof so we could catch a better sent just to make sure.

Sniffing dad growled and said, "Sabertooth." We jumped off the roof and I readied the bike while dad got changed. I don't wear an outfit like the rest of the X-men. It's not that I'm not one of them, it's just I think uniforms are too troublesome. He came back and we had a quick argument over who would drive. He won, the bastard. We drove off and passed Kurt and Scott on the way out but didn't pay much attention to them. We followed Sabetooth's went to the city and stopped on top off a parking garage and tried to sniff him out even though his sent was disgusting.

There was a sound to the left and just as I looked over Sabertooth came crashing over from another building's roof. He heads straight for us and we jump out of the way just in time. "Unfinished business runts," He said and revved his engine.

"Bring it on pops," dad growled and let out his claws. I on the other hand just flipped the bastard off and stuck out my tongue. You know doing the mature thing. Oh yeah, I'm awesome. Sabertooth speeds towards us and I put his trench coat thing on fire while dad slices off the front wheel of his bike. Sabertooth being the dumbass that he is ends up driving off the side of the building. I guess he caught himself cause the next thing I know I'm in the air 'cause a car just came through the floor and tried to fuckin' ass rape me. Then a car tries to get dad too! Such horny cars they are. Or it could just be Sabertooth.

Then to make it even better the floor gives out and I have the great misfortune of landing on Mr. Victor, himself. Quickly I punch him in the face with a fist full of fire only to have the jerk through me off of him and head first into the ground. Hello Mr. Ground for the second time in an hour! We should really get a schedule for this. Dad then gets trapped between a column and a car. "One shall fall by the others hand. That is our destiny," He said and pushed harder on the car.

"I didn't know you went for that philosophy bullshit," Dad growled out trying to get out of this little predicament with the stone wall and car he's got.

"Hey hairball I've got your destiny right here!" I heard Scott voice and saw a red blast hit Sabertooth in the side causing him to crash into a van. Dad pushes the car away as I see Kurt run forward, bamf, and hit Sabertooth in the chest only to fall to the ground.

"Typical," He muttered and rubbed his head. He looks up in fear as he sees Sabertooth come up to him about to rip him to shreds. I tackle the big jerk and we end up rolling into the elevator I land another fire filled punch to his face catching his hair in the black flames. He kicks me in the stomach so hard that I fly back and he puts the fire out and closes the elevator doors. Dad runs up to the doors and slices them apart but it was too late. Damnit! Kurt and Scott walk up beside dad and Kurt says, "Ha we showed him! We are the X-men." He strikes a pose that I would have found cute if I wasn't so issed that the fucker ran off.

"We don't fight your battles so don't fight ours," dad said and picked me up by the back of my shirt and carried me to the bike. I heard the end of Scott and Kurt's conversation.

"Aw, he loves us." Kurt said optimistically.

"Oh yeah big time," was the oh so lovable sarcastic reply from Scott.

We got back to the mansion just in time for me to get a call from the professor. _'Alpha we could use some help here if you would please.' _With a sigh I tell dad and teleport next to the professor. "You rang?" I asked and looked at the people around us. There was Jean and an older couple.

"Yes Alpha it seems I'm going to need your expertise in procrastination." The professor said and we went over to the others while he explained the situation.

"Where is she?" Kitty's mother asked in fright for her daughter's safety.

"She broke into the office," was Jean apathetic reply. She looked at her nails and picked some dirt out from under them. I swiftly punched her in the back of the head and walked closer to the school.

"S-she's never done anything like this before." The mother stammered out.

"Alpha you go ahead I want you to stall them until they get there." Professor X said turning to me with a stern look on his face.

"Gotcha," I said with a salute and gave the girl's parents encouraging smiles before teleporting into the office. Lance had just got done getting the test answers and was taking out the disk. "Heh, heh test answers ready and accounted for." He leaned back in the chair in relaxation after a job well done.

"Ah doesn't this bring back memories?" I said to myself and ignored the surprised gasps of the other two and the bang of Lance falling to the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" He said and clenched his fist in defense.

"Oh just someone who got bored and decided to watch the soap that is about to happen." I said with a dismissive wave of my hand and sat cross legged in the air.

"That's what this is about, cheating?" Kitty asked in disgust.

I snorted. "Obviously."

"Hey this crummy school uses these kind of tests to keep us down Kitty." He said and gave the disk of answers a little wave.

"That's right stick it to the man damnit." I said and took the lap top out of my messenger bag and started a chat with Kurt. Right now he and Scott are catching a meal in the kitchen. Psh, lucky.

"Well no more. We take control. Now let's modify some grades." He said and cracked his knuckles before typing her name I guess I wasn't paying much attention. Kurt was more important than those two drama queens. That and I was bored with adding in my little comments that were annoyingly ignored. Those jerks. They started having another argument I didn't really pay attention until I heard the door slam open and heard Kitty's dad yell out something.

"Far enough old man." Lance glared at the guy before shaking the ground and causing a book case to fall over the dude.

"Nice," I commented on his powers before going back to my convo.

Then a piece of ceiling fell on my head and my face once again had a little visit with the floor. That's it you little fucker. I was pissed to say the least, and I was gonna take it out on Lance. Poor boy he probably had such a long life ahead of him. Kitty was still struggling to get out of Lances grasps as her parents called to her. "Oh my fucking god just faze through his hand damnit!" I yelled out in frustration. I flash of remembrance went across her face before she did what I told her. Lance gets pissed and attempts to bring the ceiling down on her. Quickly I tackle her to the ground and shield her body with mine.

We could hear her parents call out to her. "Don't you hear that?" I asked though gritted teeth. "They care you idiot. They're just a little shocked, but they care." She tries to say something but I cut her off. "Just shut up and tell them you're sorry damnit! Now hurry up and faze through. I'll meet you guys outside." She nods and fazes through while I teleport out to the professor. "Yo." I greeted and sat cross legged in the air next to him.

"That's a pretty bad cut. You should go get it checked out." He said referring to the cut on my temple. "I'll tell Kitty that you're waiting for her at the institute."

I smiled and saluted before appearing in the kitchen in front of Scott. "Hey!"

"Oh my god!" he flips out and drags me to the infirmary giving me a lecture all the way there. We pass Kurt in the hall way and he starts walking with us asking what happened. They both gave me a blank stare when I had finished. "There is no way you battled a giant squid and saved a puppy from being eaten by mutated gerbils. Did you really expect us to believe that?" Scott asked and crossed his arms.

Kurt had started shaking his head and his shoulders were bouncing in silent chuckles. "Yes," I said with a pout. "Because it's true, just ask the professor."

"Oh don't worry I will." Scott left the room and Kurt smiled at me and sat next to me on the white bed.

"I'm happy you're okay." He kissed the bandage on my forehead before bamfing away leaving me to silently curse him in all of my blushing glory the jackass.


	4. Rogue Recruit

**Alpha: Here we go! I know it's been a long ass while but effort and me are not friends.**

**Kurt: That's ok, I'm sure no one holds it against you.**

**Alpha: Aw thanks sweetheart! –Kisses fuzzy cheek-**

**Kurt: -blush- n-no problem. Heh, heh.**

Dad and I crawl through the vents quietly and stop at an opening that leads to the hall to the danger room. Opening the vent dad drops down first and sniffs the air for any threats. "Impressive," Storm said coming out of the shadows, "You got passed the automated defenseless by using the vents, but you won't get passed me." She lifts her hand and brings in the air from outside through a window. Dad jumps back up into the vent to dodge the wind and we quicken our pace only to hear thunder and have the vent flood with rain.

Dad let out a yell of surprise as we fell out of the vent and into the danger room. "Damnit water is not my thing!" I yelled and shook myself like a like a dog would to get all the water off of me.

"You look a little flushed, and the forecast isn't good," Storm said walking into the control room.

"Hey, weather puns suck!" I yelled and flash stepping up towards the window. My flash step is when I go a distance quickly leaving an image of myself where I originally was for a few seconds. Storm shoots ice at us I melt it with my fire and run up the wall to the window.

Dad, on the other hand, gets caught in the ice and gets frozen. "That's cold," he growled out and breaks the ice off of him.

"Then let's warm things up a bit," She replied and turned on the lasers. I then reach the window and burst it open and tackle storm. I encase her in shadows quickly. Dad tears up the machines and lasers.

"Stop!" professor Xavier said, "It is, at the moment, as much as we can afford, you two."

Dad stands up and smirks. "Hey when we give a demo-"

"We give a demo," I finished and waited for dad to come up to the control room.

"Is that demo as in demolish or demonstration?" Scott asked in exasperation. "What was the point?"

"The point was to show you how to find weak points in advanced security systems," I replied putting my wet hair in a pony tail to keep it from annoyingly sticking to my face.

"That's right, bub," dad said coming out of the elevator, "and I'd say ours needs a little work."

"A little?" I asked with a very unlady like snort. Dad just smirks and pets my head causing me to smile. Tye jumps off the box he was on nest to kitty and jumps on me. He was in his animal form so he wasn't too heavy but still the unexpected weight caused me to fall into my dad.

"That was awesome!" he yelled.

"Thanks my fuzz ball," I said and scratched behind his ears. He practically melted in my arms.

Kurt who was hanging upside down holding a bowl of popcorn with his left foot held up his thumbs and said, "Yeah, that was tight! I give it two thumbs up!" He smiled his sweet smile and I couldn't help but put Tye down and go over and give Kurt a quick kiss.

"Aw thanks, hun."

"Heh, heh, no problem," he said and rubbed the back of his head with a lazy smile on his face.

"Get over here pup," my dad said with an eye roll. Wow my habits must be rubbing off on him, poor guy. "The vents were pretty easily breached-"

"- gonna need to fix that-"

"- maybe electrify 'em-"

"- or install poisonous gas sprayers-"

"Yeah," dad said agreeing.

Storm glared at us and said as a warning, "You two."

"Alright, alright knock out gas then," dad complied crossing his arms in disappointment.

With a pout I complained, "But that's so boring."

"Am I the only one who finds them finishing each other's sentences weird?" Jean asked with an annoyed look on her face.

"Yes," Scott and Tye said at the same time before glaring at each other cause as I have previously stated the two do not get along what so ever.

"I think it's cool," Kurt said shoving a hand full of popcorn in his mouth. I was eating some too blissfully unaware of the conversation at hand.

"Who cares about that?" Kitty said. "Am I the only one who's like seriously freaked by all this?" She motions to the danger room. After seeing everyone just give her a blank stare the pouts. "Oh right, it's just me, great."

"Relax Kitty," Tye said, "You'll be fine." He jumps on her shoulder and she jumps and squeaks in surprise, "We're right here beside you." He jumps to her other shoulder once again ignoring her small freak out. "Okay?" He then jumps in her lap and she loses it. "Oops sorry." Tye said as she got up and pushed him to the floor.

"Whatever," was her reply. See shit like that pisses me off. Kitty is normally a cool person but she was babied by her parents and she keeps taking shit for granted and is completely rude to others. See Tye rarely opens to people and here he is trying to be nice and she just tells him to fuck off. "Look guys it's late and if it's no biggie to you I'm gonna like drop out." She said and fazed through the floor.

"She is totally not diggin the party animal," Tye said with a dejected sigh.

"Its okay man," I said and picked Tye up and scratched his ears, "she'll come around."

"Ah," he sighed and relaxed in my arms. "I would marry you right now you know that?"

"No way in hell.""Don't even think about it.""How about no?" was the varied reply of the other guys in the control room.

"Nice to see you guys approve of me so much," Tye said with a blank face.

"Ah that's okay I still love you even if these dicks don't," I said with a goofy smile.

Dad was only too happy to smack it of through the back of my head. "Watch the language."

Before I could give a witty comment Professor Xavier comes in and says, "X-men we have an emergency. Alpha get the Black Bird prepared for launch."

"Yes my baby," I yell out and start off towards the garage but I stop and turn around and grab Kurt's hand. "C'mon time for another lesson." He smiles and nods wrapping his arms around my waist and bamfing us to the garage.

In the black bird

"Stealth mode is stable, leveling off at 10,000 feet." Kurt relayed the data with a triumphant smirk.

"Steady," I instructed from behind his seat. "Hold it right there and yes! You've got it!"

Scott smiled from his seat beside Kurt and said, "Nice job Kurt. You'll make a pilot yet."

"Thanks," Kurt said with a smile.

I hugged him around the neck and congratulated him, "Good job Kurt! And I must say you looked very sexy while doing so."

He smirk and started driving with his feet so he could use his hands to bring my head down and give me a kiss, "Thanks."

"Or maybe not," I heard Scott mutter. I stood back up and went over to sit next to my dad.

"Having fun, pup?" he asked with a pointed look.

I smiled and rubbed the back of my neck. I quickly turned to the professor and explained, "I've logged our flight plan with the FAA. We're cleared through to Jackson. We'll take the van from there."

"Good," the Professor said with a smile. I then turned to Kitty bored. I mean she always has something to say.

"Scott seems so like … together," She said to Jean and I. "So cool and he's kinda cute."

"Cute?" Jean asked as if it was the most unlikely thing on the planet. "Um, stiff maybe. Exacting definitely but, hm from a certain angle-"

"Ha!," I interrupted her. "From a certain angle my ass. Who the hell are you trying to fool?" I leaned back with my arms behind my head. "We all know Scott is hot."

"Oh yeah totally!" Tye said in a gay voice.

"Gay."

"Your point?"

"I find it kinky."

"Then maybe we should join the mile high club."

"Maybe we should."

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" was the response of my three other favorite boys.

"Kids," dad uttered with an eye roll.

"Aw," Tye jumped in his lap. "You know you love us." Yeah that didn't last long before Tye ended up on the floor and me laughing at him without sympathy.

Hospital

Kitty, Scott, Tye, me, and Kurt were all squished in the back in that order. "Okay who just touched my ass?" I asked feeling a grope.

"ME!" Tye said raising his hand sense he was in his human form.

"Oh okay, never mind then." I said as if it were perfectly okay now, but the overprotective guys weren't to happy about it and glared a Tye. Who responded with sticking out his tongue at Scott and Kurt and Said, "You're just jealous."

Scott just rolled his eyes and Kurt wrapped a protective arm around my waist and glared even more. "Calm down love." I said and leaned against his chest and grabbed his hand gently rubbing his fingers. "I prefer blue to green just to let you know." He just puts his head on mine and growls at Tye who was busy arguing with Scott about manners. I nipped Kurt's neck and he let out a yelp of surprise. He looked down at me with wide eyes and I just said, "I told you to calm down," with a smile. He smiled back and gave me kiss.

"Ugh, could you like save your PDA for like the bedroom?" Kitty asked in a disgusted tone.

I tensed up and looked at her. "Well then it wouldn't be PUBLIC display of affection, now would it, bitch?" Kurt tightens his hold on me and kisses my hair to calm me down. Too bad it didn't work.

"Excuse me?" Kitty asked appalled. She goes to say something else but Tye and Scott quickly cover her mouth.

"It's not exactly the smartest thing to pick a fight with someone who could easily make you a vegetable with the wink of an eye," Scott said trying to get Kitty to shut up. I stick out my tongue and smirk.

Kurt then nips my neck causing me to squeal in surprise. I glared up at him but he just smirked and said, "Now who needs to calm down?"

"Hmph," was my reply and I turned from him and pouted and ignored him for a good twenty minutes before his cuteness became too much to ignore.

Frustrated with us my dad asked, "This really necessary?"

Xavier just chuckles and replied, "Yes the boy, Cody, is the key to finding our rogue but he's unconscious and his mind elusive. To isolate his memory patterns I need someone on the inside."

"God damnit, Tye!"

"What?"

"You touch my ass one more time and I'm gonna shove the broken end of a broomstick up your ass, no lube, no not even spit! It's just gonna be shoved up there!"

"Ooh I always liked the kinky shit."

Kurt then growled a growl that rivaled my dad's and said, "Stay away from her."

Looking for rogue

"So does this like, bite or what?" Kitty asked just walking around not even looking. I look up from the ground where I was trying to catch a scent and glare at her my eye twitching.

Dad answers her without looking up from what he was doing, "The prof. says the girls mind is confused and difficult to pinpoint."

"So quit being a lazy bitch and start looking." I said and hopped up onto the fence and walked on it balancing while trying once again to catch a scent.

Kurt sighed and hung his head, "Of course I fall for the aggressive one."

"Heh, why do you think her name is Alpha?" Tye asked walking up next to him hands in his pockets. "See, Alpha is a feral mutant. She looks at everything with instinct most of the time, like a wolf, and she looks at our team like a pack. She's the Alpha bitch, the lead female."

"But I thought Storm-"

Tye interrupts him, "Storm may be older but to a wolf the strongest is the Alpha, and that is your girl. She is in charge and you listen to her or she will take actions make sure you do. Also just like in a pack new comers have to prove themselves which is what she is doing with Kitty. And frankly once you get in her pack you're stuck in it. She's going to be incredibly protective and jealous of other girls around you. She sees you as hers."

"So she's overly jealous. Like psycho crazy?"

" No, no not like that. Remember look at it from a wolf's perspective. You're her pack member and she likes you a lot. So to her she and the rest of the pack should be all you need. A word from the wise if you make new friends. Make sure you introduce her to them while they are still considered acquaintances."

"Wow," was all Kurt said for a second "Is that why she doesn't mind?" He gestured to himself.

"Huh? Nah she's always had a weird taste in men," he said with a smartass smile.

He failed to notice me coming up behind him that is until I punched him in the back of the dead. "Yeah that's why I hang out with you right?" I asked and put him in a headlock.

"Gah let me go you ho-face!"

"Okay," I let him go and while he tries to brush himself off I kick his back and send him flying into the fence. He lands on it face first and flips me off. I just laugh apathetically before stopping and turning to Kurt. He looked kinda nervous like he thought I was gonna hurt him next. I glomped him and kissed his cheek. "You should listen to what he said … except the thing about my taste in guys. I have good taste. You're proof." I kissed his cheek again before jumping off of him and walking over to Tye and kicking him lightly in the side. He mumbled something along the lines of 'bitch' and 'going to hell'.

He gets up and glares at me before tackling me to the ground and putting me in a head lock and giving me a noogie. "Yeah see doesn't feel so good does it?"

"Gah!"

"Hey tweedle dumb, tweedle dumbass focus." My dad called out to us and we quickly jumped up quickly and run up to the others trying to trip and push each other over on the way there. Suddenly dad stops short and Tye and I fall over trying to stop.

"What? You got a scent?" Kurt asked walking over to help me up. Even though I didn't need it cause you know I'm awesome like that.

"Yeah," dad replied, "fear." We follow the scent and see a teenage girl dressed in what most people would call goth attire talking to a blind woman. She took one look at us and ran. "That's gotta be her." Dad said and we took chase after her.

She started jumping over a fence and cried out, "Please just leave me be!" and continued over the fence. Dad went to follow but Kurt bamfed in front of him.

"Wait! She seems to be terrified by you. Let me try." Kurt said

"Okay kid; just don't mess up, capiche?" Dad said

"Yes sir!" Kurt said with a salute.

"I'll go find the professor and Squirt," he turns to Kurt, "put on your best face." He said referring to his holowatch.

'_That is his best face dad,' _

'_Unfortunately pup not everyone thinks the same way you do.' _

Kurt bamfs onto a tree swing while I teleport through the shadows onto the branch of a tree. "Guen tog, fluerilien." Kurt greeted and swung in the swing slightly which I thought was the cutest thing ever. Oh no, I'm going soft, damnit.

She gasped and turned around to face us. "What do you want?"

"To help you," Kurt said jumping down from the swing.

"Right now I could really go for a coffee," I replied sketching something in the special sketchbook that I pulled outta my ass so everyone would think I was magic… that was sarcasm by the way people. "But yeah we're the good guys."

"Especially me," Kurt said puffing up and pointing to himself.

"Wow your back must hurt from you kissin your own ass huh?" I said looking up from my drawing. It was of rogue she was quite pretty. She let out a small chuckle at my comment to Kurt as he blushed and tried to regain some dignity.

"I was like you once," He said, "alone, unsure of what I was, afraid to show my face," he runs his fingers through his hair, "can you believe it?"

"Seriously do I need to call you a chiropractor?" I asked.

"Aw Alpha don't be so mean." He whined. Rogue chuckled at us again and we were all unaware of the little idiot until it was too late "Kitty no!" Kurt cried out but Kitty had already tackled Rogue, who did a kickass wrestling move and pushed Kitty off. Kurt tries to stop her but she hits his holowatch and sees him and flips out and touches his face and drains his powers. He passes out but I catch him before he hits the ground.

I glare at Kitty and say, "Kitty you sit you sorry, good for nothing ass down and don't move! I'm going to get my dad and if you even breath the wrong way I'll know!" I didn't even feel bad for yelling at her I disappear and relay the events of what happened.

"This is my fault I shouldn't have left the squirrel in charge," he said but I grabbed him and slammed him against the fences a black fire lighting around me.

"It wasn't his fault it was the cat bitch!" I yelled out in anger. No one hurt my pack no one and if I don't kill you, you should count your blessings.

"Calm down pup, I get it." He grabs my shoulders, "Now let's go help him." I nod and quickly teleport back to the yard I glare at Kitty who hadn't moved but started crying. Dad picks up Kurt but I still glare at Kitty.

"Like what is your problem?" She yells in my face. That is until I punched her in the face and she fell to the ground.

"Sorry pieces of shit like you are my problem," I growl out, "And don't cry no one cares. You're just being pathetic." With that said I walk away and follow dad who is going to the others.

"Over did it don't you think?" he asked but already knew the answer.

"Fuck no." When we found the others Scott was on the ground apparently Rogue had gotten away.

"W-what do you think happened to the rogue?" He asked.

"She's gone somewhere. Her mind is a jumble. I can't trace it, but I strongly suspect the hand of another at work here." Xavier answered.

"It's mystique." I growled out, still severely pissed.

"She can change her body but not her scent," dad explained.

"Then we have to go after her!" Tye said.

Professor Xavier held out his arm to stop him, "There's been enough damage done today." He eyes Kitty's bloody nose and then me string at Kurt waiting for him to wake up. "And the girl must come on her own free will, or not at all, and the others need healing."

Kurt then starts to wake up and he looks around disoriented, "Huh?" Dad seeing he is awake sets him down. Kurt continues to look around "Looks like I missed quite a party."

"Kurt!" I quickly hug him. "You jerk face you scared the shit outta me I hope you know that!" I pull away from him and he smile but almost falls I catch him before he could drop too far. "Careful ya fuzzy blue elf." I kiss his cheek and whisper, "just take it easy hun."

I fail to see Scott mouth 'Fuzzy elf?' to Kurt. He hugs me tightly to him and whispers, "Alpha."

… "Okay I don't know about you guys but I'm tired!" Tye yelled out only to have Scott punch him into the ground.

"Thanks for ruining the moment, you idiot."

"Oh your welcome."


	5. Mutant Crush

**Alpha: Sorry it's taking so long to update but I'm working on three different stories at a time so it will take a little longer to get chapters out.**

**Kurt: That and you have a job.**

**Alpha: Yeah that too.**

**Scott: Maybe you should manage your time better.**

**Tye: Maybe you should lay off her. I don't see you with a job.**

**Alpha: Okay a little too much testosterone in here so let's get on with the disclaimer. **

**Tye: There is also some disturbing content in this chapter's flash backs. This is the only warning. **

**Daxter: Alpha does not own X-men Evolution.**

**Everyone: … What the hell are you doing here?**

* * *

Thank you: LadyAmazon, Kyatia-Shadow's child, Howlingatmoon, RandomRiter, and ShadowQueen 1996 for your reviews they are very much appreciated!

* * *

I slumped in my seat glaring around me. Thoughts were coming at me from every direction and I was having trouble keeping them all out. See let me explain. Dad and the professor think I've been relying on the elements I've mastered too much. So the professor blocked all my elements and completely released my telepathic and telekinetic powers so I was forced to focus just on those two. And of course being the dumbass I am I just had to go on the mission with dad to one of the worst places for me to go at the moment, a fucking monster truck rally. Aren't I just the smartest?

The current driver crushed a row of cars causing the surrounding crowd to go into another, most likely drunken, uproar. They drove in a circle and came to a stop to wave at the crowd. "Alright, let's hear a big cheer for the Lady of Monster Trucks, Shirley Ray!" The P.A. said as Shirley Ray pulled out of the stadium. "And now ladies and gentlemen the main attraction of the evening! Let's give it up for the world's strongest teenager, Fred 'The Blob' Dukes!" The crowd once again erupted into cheers as an extremely large boy came into the stadium. His blonde hair was cut into a short Mohawk.

I covered my ears as the crowd cheered once again. The boy, Fred, grabbed two links of chains that were attached to the back of two trucks. The trucks revved their engines while Fred braced himself. "Alright Fred," the announcer said, "Let's show 'em what you got!" The trucks took off in opposite directions but are soon stopped by Fred and end up going on their back wheels. He struggles for a bit but manages to jump in the air pulling the trucks back into each other. Fred comes back down and lands on the back of the bumpers.

The back tires burst under Fred's weight. The crowd cheers again and Fred bows enjoying the attention. He suddenly starts to wobble losing his balance and falling onto the ground. The crowd bursts into laughter and Fred looks up pissed off. Dad and I look at each other before getting up and leaving the stands to find Fred's dressing room so we could invite him to the Institute but unfortunately as soon as we got to the room Mystique was there talking to Fred and shutting the dressing room door.

* * *

/AT SCHOOL/

I look around myself for the two idiots that Mimbs sent me to find. Forest and Rodney are often late but we really needed to rehearse today. I couldn't catch their scent because of all the students and I couldn't get a mental reading of them for the same reason. I heard a commotion coming from farther up in the hall way and raced toward it hoping it wasn't one of my pack members. Then I would have to whip some bodies' ass. I almost fell over when I saw that the commotion was caused by the guy dad and I had gone to see the other day. "Don't you make fun of me!" he yelled out pulling a group of lockers off the wall. The person he was so furious with was, no surprise to me, Duncan. Duncan tried to scoot away from Fred as fast as he could but it was obvious he was gonna get flattened.

"Yo!" I called out trying to get Fred's attention before he could seriously hurt anyone. Fred freezes and looks back at me as I walked up, "The name's Ashten. You must be new." Glaring at Duncan I said, "Hey Duncan, why don't you run off and find your slut?" Now when I say slut I meant Jean. See Jean has been pissing me off lately with the way she keeps leading Scott on. That's not cool. If you're not interested in someone then don't flirt with them. If you are interested in someone let them know damnit and lose the guy you're dating. Duncan quickly got up and ran off before anything else could happen.

Fred looks at the lockers and chuckles nervously before putting the lockers down, "Oh yeah, I am. New I mean."

I looked at the damage and smirked, "No shit? So what do your friends call you?" I looked up at him. Damn now I really feel like a short shit.

Fred shrugged and said, "Dunno, never had any friends." He holds out his hand and continues, "But my name is Fred Dukes." The lockers he set down crashed.

I took his offered hand and, "Well Fred, let me say this, ignore Duncan. He's just one of the shit loads of assholes at this school." I saw that he had a schedule in his hand. "Did you need help?"

He handed me the piece of paper and said, "Yes, uh, please."

Looking at his schedule it said he had math first. I looked around for the right room and saw it across the hall. Pointing over to it I told Fred, "First period is right over there," and handed him his schedule back.

He smiled and said, "Hey thanks!"

"Don't mention it," I told him and headed off in the opposite direction. "Now where in the hell are those two idiots?" I muttered.

* * *

/Second period Drama/

I sat on the desk in the drama room that is normally used for playing cards or as a prop. The drama room is different from other class rooms because instead of desks there were just chairs put in a circle and Mimbs was normally in the middle of it. I put down the script I had been reading and picked up another one. We were going over ideas for GHSA that was in a month. Mimbs walked into the circle of students and even though I'm not in this class so I really don't have to listen, I did. Mimbs is the type of person that when he enters a room all the attention goes to him because he talks loud from his diaphragm and use big movements like a good Drama geek is supposed to do.

He said, "Okay, so I'm going to have you guys act out a scene with a partner! Now normally I would let you pick your own partners but I don't want anyone improving the whole thing like 'some people'." At this he directed a glare at me "did last year."

"Hey I learned my shit," I defended myself; "Buddy and Matt did all the improving."

Mimbs nodded his head in mock belief, "Mhm, sure."

"Don't be a jerk face MIimbs," I said with a glare.

"I'm not being a jerk face."

"Do you want Chik-fil-a for lunch or not?" I asked knowing his secret weakness for their chicken and sweet tea.

Mimbs quickly turns back to everyone in the poorly made circle of chairs and continued, "Okay, back to the subject at hand. Taryn you and Paul will be doing Laura and Jim from The Glass Menagerie." Ooh, they should have fun with that one. "That leaves you," he points to Rogue, "and you." He points to Scott.

"Smart move Mimbs," I said sarcastically sipping down the rest of my frappuccino. "You know those two are like gas to a flame right?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do I always say?" Mimbs asked.

With a sigh I replayed the saying I heard way too many times, "Leave your personal problems off the set."

Mimbs nodded and turned back to Rogue and Scott, "Now you two will be doing Shakespeare's Henry V. I've marked it Henry and Catherine, daughter of the French King."

Brennan partially leans on Scott from her seat next to him and says, "Best of luck, Scott. I don't think Mrs. Tall, dark, and sullen has ever said two words. You're going to have to play both parts yourself or y'know I could be your partner." She attempts to look sexy but fails … epically.

Tye snorts and says, "Please he'd be better off partnered with a flying purple monkey with the runs than you." The class erupts in laughter and Tye and I high five.

Mimbs then puts his hand on Tye's shoulder as if he's in trouble before saying, "Now Tye just because it's true doesn't mean you have to let the whole class know." The crowd again erupts into laughter. It didn't bother me much but I still haven't completely gotten the hang of my powers. So far I can block out other people's thoughts from my mind with no problem but now I can barely talk to my dad via mind when I used to have no problem doing so. It's also a pain in the ass just to lift a table now. "Now everyone split up and work on you lines!" Mimbs yelled out shaking me from my thoughts and causing me to fall off the desk and onto the floor.

I got up and muttered empty threats all the way over to where Scott and Rogue were at. Tye came with me because he already knew his lines for his part. He was doing a play called Juliet's Ghost with a group of other kids and he was playing his favorite character, the idiot of course. I sat beside Scott and gave him a hug. He returned it and turned to Rogue who just sat down beside him, "Uh… Hey, you okay with this?" He asked in a, wimpy in my opinion, way.

She glared at him before biting out, "I'm not afraid of you." Ooh nasty little viper we have here.

Scott just softens his expression, "I didn't say you should be."

She was surprised by this but didn't let it show. She turned her head and glared, "Just tell your weirdo friends to keep their distance this time." All Scott could do was sigh in defeat.

Tye came over and hung off of Scott's shoulders and slurred as if he were drunk, "oh man she likes you. She jus' playin' har' ta ge'." Tye and I both then burst out laughing like a couple of maniacs. There is a slight chance that we are a couple of maniacs so that doesn't really help much.

Scott glared at Tye and countered, "Like Kitty is with you right?"

"Ouch man," Tye cried out in pain and grabbed the fabric of his shirt over his heart. "That hurt me right here man. Right here in my heart." I just sigh and push him to the floor and step over him to sit by Rogue.

"Hey what you said didn't include me right. Cause you know I'm the awesome kind of weird that you want to be around." I asked as I sat down cross legged in front of them on the floor.

Rogue just chuckled, "Yeah you're pretty cool, especially if Mimbs is willing to let you come in here every day." I gave her a cheeky smile that was cut short from Tye tackling me over onto the ground and then we started punching and kicking at each other. I guess he was mad that I pushed him outta the chair.

* * *

/At lunch/

I sat at the lunch table with the rest of the gang. The order around the table, from left to right, is Me, Kitty, Scott, and Kurt. Jean was sitting with her boy toy Duncan at the 'Jocks table'. I was leaning on Kurt shoulder and eating some rice out of my Bento box. What my mom's name may have been Irish but she was Japanese and I intend to embrace that. Scott and Kurt were discussing Scott's drama issue, while Tye was trying to impress Kitty with his awesome chopstick skills, which is really just him attempting to steal some of my food and me stopping him. Kitty was informing me of who she now thought was the hottest guy she had ever seen. She then paused and pointed to the cafeteria doors, "Is that humongous guy the one you and Logan went to see last night?"

I looked over and saw Fred. I nodded and turned back to Kitty, "Yeah he's pretty cool." I smirked at her and leaned in a little to whisper, "You should've seen him ripping up lockers!"

Kitty looks at me in surprise and asked, "He's the one who did that?" She giggled out, "Freaky!"

"Yeah it was pretty cool," I said and felt Kurt wrap his arm around my waist and bring me closer, "but not as cool as my elf right here." I kissed his cheek and lent my head on his shoulder.

Kurt smirked in pride and turned back to Scott, "You and Rogue? Ack! That is a strange combination, ja?"

Scott sighed and his voice took a disbelieving tone, "Yeah I've got to play a romantic scene with a girl who thinks we tried to kill her." He looked at me with a puppy dog pout, "Alpha you're going to help me out right?"

I gave out an over dramatic sigh, "If I must." I then glared around the table, "Y'know I get the feeling that you guys only like me because I'm so nice and helpful."

Tye puts me in a head lock and gives me a noogie, "Ha! You nice? Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"Ah! Get the hell off of me you Jack ass! Nobody asked you anyways!" I jerked to the left causing us both to fall. Tye landed on the floor and I landed on top of him my elbow going into his stomach.

"Oof!" Everyone at our table laughed at our antics not noticing Fred walking by. He went over to a lone table and sits in a chair. It broke under his weight and sent his food flying. Much to my amusement it hit Duncan's table splattering everyone, including Jean, with food. Duncan and two very familiar lackeys came up behind him.

"Bad move blob boy," Duncan spat out walking towards him.

I sighed and turned to Kitty, "Stay here Kitty. It could get dirty." And with a wink I turned back to the chaos in the middle of the lunch room.

Kitty giggled and motioned to Jean, "Yeah 'cause that like hasn't happened already." Fred tries to get up but just slipped in the food that was on the floor. Everyone laughs again.

Fred looks up at everyone with a glare and yells out, "Don't laugh at me!" He rights himself quickly, grabbing food from the floor on his way up and throws the food at Duncan hitting him square in the face. The X-gang couldn't help but take amusement in his misery and Kurt and I had to support ourselves on each other from the laughter. Duncan's lackeys threw food back at Fred and hit him in the chest. "AHH!" Fred roared and threw more food hitting the lackeys in the face. From the momentum of the throw the two boys were knocked on their asses.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Tye yelled at the top of his voice and then started throwing food like a maniac. Food was hitting students left and right as they ran out of the building. I stood with the rest of the X-men blocking food with my telekinesis, Kurt was teleporting out of the way, Scott was dodging sense Tye had made it his goal to hit Scott with some food, and Kitty was fazing through the food.

"Ugh!" I heard coming from Kitty's direction. I turned to her and almost pissed myself from laughter. She was covered with chocolate ice cream. "Excuse me but I'm skipping dessert." She glared at me before fazing through the floor. Tye then ran out with the rest of the kids so he wouldn't get in trouble. I looked around and noticed that only mutants were left in the lunch room. Fred was swinging around a table with his eyes shut. He didn't seem to realize anything that was happening around him.

Of course I'm the one left to clean up the messes, damnit. I walked towards the currently insane giant and said, "Aye man, Fred!" He didn't hear me so I tried again. "C'mon man, calm it down!" Apparently he heard me that time because next thing I know I'm dropping to the floor to avoid a table to the head. "Watch it jackass that almost hit me!" I said rubbing my head. I looked up just in time to see the table coming down fast towards me. "OH SHIT!"

In a puff of black smoke I was moved out of the way of a collision between an optic blast and a wooden table. "Alpha!" Scott called out and ran over to where Kurt and I were. I was still partially on the ground while Kurt was kneeling behind me supporting me with one arm around my waist and growling at Fred. Scott knelt beside me putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder to keep him there and his other hand on his glasses at the ready in case Fred tried anything.

Fred looked at the table leg that was still in his hand in confusion. "Put that shit down man!" I yelled at him tensing up against Kurt. I won't admit this out loud but I was freaked out of my mind. For once I didn't have my elements to rely on and I realized that I really was weaker than I gave myself credit for and that more than anything scared the shit outta me. It scared me that I couldn't protect my pack. In scared me that I really didn't deserve my title as the alpha bitch.

Fred looks down at us in surprise and asks, "Alpha?" No don't call me that I don't deserve it.

Kurt tightens his grip even more, growling, and glared such an angry glare that his eyes almost glowed. Scott tensed up even more and said, "You heard her big man. But if you wanna fight try me." Kurt nodded his head in agreement. No stop I'm not worthy of all this. Just drop me and go to your classes. I could feel the tears trying to well up in my eyes but I refused to be any weaker.

Fred growled and readied the table leg like a batter ready at plate. "Aye that's enough!" I yelled out. "It's done now right Fred?" I asked in a finalized tone. I looked at my two protectors out of the corner of my eye. "Calm down. Freaking out won't help." I told them in a whisper.

"They shouldn't have laughed at me," Fred exclaimed like a three year old child. Now that I think of it. All of his actions, his behavior, his reasoning are like that of a child. It's unnerving. The attitude of a child is unpredictable. Most would think that they have a schedule but they truly don't. Their temper could flare at the most random of times and when they throw a tantrum they get violent and do everything in their power to get what they want until they finally calm down. That makes Fred very dangerous.

Calmly as if talking to a child I said, "No and they're dicks for doing so." I looked at Scott and Kurt to say, "You guys need to get to class. You actually have a clean record." They are hesitant to but they stand and help me up with them.

Scott hugs me and says, "be careful you idiot. I don't need to waste my time to come and save you." I know he didn't mean it to be rude but I couldn't help but be saddened and ashamed of my new weakness. I just nod and pull away from him.

Kurt then grabs me and says, "I'll be close if you need me. Real close." He then glares at Fred over my shoulder and walks away. I hug him back tightly before letting him go back to class. I walked over to a table and sat down.

Fred came over and sat down next to me saying, "It's just when they laugh at me. I kinda explode inside, y'know?" He looked at me waiting for an answer.

With a shaky sigh I nodded, "I know what you mean but you can't go ape shit like that. You'll get in trouble." He's definitely dangerous. He's a, what is it called, a sociopath. "You should get training." I continued hoping to hide my discomfort.

Fred snorted and asked, "Yeah right, where?"

I smiled and said, "The same place as me; at the institute where I live."

"Wait, you have powers too?" he asked and pointed at me in disbelief. I nodded and lifted myself into the air. I couldn't talk to him via mind. I couldn't talk to anyone actually. "Wow you could really kick ass with that!" Fred exclaimed causing me to drop back to my seat position on the table from the loss of concentration.

"Yeah but only in self defense," I said trying to get the idea of violence away from him. "Xavier Institute is about control. I'll take you some time." So the professor can keep watch of you. "I'm sure the prof. would love to meet you. Holler when you're ready." I walked to the door forcing myself to walk slower than so I wouldn't end up running out the doors. I clenched my fists in anger. I'm weak and I'm pathetic. I couldn't even stop Fred and now that I don't have my powers to hide behind I'm a coward. Hn I don't deserve my powers if I'm only strong when if I have them. I had just opened the door to see Kurt waiting for me when Fred called my name. "Yo?"

He paused for a second looking at Kurt before glaring at the ground, "Never mind." Kurt and I walked away to our next class which is chemistry. I'm a mentor for that class and I love Mr. McCoy. He's such a sweet guy. But we didn't see Fred bend over and pick up a picture of us. Kurt was leaning back on the couch with one hand behind his head and the other around my waist while I leant on his chest with my arms back around his neck. Both of us had big ass smiles on our face and popcorn everywhere. He looks at the picture and rips it in half so that there was just me and dropped Kurt's side stepping all over it.

That night Kurt and I were watching A Nightmare on Elm St. when Tye decided to have a little fun. Just when the suspense music was coming to an end he jumped out from behind the couch screaming. It freaked the hell out of Kurt and I, and the popcorn we had been ignoring for each other's mouths had been thrown everywhere. Scott and dad had run into the room ready for a fight only to see the three of us in a tangled mess of bodies, blankets, popcorn, and swears. Storm came in a moment later guessing what had happened and taken the picture.

Once we were back at the mansion I immediately went up to the room Tye and I shared. I sat on the window sill and glared out at the setting sun. Fuck I feel worthless. I can barely do anything. I don't have my elements. I can barely control my telekinesis and my telepathic powers aren't worth a shit. I can keep people's thoughts out, though one or two will slip in every once in a while. But I absolutely cannot go into another person's mind. It's too dangerous right now. If I tried I would send in a mental blast to knock down their mind barriers and possibly cause severe mental damage.

I heard someone knock on the door but completely ignored them and continued to stare out the window. "Meine Liebe, was ist Sie zu belästigen?"I heard Kurt ask from the doorway. I sighed and looked back at him and heard him gasp.

* * *

/Kurt's P.O.V/

I couldn't help but gasp when she looked at me like that. She looked so sad and helpless. The sun reflected off her hair turning it into a lovely shade of purple. Her hair was styled in a messy bun and strands were falling out and framing her face while her bangs were falling into her eyes. That was what really got to me, her eyes. They weren't in their normal slanted, clever, searching for any place to put in a sassy remark look. They were wide and full of unshed tears. The last light of the sun set them ablaze like a crackling fire. Quickly I teleported over to her and enveloped her in a warm and comforting embrace. "Sh, Was ist los? Bitte sagen Sie mir. Ich hasse dich zu sehen verärgert," I said but I could feel tears well up myself when she just sat there.

"Ich glaube nicht, du verdienst, "I heard her mumble out. Quickly I grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to look in her eyes to see if she was kidding. She must have been. Me not deserve her? Is she out of her mind? If anything I don't deserve her. She's beautiful and I'm … a fuzzy blue demon. She kept her head down and looked back to the window. Through wisps of her hair I could see her eyes glaring at the now rising crescent moon. "Ich bin schwach. Der Professor hatte Recht. Ich verlasse mich auf meine Kräfte zu viel. So viel zu dem Punkt, dass ich jetzt noch nicht einmal sicher halte mich heute in den Speisesaal."

That was what this is about? I couldn't help the chuckle that made its way out of my mouth. She glared at me. "Sorry I don't mean to laugh but Meine Leibe that is why they took those powers away. So you could train without them and get stronger." She looked at me with a skeptical look and I laughed again. She was so much like a child sometimes it was hard to believe she could be the manipulative little fox that she was. "Come here," I told her and patted my lap. When she didn't move I sighed and pulled her there by her waist. "Don't worry about it," I kissed the top of her head. "You'll train, get stronger, and hell you'll surpass Jean at her own powers and then get to gloat about it to her face."

From where she had her face nestled in my neck I could feel her smile. "You're too sweet. I think I might have just gotten diabetes." I could help but laugh and bring her face to mine giving her a soft kiss. It didn't take long for her to melt into the kiss and wrap her arms around my shoulders. I didn't hesitate to nip at her bottom lip and she spread her lips letting my tongue dart it and find hers. She turned from her position across my lap to straddling me. My hands found her hips and I pulled her forward. Of course Tye happened to walk in at that moment.

"AH! My eyes!" He yelled putting a hand over his eyes and turning to run back out the door only to be about four inches too far over to the right and run into the wall next to the door. He fell to the ground knocked out and I turned to Alpha who was staring down at the idiot with a blank face. She then turned to me and we continued on with our lovely little make out. That is until Scott came in to get us for training.

* * *

/Next Day/

I sighed and looked at all the students rushing home from my position on Kurt's back. "Man, I'm so sleepy." I whined putting my head on his shoulder and fake sobbing. "The professor kept me up all night training my powers and now dad is going to train me in physical combat all night tonight." I pulled on a lock of his hair in frustration. "I should have just joined the marines! It'd be easier than this shit!"

"OW Alpha! That hurts. I know I have a lot of hair but it feels much better when attached to my body," Kurt said rubbing where the hair I was pulling on met his scalp. "And I guess that means no movies and burgers tonight huh?" he asked looking into my eyes and pouting.

Damn him and his cuteness. I pecked his lips before saying, "Don't worry I'll make it up to you tomorrow. After all it is everyone's day off." I gave him a Cheshire cat smile and almost laughed when a blush flew across his cheeks. He just jumped me up and my chest hit his back knocking the breath outta me. I glared at him and grabbed two handfuls of his hair and pulled. "The hell was that for you jerk!"

"Ah I'm sorry! Please stop! I surrender!" He yelled out reaching up to untangle my fist and his hair. I kept up by wrapping my legs around his waist. We both froze when Fred walked up to us.

"Supness?" I asked dropping down from Kurt's back and letting go of his hair which he fixed while shooting me a very nasty glare.

Fred looked away embarrassed before asking, "Ashten would you, uh, you wanna- I mean do you want to get a soda or something?"

Kurt growled at him and wrapped his arms around my waist. I shot him a glare and said, "Can't man. Dad wants me home ASAP. I'll try later though."

I start to walk away with Kurt but stop when Fred says, "Your dad huh? That's all you could come up with? And you say you're creative."

Kurt quickly turns and growls at him again but I step in front of him and tell him, "Kurt I'll meet ya at home, Kay?" But he stays put so I give him a little push. I must be out of my damn mind to just stay here by myself with this giant ass dude. But, of course I never said I was the brightest crayon in the box.

Kurt takes a step back, "… Fine. Seien Sie vorsichtig, meine liebe," and slowly walks away.

I just smile and call after him, "Ich weiß, du kommst um mich zu retten." I then swiftly turn and glare at Fred. He had no right to be such a complete jackass like that. "Look dude, you're my bud and all but I have shit I gotta do."

He quickly grabs my arm and yells, "But you're my friend!" I tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong. Of course that's his power so it shouldn't be that big of a shock.

I tried to kick him but he was too far away. "Gah! Friends don't do this shit! It hurts damnit!" I yelled trying to kick him again.

He just pulled me around the corner to a construction area saying, "Well just let me talk to you for a second, in private."

As we stopped I tried to pull away again yelling, "I've got to go!" Damnit great time to have my powers taken away from me!

"You can't! You've gotta go out with me!" Fred yelled tightening his grip on my arm. Yeah that's going to bruise soon.

"The hell I do!" I suddenly lost control and I sent a bunch of cinderblocks down on us by accident, "Oh fuck!" I cried out just before one hit me in the head and knocked me the fuck out.

* * *

/Somewhere/

I woke up and took in my surroundings. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! NOT AGAIN!" I yelled out realizing where I was. I'm in an old abandoned apartment and that was all it took for me to flip out. I'm not stupid. If you're restrained in an unfamiliar place and you were knocked out before being brought here, it normally means you're in some serious ass trouble. I would know from experience.

*start flash back*

I struggled against his grip but it was too strong and I was too weak after what had just happened. Blood still poured from the gash over my eye, blurring my vision, and my busted lip. I could practically feel the bruises changing colors. My whole body hurt, especially between my legs and on my arm. He had raped me and then 'branded' me as he called it. Branding to him is taking a knife and carving a winking smiley face on my arm, the sadistic fuck. He just laughed at my attempts to get away and threw me down the steps into the basement of the apartment. I groaned when my head hit the ground and just laid there for a few moments so the as to get my bearings straight.

When I was positive I wouldn't pass out I looked around the room. It was dark and cold and damp and everything you would expect a basement to be. I knew exactly where I was and there was no way in hell I was staying here. For those of you who aren't sure what I'm talking about I'm in a children's whore house. I don't mean children buy other children I mean big perverted old men come and buy children for a night. I wasn't stupid. I knew I had to find a way out of here.

There was a shuffling to my right and I quickly jerked my head that way and went into a defensive stance. I didn't have much strength but that doesn't mean I wouldn't put up a fight. Then a young boy's voice met my ears, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." The owner of the voice came out and I had to stifle a gasp. The boy was my age around eight or so. His hair was dark from not being washed and his skin was pale from no sun light. That just made all the bruises and scratches and blood stains stand out. I could see every one of his bones that weren't covered by clothing. Of course his clothes weren't that great either. He wore a thin grey, about three feet too long, blood covered, and torn tank that was probably white at one point. His pants were black torn skinny jeans. His eyes are a beautiful forest green but have lost all life and are now dull and worried.

"Its fine," I bit out glaring around me. "So where are all the other lovely little children?" I noticed that we were the only ones down here.

His eyes saddened even more and he looked to the ground. "I'm not sure whether you would consider this better or not but we aren't sold to other people," he glared down at the floor and clenched his fist. "We are reserved solely for the owner and once he is done with us he kills us and brings in 'new meat'." I looked at him for a second before nodding and taking in more of my surroundings. There was a pile of towels in the corner and a doorway without a door that led to a bathroom with just a toilet.

The owner was what most women would call 'devilishly attractive'. His body is long and lean with hidden strength. His skin is tan and free of any blemishes. His hair is long and jet black with bangs that fall into his narrowed blue eyes. There always seemed to be a permanent Cheshire cat grin on his face. His voice was deep and husky. Every woman's sexual fantasy really, but in truth he was every child's worst nightmare. He is our boogeyman. He is our monster under the bed or in our closet and he is the first man that I will soil my hands with his blood, and not give a damn about it.

"Hm well this sure isn't the Holiday Inn," I said leaning my back on the wall behind me and letting my head fall back so I could stare at the ceiling. I could already tell this was going to be hell. I could already tell I was never going to forget this. I could already tell this was going to leave both physical and mental scars. I could already tell I was going to get in trouble for fighting back. I could already tell I was going to get that boy out of here whether I made it myself or not.

"How can you treat this so lightly?" The young boy beside me cried out. His face was twisted in anger and his whole body tensed like he was ready to knock some sense into me.

"Because I'm getting the hell outta here as soon as I can," I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw him relax in shock and his mouth drop open. "It may not be as soon as I want but I'll get outta here and I'm taking you with me. I promise."

He shook his head and glared, "Impossible. The only way we're getting out of here is in body bags. And I'm pretty sure they won't even give us that luxury." He then looks back at me and says, "I'm Tyler by the way."

I pause for a second and close my eyes. What is my name? I really can't remember. "I'm … Alpha."

*End flask back*

Fred walked in bringing me from my memory, "Wakey, Wakey, sleeping beauty. Your table's ready." He motioned to a table in front of me that I had failed to notice before. How the hell did I not notice that? It was like a cheesy candle light dinner thing … ew. "Pretty sweet, huh?" No not really.

Okay calm down and focus. Try to find dad's mental reading, just like the professor and I practiced. Come on I did it just last night.

* * *

/Logan's P.O.V/

I watched the elf, the annoying rabbit, and the half pint train. They were pathetic. They were treating this like a game and because of it they were making mistakes. Now I kinda stole this from the pup about her drama shit but 'You act on stage the same way you rehearse.' And it's true for fighting. They need to stop treating this li- _'Dad! Dad!,'_ I heard Alpha yell out in my mind. I shouldn't even answer her. The little shit skipped her training. That was something I would expect from the annoying rabbit not her. _'Gaddamnit dad if you don't answer me-' _

'_What is it pup? I'm training the Tye, the half pint, and the squirrel right now. Y'know since someone didn't come for their training.'_

'_Dad lectures are going to have to be saved for later,' _she said. She sounded scared and that was enough to pay complete attention. The girl was like a chuiawa. She doesn't care how big they are she'll bark in their face until she gets her little ass kicked. _'Cause right now I'm tied to a chair- AH!' What the hell was that? 'Grr, okay I'm tied to a chair, laying on my side because I fell over in said chair,' _Of course the idiot would do something like that in a tie like this, _'with a perverted guy who won't STOP TOUCHING ME!'_

'_I'm on my way!'_ I turned to the professor and told him the short version.

'_Hurry the hell up! Hey don't touch me fuckwad! … Shit I was supposed to say that out loud.'_

* * *

/Kurt's P.O.V/

I laughed at Tye. He had tried to take the ball from me by hiding in the trees in his ottsel form and jumping at me in surprise but he ended up hitting Kitty and they fell to the ground. "Squirrel get Cyclops! We gotta run!" Wolverine yelled at me running towards the mansion. Get Cyclops? And he sounded pretty worried.

"Huh? Why?" Tye asked sitting up now in his human form rubbing his head.

Wolverine turned and looked him in the eye, like they were sharing a secret message and said, "Alpha's been kidnapped." I tensed and growled punching the nearest tree in anger. "I knew I shouldn't have left her with him!"

I was about to teleport to the park were Rogue and Scott were but stopped when I saw Tye still sitting on the ground tense and shaking. His head was bowed so that nothing but shadows could be seen where his eyes were. He knew something but I didn't have time to worry about that now meine liebe was in trouble and I had to save her. Bamf! And I landed on the picnic table between Rogue and Scott.

"I swear he's like and annoying little brother," Rogue said flipping her hair and glaring away from me. Hey I did nothing to her! She didn't have to be rude so I took a page from Tye's book and stuck my tongue out at her.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Scott asked bringing me back to the issue at hand.

"Shit! Wie konnte ich das vergessen? Alpha wurde sie-" I cried out in my native language mentally berating myself for forgetting about meine liebe.

"English Kurt!" Scott cried out trying to make sense of the screaming German fluff ball in front of him.

Taking a deep breath I cried out, "Alpha's been kidnapped!" I stood off the table and started pacing in worry waiting on Scott to HURRY THE HELL UP! I don't have time for him to be all dramatic when we could be out looking for her.

"What?" Scott asked severely pissed off. Not that I could blame him. They are like sister and brother. He slammed his fist on the table, "Blob! If he hurt her, grr." He glared at Rogue and demanded, "You know anything about this?"

She glared back offended at being so blatently accused, "No and even if I did I wouldn't tell you!" What? You wouldn't she has been nothing but nice to you! Wie kann man nur da sitzen und ruhig sein, während sie in Schwierigkeiten du dumm ist -

"Then I hope you can live with your conscious," Scott muttered before putting his hand on myh shoulder, "Let's go."

"Finally!" I said and bamfed us into the garage with the rest of the X team excluding Alpha and Wolverine.

* * *

/Tye's P.O.V./

Kurt and Scott bamfed into the garrage where we were waiting for him. Gr, waiting isn't going to help! "Fuck this!" I yelled jumping out of the van and running to Alpha's bike.

"Tyler come back here!" Professor Xavier yelled to me.

"Fuck that! Every moment we wait here that's another moment he has to hurt her and I'll be damned if I just let that happen!" The others didn't understand. They had a sheltered life; they didn't know what we had been through. A little punishment from the professor is nothing compared to what Alpha and I had gone through. She was willing to do anything to save me then. And I will do the same for her now no matter what damnit! As I took off to find her I thought back to a time when I refused to believe that I could be saved.

*start flash back*

I glared at her from across the room. It had been a few months since she had been brought here and everyday she would sit there and plan escapes for the both of us. Once again she had a chance to escape herself but she refused. "You're an idiot," I spat out at her. My only intention was to hurt her in hopes that the next time she had a chance to escape that she would take it.

"Yeah you're probably right," she muttered under her breath not even pausing in her planning to look at me.

I stood up and as fast as I could I pulled her up by her shirt collar and slammed her against the wall. "Enough with the planning!" I screamed and to make my point I slammed her against the wall again. "There is no way we are both getting out of here so stop with the bullshit plans and leave!" Tears were now running down my face but that only caused my glare to intensify. "You had another chance to escape and you didn't! For what? Me?" I slammed her into the wall again. "Don't waste your time! I've already accepted the fact that I am to die here! Why can't you do the same?" I glared into her eyes and all the bitch did was stare back at me with a blank face.

I slammed her again and turned my face away to glare at the floor but didn't let her go. I snapped my head back to look at her when she started to speak, "I made a promise." She said and I dropped her to the ground in surprise. She landed on her feet while I sunk to the ground. "And I never go back on my promises. Not for all the money in the world. Not for love. Not for freedom." She glared down at me and finished, "I made a promise to you and myself that I would get you out of here even if it killed me."

*End flash back*

* * *

/Alpha's P.O.V/

I glared around me and tried to bend the metal that was wrapped around my hands. "Damnit!" All of the struggling only caused the rusty old metal to rub against my wrist. I wouldn't be surprised if my wrist were all cut up by the time I got outta here; if I got outta here. As I struggled I thought back to how I got out of this type of situation last time.

*Start flash back*

I kicked the bastard in the face with my one free foot. It had been about two years now and I still hadn't made any progress in escaping. The other was already in the cuff that chained me to the bed. My wrists were enduring the same fate. The owner just laughed and trapped my other foot. He slowly took off my shorts. My torn tank top and cut off jean shorts were all I owned now. His right hand lashed out and roughly grabbed my hair. "Listen to me you little bitch," I breathed on my face. "You can do as I say or your little friend Tye here can suffer your fate."

I quickly looked to the corner of the basement where Tye was chained. This is what he did. While he would fuck one of us the other would be forced to watch. I glared at him but stopped struggling. He ripped off my shirt and threw it to the ground next to my shorts. Roughly he grabbed one of my small breasts and squeezed so hard that I had no choice but to scream in agony. "Come now luv," he 'soothed' licking the tears off of my face. "I could be a lot rougher you know that." Indeed he could. I was surprised he didn't bring any of his toys with him this time. He threw off his pants and rammed into me so fast that my thoughts couldn't follow.

I just felt pain. I felt pain for moments upon moments, a pain so disgustingly familiar that I couldn't help but grow angry. I couldn't help but grow angry at the owner for being the sick fuck that he is. I couldn't help but be angry at Tye for just accepting his fate. I couldn't help but be angry at myself for letting him bring me here. And most of all I couldn't help but be angry at myself for being too weak to save Tye and myself. Soon that anger turned into a dark fire. A black fire hell bent on destroying everything in its path.

It was seconds before I realized the fire of my mind was now a fire of reality. The chains connected to the bed melted but the cuffs were still around my wrists and ankles. The owner was writhing on the floor in pain. His skin was blistering and peeling off. The chains holding Tye had also melted and he ran forward to pull me up off the bed. Quickly he shed his shirt and forced it over my head. I then grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs. The door was unlocked and we ran through the building easily escaping through the panic of the customers and any freed children that were running to the door soaked with water from the fire extinguishers in the ceiling. Once we made it out we went through the back alley and bumped into the side of a wheel chair.

We both fell to the ground and looked up frightfully at the two people in front of us. One was a young bald man whose wheel chair we ran into and the other was a young woman with silver hair and kind blue eyes. "Is this her professor?" She asked the paraplegic man next to her. He just nodded his head and kept smiling a kind smile at us. "Calm down young ones," she bent down to our level and I quickly stood in front of Tye in case she tried anything. "Don't worry." She chuckled at me, "We're here to help you and take you somewhere safe. A place that you can call home and a place where you can learn to control your powers."

I felt Tye grip my hand tightly from where he still was on the ground. "What about Tye?" I glared at them again almost daring them to try to take him from me. "I'm not leaving him. I refuse to leave him behind to suffer any more!" I yelled at them. I almost winced at the sound of my own voice. It was hoarse and cracked.

"Tyler will come with us," The man in the wheelchair said calmly. "He can stay for as long as possible with us." He turned to a black limo and said, "Now come, you must be famished." Like clockwork both Tye and mine stomachs let out a noise of agreement. We were only fed enough food to survive after all. Hesitantly we followed after the two nice people and went to where we now call home.

*End flash back*

Of fucking course my elements saved me. I'm never gonna get outta here damnit! What the hell was wrong with me back then? How in the hell did I not freak out? GAH! It's all the professor's fault taking me in and making me soft. Fuck it! I'm never being nice to the new kid ever again! If this is what I get for being a good citizen then fuck that shit! Okay, okay calm down. Deep breathes and focus. Try to find everyone's mental reading.

"This is gonna be the best night you've ever had," Fred said walking over. "Dinner and dancing." He puts a napkin in my lap and you best fucking believe I got into everyone's mind.

As soon as I was in I yelled out, 'I swear if I get raped because you fuckers are taking your sweet ass time-'I had to break it off to kick Fred in the chest and yell, "Hey I said watch the hands, damnit!" I glared at the big guy in front of me, "Fred, you can't force someone to like you!"

Fred smirked and said, "Why not?" Then he flexed … ew. "I'm stronger than anyone!"

I just growled and spat out, "Go screw yourself!"

He stood up quickly and at first I thought he was gonna hit me but then he smiled and walked away saying, "Oh yeah! I have a surprise for you!"

What kind of surprise is it if me telling you to go screw yourself reminded you of it? Suddenly I saw through the window in front of me the door to the place slash open and dad jumping through it. About damn time! He then jumps onto Fred growling and punches him in the head. It doesn't faze Fred. He just picks dad up and throws him across the room. Dad gets back up and roars scaring Fred and causing him to take a step back. That's right ass wipe fear the awesome power of my dad!

Dad charges and tries to punch him again but Fred dodges and picks up a machine throwing it at my dad. "Dad!" I cried out as it hit him. Suddenly Tye rushes in and runs into the room out of the way of the fight. "Tye," I almost started crying when I saw him. He looked like hell and I'm sure I didn't look much better.

He rushed over and hugged me tight whispering, "Don't worry Alpha we'll get you outta here!" He went behind me and starts trying to undo the metal around my wrists skillfully avoiding my injuries.

"I appreciate this," I said watching the battle through the window.

"Just like old times, huh?" Tye said in a sarcastic happy tone getting frustrated with the metal and looking around for anything that could help. Fred then jumps on top of my dad trying to suffocate him.

"Hey get the hell off my father you piece of shit!" I yelled out in anger.

"Uh Alpha maybe it's better if you don't draw the attention of a psychopath to you," Tye said giving me a blank look.

"Just shut the help up and get me outta here! You can be a sarcastic little shit all you want when we're outta here!" I growled glaring at the bastard.

"She's my friend. You can't take her!" Fred yelled out but was soon thrown back by an optic blast.

"We're just giving her a way out." Scott said from the door way. "Through you if necessary." Scott sent another optic blast but Fred blocked it.

"No!" Fred shouted throwing dad into Scott. The momentum sent both of them out the door and onto my bike. Damn that's going to take forever to redo that paint job.

"Oops, I guess that wasn't the best place to park," Tye said nervously rubbing his head.

I clenched my eyes shut in anger before quickly turning to Tye glaring and yelling, "You dumbass! When I get outta here I'm going to kick your ass!"

Fred walks in and Tye doesn't hesitate to run and jump at him. In midair Tye transforms and bites Fred's arm. He tries to shake him off but Tye just bites harder and growls. Eventually Fred pulls Tye off and throws him. Thankfully he lands in my lap but his knocked out. "Tye!" I cried out trying to wake him up so that I would know he was ok. "You sorry bastard!" I yelled at Fred pissed.

"Nobody respects me!" Fred ranted stalking towards me, "And you're the worst! You pretended to be my friend!" He picked up another machine and got ready to bring it down on me.

"Oh shit!" I said and tensed but fortunately an optic blast made him drop the machine. I looked to the door way hoping to see Scott but I almost fell over in the chair from shock when I saw Rogue.

"Leave her alone ya yahoo!" She yelled walking towards him.

"What you gonna do? Make me wear bad make up?" Fred taunts.

Rogue just smirks and counters, "Didn't Mystique tell you what my power is?"

"No," Fred says bringing back his fist to punch Rogue, "Cause I don't care."

Rogue dodges and grabs his arm, "My power is your power and I can take more than one!" She then leans back and kicks her feet into his stomach sending him into the air.

He lands in a pile of junk but quickly pops up screaming, "I've got too much power even for you! You can't hurt me! I'm the Blob!"

"Nah!" Rogue says standing up, "You're just garbage that wanted a date!" She then did something that made her my idol. She put one hand on her hip and pointed her finger at Fred saying, "And I'll tell you what! I'm taking you out!" Fred growled at her and charged. He looked kinda like a big ass rhino. Rogue just optic blast him through the ceiling before rushing over and blasting through my restraints.

I jumped up, not even caring that Tye just dropped to the floor, and hugged Rogue. "Thank you! You are now officially the baddest chick I know! Seriously you're going down in my hall of fame." I paused for a second, "Well first I have to make a wall of fame but none the less-" She cuts me of by chuckling and hugging me back with one arm since her other didn't have a glove. I pick up Tye and run out just to see everyone getting here and running over to Scott and my dad. Tye wakes up and walks over to Kitty, most likely to over dramatize his part in the rescue.

I just smile and am suddenly tackled by my fuzzy blue elf. "Meine liebe tut mir so leid!," he said hugging me to him as hard as he could. I smiled enjoying the feel of his strong arms around me and his muscular chest in front of me.

I just looked up and put my hand on the back of his head bringing him in for a kiss. Hopefully he would shut up and enjoy it. After a moment I pulled back smiling and said, "Es gibt nichts zu vereihen."

He quickly then said, "Ja gibt es! Ich habe dich nicht retten," in hopes of getting his point across but I just brought him in for another kiss.

"Du redest zu viel." We walked over to where everyone else was.

"There you go," Rogue said to Scott putting his shades back on his face. "I only took a small dose of your powers. You should be back to normal soon.

Scott smiles at her and says, "You are like an angel Kate." Aw he used a passage from the scene Mimbs assigned, so cute. I smiled and leaned my head on Kurt's shoulder in exhaustion.

Rogue frowns and looks away, "My names not Kate and I'm no angel." She gets up and walks away. Wow Scott actually failed at wooing a girl.

"Maybe she's on the dark icky side but I figure we totally owe her now," Kitty said hugging me.

Scott just smiled watching Rogue walk away, "Yeah, yeah we do, big time."

"Hey Kurt?" I asked looking up at him with half lidded eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked giving me his full attention.

"Do me a favor."

"Sure."

"Catch me," I said dropping.

He quickly caught me bringing me up bridal style and asked, "Are you alright?"

Everyone was watching us now. "Yeah I'm just exhausted. I over used my powers and this brought back some pretty bad memories."

Scott's face turned serious and he asked, "What memories?"

Tye jumped onto my stomach and curled up, "We'll tell you when we get home." I smiled at him and brushed through his dirt matted fur.

Dad walked over and patted my head, "Alright pup let's get you home."

"Alright," I said yawning and snuggling into Kurt's chest. "… I have to make up all that training tomorrow don't I?"

"Damn straight."

"Fuck my life."

* * *

**Alpha: -sobs- It was so sad and then got so cute!**

**Sanzo: Oh please.**

**Alpha: -glares- Don't be such an insensitive asshole!**

**Sanzo: -points gun- Wanna die?**

**Alpha: -sobers- No not today thank you for offering though!**

**Hakkai: Alpha-can would very much appreciate it if you all would leave reviews on this chapter she's a nervous and hormonal wreck over it. **

**Alpha: Shut the hell up Hakkai!**

**Hakkai: -nervous chuckle- Oh my. Also Alpha would like to make sure that Middleverse is indeed the next episode and if not please notify her. **


	6. Speed and Spyke

**Alpha: okay so Tye and I attempted the whole him typing for me thing and that ended in…**

**Tye: Disaster.**

**Alpha: Yeah, so, sorry for the wait! I do not own X-men Evolution. Now read the story and be happy. Just a heads up it gets steamy! Reviews make me happy. **

* * *

Looking out the window my eyes narrowed. It had been a few weeks sense the kidnapping incident and I now had my elements back. To say I wasn't happy about that would be a huge understatement but now the guys refuse to leave my side, especially Kurt and Tye. Scott, as long as it didn't interfere with anything too important, could be seen walking beside me. Yeah life now officially sucked ass.

The moon was just setting when I heard Storm's car pull out of the garage. She was going to see her nephew Evan's basketball game in New York. She had some worries about his powers and wanted to ask him to join us here. Evan was cool I met him once, but he is a giant brat. He gets what he wants and throws a tantrum if he doesn't. Not exactly what I would like to have around but that's not my decision to make.

Wow, I'm finding it pretty hard to focus on any topic. That's pretty odd for me. Normally I go on for moments on a topic just rattling off everything I know. I don't out loud but if I ever let down my mental barrier and another telepath got in they wouldn't hear anything of importance. Now that I can relax without worrying about accidently knocking someone out I can think, but there is nothing really to think about.

I need to do something. Boredom and I have never been good friends. I wonder if Tye wouldn't mind waking up at five in the morning to help me with a prank. Hmm, Nah. Let's save that for another day. I heard some rustling and a few whimpers coming from the bed. I looked over and saw Tye tossing around. My eyes softened in empathy. That is one reason why I'm not asleep right now.

Ever since the whole kidnapping thing, the nightmares have returned. The nightmares of that time spent in the child's whore house. Though I was in there for a while I wasn't as long as Tye and I was sure that when I had come he was happier. Well as happy as you can get in our situation. I stood and walked over to the bed and lay next to him. I pulled his left arm over and curled up next to him like we used to on the towels to keep warm and to feel somewhat at peace. When he relaxed I smiled and kissed his cheek.

I stayed there for hours. Tye and I had already let the professor and everyone know that we were skipping today. It was Thursday and I hadn't been feeling well. Headaches would come and go for a period of time and I was having trouble focusing on my powers when they happened. Just yesterday I had set fire to the football field by accident. Later this afternoon the professor is going to see what's wrong.

When the door to our room opened I didn't move. Tye on the other hand slowly woke up and looked at the bastard who let in the intruding light. "Oh Kitty, what's up? Is school over already?" He asked slurring some of the words because of the sleep still fogging his brain. He then lent over me to look at the clock next to me on the bedside table. I kept my eyes shut and feigned sleep. I wanted to hear what was going on before I actually put in the effort to get up. God when the hell did I get so lazy?

"Yeah," Kitty answered sounding exasperated. Of course if two people had been sleeping for about twenty hours there is a call for it. "The professor said to like wake you guys up. Tye you have training with Mr. Logan and Alpha has training with the professor." I moaned and dug my face deeper into the pillow my head was currently on.

"The professor can stuff it," I said and rolled over. Training was not something I was interested in right now. Suddenly there was a bamf and a sudden weight dropped onto me. "Shit!" I rasped out trying to get air into my lungs after having it shoved out because of Kurt's fat ass falling on me. Tye pushed him off of me and then tripped getting out of the bed. I heard Kitty scream and the door slamming shut.

"I guess nobody warned her about my sleeping preferences, huh?" Tye asked from his spot on the floor spread eagle. He just sat there for a second before he reached onto his bed side table and turned on his ihome.

OH MICKEY

YOU'RE SO FINE

YOU'RE SO FINE

YOU BLOW MY MIND

HEY MICKEY

HEY, HEY, HEY MICKEY

I feel and eye twitch coming on as Tye got up and started dancing singing into his hair brush. Kurt and I watched him dance into the bathroom and only when we heard the shower turn on did we look at each other. "Just so you know that's his ipod," I said getting up. I, unlike Tye, actually wear clothing to bed. I wore a pair of Tye's boxers and a white wife beater.

I kissed Kurt before he bamfed off so I could change. I then walked over to grab my clothes out of the closet. Once again it was the same outfit as always. Just when I had stripped to my underwear I heard Tye singing from the bathroom.

OH MICKEY, WHAT A PITY

YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND

YOU TAKE ME BY THE HEART

WHEN YOU TAKE ME BY THE HAND

OH MICKEY, YOU'RE SO PRETTY

CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND

IT'S GUYS LIKE YOU MICKEY

OH WHAT YOU DO MICKEY, DO MICKEY

DON'T BREAK MY HEART MICKEY!

Tye then came out of the bathroom still bare ass naked and like he had choreographed it. When in reality this is just a normal occurrence for us.

HEY MICKEY!

NOW WHEN YOU TAKE ME BY THE

WHO'S EVER GONNA KNOW

EVERYTIME YOU MOVE I LET

A LITTLE MORE SHOW

IT'S SOMETHING WE CAN USE

SO DON'T SAY NO MICKEY

SO C'MON AND GIVE IT TO ME ANYWAY YOU CAN

ANYWAY YOU WANNA DO IT

I'LL TREAT YOU LIKE A MAN

BUT PLEASE BABY, DON'T LEAVE ME IN THE DAMNED

MICKEY

OH MICKEY, WHAT A PITY

YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND

YOU TAKE ME BY THE HEART

WHEN YOU TAKE ME BY THE HAND

OH MICKEY, YOU'RE SO PRETTY

CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND

IT'S GUYS LIKE YOU MICKEY

OH WHAT YOU DO MICKEY, DO MICKEY

DON'T BREAK MY HEART MICKEY!

OH MICKEY

YOU'RE SO FINE

YOU'RE SO FINE

YOU BLOW MY MIND

HEY MICKEY!

HEY, HEY, HEY MICKEY

OH MICKEY

YOU'RE SO FINE

YOU'RE SO FINE

YOU BLOW MY MIND

HEY MICKEY!

HEY, HEY, HEY MICKEY

OH MICKEY, WHAT A PITY

YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND

YOU TAKE ME BY THE HEART

WHEN YOU TAKE ME BY THE HAND

OH MICKEY, YOU'RE SO PRETTY

CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND

IT'S GUYS LIKE YOU MICKEY

OH WHAT YOU DO MICKEY, DO MICKEY

DON'T BREAK MY HEART MICKEY!

OH MICKEY, WHAT A PITY

YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND

YOU TAKE ME BY THE HEART

WHEN YOU TAKE ME BY THE HAND

OH MICKEY, YOU'RE SO PRETTY

CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND

IT'S GUYS LIKE YOU MICKEY

OH WHAT YOU DO MICKEY, DO MICKEY

DON'T BREAK MY HEART MICKEY!

… "Yeah you're gay. Y'know that right?" I asked Tye pulling on my pants. He just flipped me off and put a hat on to cover his messy hair and walked out the room and down the stairs. He was already dressed in his usual outfit just without the jacket. I pulled on my shirt and followed him. Walking into the kitchen I saw Kurt sitting there snaking on a sandwich. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head against his muscular back. "Hey hun."

He turned around and swallowed the food in his mouth. "Hello Alpha." He pulled me up into his lap. "I missed you."

"Really now?" I asked looking up into his eyes with my half lidded ones. "Why don't you show me?" he goes to lean in but I jump off his lap. I can't help it. I feel playful today. "Later though I have to go see the professor."

He growls at me and glares. "Tease."

"Damn straight." I walked into the professor's study not bothering to knock since I never do. He looked up at me and then back down at the papers he was reading. He wasn't happy with me for the whole fire incident and it had majorly stressed him out. "So? What're we gonna do about this?" I asked him sitting cross legged in the air with my shadows.

"Well first off, I thought that fire was one of your best elements." He said putting his elbows on the desk, lacing his fingers, and placing his chin on top of them.

I rubbed the back of my head in thought and said, "Yeah me too. I don't know what's going on. I'll be fine and then the next moment I'm shocking everyone that touches me with lightening and setting football fields on fire! I don't know what to do! It's not like before when I didn't have control over my elements were I would exhaust myself just focusing. Now it just comes out of nowhere!" I put my head in my hands stressed out when suddenly my pants caught fire. "SHIT!" I yelled and quickly diminished it.

I threw the burnt piece of jean material into the trash can severely pissed off. This is not something that I particularly enjoy. "Alpha lease calm down," the professor said looking at me. I glared at him but took a deep breath. This thing is gonna hurt somebody and I don't want that on my conscious. "Now come here and let me see what's going on."

I went down to his level and sat on his desk. He put his hands on my forehead and I let him come into my inner mind. There we were in the dark, a bright light on us, and we were looking all around. "So this is your inner mind?" he asked and I nodded. "Curious, why do you keep it like this?"

I looked at him and said, "It's easier to get around, watch." I closed my eyes and thought of memories and automatically a screen dropped down and a memory of Tye and I getting thrown out of Taco Bell started playing.

"I see," the professor nodded, "What about your elements?" I started walking to the left and a path lit up. We followed it until we came into a stone room. All along the walls were pictures of different elements in a row with each element under the picture. Only Fire, lightening, shadow, and wind were there though. I walked over to the ball of fire on the podium and stared at it. "Okay so we're having trouble controlling them. Why? They seem completely fine." I just shrugged and looked at the fire.

Suddenly everything shook. "Shit!" I yelled out as some of the stone ceiling started to fall. We quickly went back down the path back to the middle. "This is probably where I lose control." I said looking at the professor with wide eyes. He nodded his head with as serious face. Suddenly a roar came from the right and when I turned to look I swear I could off shit myself when I saw where it was coming from. The area where I keep all of my bad memories, fuck my life.

"Alpha what was that?" I didn't answer him. I was too busy watching the darkness from that area. "Alpha!" I snapped out of it and looked to the professor. "What is over there?"

"Bad memories," I whispered. Suddenly we were ripped from my mind and I was looking up at Tye. My dad was there too next to the professor. I looked around and noticed that there were scorch marks on the floor and that the room smelled like smoke. "Well, I think I know what's wrong now." I said trying to lighten the mood. The professor just looked at me with a scowl and nodded. Something tells me this isn't good. The professor sent me and Tye out of the room so he could talk to my dad alone.

* * *

/Logan's P.O.V/

"What is it Chuck?" I growled out looking over at him. I wasn't happy with what was happening to my daughter. She was strong and the fact that she was losing control of her powers was not a good thing. Neither was the look that he had on his face.

"It seems that Alpha has been suppressing, in a way, her bad memories." I looked at him waiting for him to continue. "And those memories are trying to get out. She needs to remember those memories and get over them. When she is about to remember them she quickly puts all her focus on forgetting them that any focus she had on controlling her elements gets out of hand."

"I don't quite understand."

"There is a chance that she isn't even aware that she is repressing memories at the time. It just comes naturally for her."

"So what are we going to do?"

He sighed before saying, "I'm going to have to bring the memories out." That didn't sound safe. "She will have to remember and that is the only way she can get over it."

"I sense a but coming up." And I'm not happy about it.

"This process is dangerous. If there are any complications she could lose all of her memories forever, much like you." No, hell no, she is not going through that shit. "I know you don't want to risk it but we have to."

"When?" Fuck my life.

"Next Friday."

"… Fine."

* * *

/Alpha's P.O.V/

Tye and I stepped back from the door and looked at each other. He looked as upset as I felt. I didn't want to risk losing my memories, at all. I wouldn't be able to handle not knowing these guys. Tye, dad, Scott, Kurt I would rather die than forget them. I looked down at the floor and teleported to Kurt's room lying on his bed.

I just laid there and took in his scent. It was about five minute before he came in and saw me there. Bamfing over to me he looked down at me and asked with a big smile, "How was your meeting with the professor?"

He looked so happy that I couldn't bring him down with the bad news that I really wasn't even supposed to know about. "Alright," I said smiling up at him, "I caught my leg on fire." I lifted up my leg and showed him the burnt edges of my jeans.

"Are you okay?" He leaned over me and looked into my eyes.

Smiling I brought my arms around his neck and brought his head down for a kiss, "Of course." Spurred on, I leaned in, and shit Kurt shocked me when he leaned in and overpowered me. I was on my back and he was hovering over me, pressing his lips down harder. To say that he wasn't turning me on would be a giant understatement and from what I felt on my thigh, Kurt was pretty happy with this.

Aaaaaarrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaa, this is fantastic… I think we're actually about t—

The door slammed open.

"They're ba—"

"Tye get the hell outta here!" Fuck my life.

* * *

/At Breakfast/

I sat next to my dad completely pissy that Tye had interrupted last night. After that the mood had disappeared and we had to go welcome Evan to the place. To say I was gonna be a bitch today would be … well completely true. I just sat in my seat and glared at Tye, fucking bastard. He had seen us and ran out as soon as he could, screaming like a little girl.

Dad looked over at me with a raised eyebrow, '_What's up with you pup?'_

I couldn't help the blush that came over my face. No way in hell was I telling dad what almost happened and the fact that I was pissed off it didn't. _'Nothing! Everything's fine!'_ yeah like that was believable.

"So, like, where's this new guy?" Kitty asked from her place next to my dad and the professor.

The professor looked over at her and replied, "Still sleeping. He had a rather difficult evening." Psh, bitch aint the only one.

Kurt bamfed into the chair next to me and sniffed the breakfast that I made. I always did. Cooking is a talent of mine. "Ah, I love the smell of bacon in the morning!" He looked over to me and kissed me on the cheek and before he pulled away he whispered, "Don't worry we can continue last night as soon as we can get some alone time." I smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips. He's not as innocent as he seems to be. I mean sure he won't be the first one to throw a punch just to stand up for something but he's willing to say something about it.

"I think he knows who really trashed those lockers. Did he tell you?" Scott asked taking a sip of his orange juice.

The professor shook his head. "No and I'm not going to pry," he then looks at me, "and neither will you, Alpha. He'll tell us when he's ready."

I snorted and turned my head away. "Hn, I don't give a shit about that." That bastard was the reason we couldn't continue last night. Kurt put his hand on my thigh to calm me down but that was the last thing that did.

Thankfully dad took the attention away from that and said, "If you ask me he's looking to settle that score personally. Pass the sausages pup." I lifted up the plate of meat with my awesome mind powers and moved them over to him.

As they passed in front of Kitty she wrinkled her nose in disgust and said, "Ew! That stuff, like, totally clogs your arteries, y'know?"

Dad just used his claws to grab three and smirked at her. "I appreciate your concern."

"I suspect you may be right about Evan's intentions, Logan," the professor said lacing his chin on his laced fingers.

"Yeah trust me, Chuck. I may not be able to read minds but I know what a boy's thinking about when he's been wronged." Suddenly the seat next to me was empty and Kurt was hanging down from the chandelier reaching for the pancakes. Dad saw this too and slammed the container shut. "Elf! How many times have I got to tell ya 'ask and it will get passed to ya'?"

Kurt gave him a sheepish smile and said, "Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt." He bamfed back into his seat and dad pushed the container over to him.

"That's better. Now, mind your manners." I just smiled and chuckled as Kurt dug in.

The professor then continued on ignoring the little scene, "In any case it might be best if Evan had other things to distract his mind. I've already enrolled him at Bayville. Now Scott could you introduce him to the basketball coach?"

Scott put down his glass and smiled at the professor. "Sure. After that last game he played in New York the coach would jump at him."

The professor smiled, happy at the news and said, "Good and let's hope that Evan's desire for vengeance is short lived."

* * *

/At school/

I stood on the roof pacing back and forth. Damnit! Being a feral mutant sucks! Fucking instincts won't go the hell away. Do you understand how close I am to just running into his classroom and jumping him there? Well I'll tell you. I am very fucking close! Luckily this was the last class before school would let out. I had been up here all day trying not to get expelled for sexual harassment. Of course I love Kurt but damn, being this horny makes you think anyone is fine just to get release. But I'm better than that and I'll wait … till we get home. Damn I don't think I can wait that long.

Looking down towards the football field I saw the current Gym class. Kurt was in it and I crouched down shamelessly watching him. His white t-shirt was tight and showed his abs and arm muscles. Unfortunately though, he was wearing baggy gym shorts so I couldn't get a good look at his ass, damnit. I needed to get out of here before I lose control. Quickly teleporting home I ran into my room and then locked myself in the closet so that I could just sit there and calm down. Y'know … it's oddly comfortable in here.

I stayed there for a couple of hours the guys got home from school but all but Kurt had gone on a mission to save something or another from a mutant that could create little minions of death from rocks. I quietly teleported to Kurt's room where he was working on a report for chemistry. I slid my arms around his neck and ran them down his chest. "Ello luv."

"Alpha…" Kurt muttered, no longer typing, "What are you…" He trailed of when I nipped the side of his neck.

"What?" I asked quietly, "You think you can just lead me on like that and then get up and walk off? Hell no. Besides," I ran my hands up and down his chest to his thighs, smirking slightly when his hips rolled up, "You weren't done, either." Growling, Kurt grabbed my wrist and dragged my hand over to cup his growing erection, shuddering and hissing. I smirked and nipped his neck again when he rolled his hips up into my hand. "Come with me…" I muttered, wrapping my free arm around his waist and pulling him back towards the bed, "You need to finish what you started…"

We stood immediately and he turned on me, wrapping an arm around my waist and keeping my hand against his groin, "You don't know what you're inviting…"

"Show me," I muttered, kissing him and walking backwards. He followed without a fight, kissing back and shuddering when I rubbed my hand up and down on his groin.

When we made it to the bed I grabbed the front of his suit and spun around, slamming him onto the bed. As soon as I had Kurt on his back on the bed, I straddle his hips and resuming kissing him and unzipping his suit. Kurt shuddered as the cool air touched his skin and then shuddered again when I started trailing my lips down his neck and chest. "Aahhhh… Alpha…" He hissed, bucking up and wrapping his tail around my waist, "No teasing…" Heh, heh he is so my bitch.

"Impatient?" I smirked, nipping his stomach, "Then you should have stayed last night." My only answer was a hiss and a breathy 'Aaaaa…' I ran my tongue from his stomach up to his chin, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Inhaling sharply, Kurt reached up and started fumbling with my halter top, lifting his hips when I started to take off the bottom part of his X-men suit. Yeah this thing is a bitch to take off. No more wearing this. It gets in the way. I had to talk him through unhooking my bra, and once he had it off he grabbed one squeezing.

I used my position to grind down on him a deep moan crawling out from my throat as he rubbed up against me. And damnit we still had too many clothes on. Kurt arched back, eyes rolling back in his head and his mouth opening in a soundless moan, a deep hiss of air coming out, instead. I stopped, breathing heavily, and took a moment to stare down at him, "You're being quite submissive…"

Kurt gasped out with a ragged breath, "I never was good at being commanding at things like this…"

"Good…" I leaned forward, bracing my hands on either side of his head and forcing him to look at me, "Because I have quite a bit of pent up frustration right now, and I'm not stopping until you scream for me to end it…" When his eyes widened slightly, I smirked, "You're my bitch damnit."

His eyes flashed, "Is that so?"

I reached down trailing paper light touches, "Damn straight."

* * *

/training next day/

I stood next to Kurt leaning partially on his shoulder. We had fun last night and I'll be damned if anyone could take away this high from me. Kurt now seemed a little more protective of me. I guess that was a pretty big step in our relationship. Ah, well if he wants to be near me all the time I won't complain. I will admit though, I feel a lot more protective of him now. Instinct has kicked in full blast now. He was my mate you wanna him you gotta go through me first and honey I will kick your ass for even looking at him! …Even though it is hard not to. Damn I'm lucky.

Scott looked up to Evan and called out, "This is your fifth run Spyke. You wanna take a break?" Evan had been training for his rematch with the albino speedy boy. I personally think he's gay from the description. I mean the man sows for fuck's sake.

Evan shook his head breathing heavily, "No time for breaks man. You brought me here to train so let's train." Well damn if you're that determined to get the hell outta here.

Dad, impressed, smirked and said, "You heard the man, let's roll." Evan goes down the ramp and follows the curve. Jean picked up some metal balls and throwing them in his way. He easily dodges the first two and threw spikes at the other four. Scott shot optic blasts at him and I threw out balls of fire. Scott got him with a blast and he went flying.

Dad walked over and offered his hand saying, "Not too shabby, porcupine."

"Spyke," Kitty's voice rang through the training area, "The coach just called, said you got to come to the gym. You've got a game tonight."

Evan looked up the control center in confusion, "There wasn't one on the schedule."

"Well there's one now," Kitty replied. "Coach said that Principal Darkholme like put it together last minute. He wants you suited up in like one hour 'cause you're starting up against PS 104." Wait isn't that Evan's old school?

BAMF! "Dude!" Kurt yelled out from his new position before Evan. Hey wait a minute bastard get back here! Yeah … I'm not over protective at all. I stayed up at the top where Tye had just run up next to me. "Alright you get to play against you alma martyr."

"Yeah…" Evan said a little confused. I looked at Tye and nudged him with my shoulder out of boredom. He glared at me and nudged me back. I then slapped him in the stomach. While he was bent over in pain he reached up and slapped me on the boob. Okay for any guys reading this and if you are more power to you for putting up with this shit but getting a slap on the boob stings, badly.

Ignoring the fact that everyone was looking at us like we're idiots and Kurt's glare at Tye, I grabbed where it stung and growled at the bastard. He just smirked at me and flipped me off. I tackled him to the ground but failed to remember that the training area was made into a series of ramps for Evan's training. So we both went tumbling down the ramp and fell off the side to the floor. "Gah!" I had landed and then Tye landed on top of me. I heard my shoulder pop and felt pain. Scott and Kurt quickly ran down and Bamfed to help us as the others laughed.

As soon as Scott pulled Tye off me I rolled onto my right side and grasped my left shoulder. "Shit!" My shoulder fucking hurt! I think it's dislocated.

"Her shoulder's been dislocated," Scott said. Okay so my shoulder has definitely been dislocated. "We're going to have to relocate it."

"THE HELL YOU ARE!" I jumped away from Scott ignoring the pain in my shoulder. "That shit hurt enough. I don't want anymore!" These bustards must be out of their damn minds.

"Alpha, we have to otherwise it's just going to get worse," Scott said trying to reason with me.

"And I said-" Crack! "-SON OF A BITCH!" I fell to my right side holding my now relocated shoulder.

"Shut up and go get ready for the game," Dad said walking away from me ignoring everyone's bewildered looks. "And watch your fucking mouth."

* * *

/Gym/

We decided to split up for rides. I drove Kurt in my car. Tye took my bike and Scott drove Jean and Kitty in his, while the adults avoided us at all costs. I stopped at a red light and Scott pulled up behind me. He honked his horn and moved up. I flipped him off. He flipped me off back. I put my car in park and hopped out. I ran back to Scott's car, slapped him in the face, and ran back to my car before pulling off. Kurt was looking at me like I was insane and Tye, who was beside me in the other lane, just laughed and blew a kiss at Scott.

When I parked in parking lot outside the gym Tye took the space on my right and Scott took the one on my left. Everyone got out and Evan came out of the gym to see us. He had to go ahead earlier to talk with the coach and team about … sport… like… junk. Kitty immediately ran over to him with Tye to tell him about my little stunt. I slipped up onto the hood of my car and wrapped my legs around Kurt waist, leaning against his back as he lent against the hood. Tye ran into the gym dragging a laughing Kitty behind him. The two seemed to be hitting it off and I thought that was great. Tye needed another woman in his life aside from me.

The bus from the other school pulled up and the Pietro dude walked off. Evan walked towards him calling out, "Hey Maximoff!"

The guy smirked at Evan while Kurt gave me a piggy back ride over to them. "Well, well out of jail already?" He looked around with a disgusted face, "Or is this miserable dump part of your punishment?" Ha! He's funny. I like him.

"We've got a score to settle Pietro," Evan growled out trying to grab Peitro.

But Pietro moved out of the way. "As usual," he pushed Evan to the ground, "too slow. Props for the attitude, might be hope for you after all Daniels. S

Scott walked over and put his hand on Evan's shoulder. "What's going on here?"

"Oh hey it's Scott to the rescue," I said and Kurt jumped me up on his back knocking the air out of me.

"Be nice." I pouted and played with his hair, running my fingers through it. He leaned his head into the touch smiling.

"Is this the guy who was stealing from the lockers?" Jean asked looking at the guy. Actually she was checking him out. Of course I can't say anything I was too. The guy may be a fruity fairy but damn he's cute.

I of course jumped at the chance to be a bitch to Jean and said, "Really? Did you seriously just ask that? Aren't you the psychic shouldn't you know this already? Damn and I thought I was oblivious to shit." Scott reached over and smacked me on the back of the head. "OW!" I jumped off Kurt's back and punched Scott in the stomach making him double over in pain. "Fuck tard!"

Pietro smirked at me and said, "Actually yeah. Yeah I trashed those lockers. Why are you going to do something about it?"

Standing back up Scott grabbed Pietro's shoulder and said, "I think you better come with us."

Mr. Albino slapped his arm off and sneered, "I don't think so."

Evan stood up and ran at the fairy in a tackle, "That's it Pietro, you're going down!"

He dodged and leaned in towards Evan placing his hands on his hips, "Ooh, sounds like a challenge. C'mon Daniels let's see what you got." He then sped over to me and kissed me on the mouth before zooming off. "See ya hot stuff."

Kurt glared after him growling before turning to me. "… I just got kissed by an albino fairy. Well fuck I've been through it all now."

Evan ran after Pietro and Scott muttered, "Man, that guy's fast."

Jean looked at Scott worried and said, "We can't let Evan do this alone."

"With the X-men you're never alone," Scott said majestically smiling at Jean.

I ran by and smacked his head shouting out, "Gay!" I then ran after Evan and that guy before Kurt teleport next to me and ran. He had his holowatch off and his, although sexy, very annoying suit on. We stopped next to Evan and looked at the broken windows and turned over cars. "Well that's not good."

Evan growled and threw his helmet on the ground, "I thought you said all that training stuff would help!"

Kurt was ignoring him and growling and looking around for Pietro. I just shrugged my shoulders, "Meh."

Pietro ran back by us screaming but he was going by too fast for us to understand what he was saying and to see him. "Alpha," Kurt said looking at me. "He can't run if he's not on the ground, right?"

"Hell if I know."

…. "Well, try it."

"Oh! Okay!" I picked him up with his shadow and held him up in the air.

"Hey! What's going on?" he starts running in place and creates a tornado. Well that's not good. "Heh, hold on to this baby. It's twister time!" We all flew back and grabbed onto a light post to keep from getting hurt. This is so going to tangle my hair, damnit.

"Spyke!" Kurt called out over the wind. "Use the spikes! Alpha stop the guy!" Nodding I threw a ball of fire at the bastard and hit him tight in the chest. He stopped running and fell to the ground. Evan then ran forward and got the edges of Pietro's outfit with the spikes and attached him to the wall.

"Wow, that outfit is so tight. How did you do that without impaling the dude?" I asked walking over with Kurt. Evan just ignored me too busy acting like the big man.

"Not so fast now are you Quicksilver?"

Pietro just sneered, "Yeah, well what good's it do you, Daniels? You still can't prove I had anything to do with getting you into trouble, now can ya?"

"Ooh sounds like a challenge. Alpha if you would please." I reached into my shirt and pulled out the recorder I had in between my boobs and pressed play. Pietro's confession rang out loud and clear.

Kurt turned to Evan and the bumped knuckles, "Alright looks like some of the training did pull of." We heard sirens and I quickly stuffed the recorder in Pietro's hand before running off. Kurt was behind me but he stopped and ran back to Pietro. He stared at him for a moment and then punched him in the face. "No one kisses my girl but me, asshole." He then teleported next to me and I attacked him with a kiss.

"That was hot." He quickly teleported us home while everyone stayed and watched the game. We decided to take advantage of the empty mansion.

* * *

/pool party/

I sat next to the pool glaring at the water. As sad as it is … I can't swim and I don't care to learn. Water and I are not friends and we will never be. Kurt gave me quick kiss with and with an evil grin Bamfed off somewhere. Suddenly I hear his voice ring out from above the pool, "Look out! Cannonball!" He splashed into the pool and water went everywhere. I quickly jumped away before any could get on me.

Kitty unfortunately wasn't paying attention and was flipped off her flaot and into the water. Tye who was at the grill with my dad ran over and dove into the water screaming out, "I'll save you babe!" I smiled and walked up to my dad. It was nice to see that Kitty had finally accepted Tye's flirting but she's not flirting back. Ah well.

"Ew! Professor Kurt's like totally getting fur in the pool!" I looked over and laughed at the offended expression on Kurt's face.

"I am not!"

Walking over to where Kurt was leaning against the side of the pull I gave him a kiss and said, "That's okay. I'll brush out any shedding hair later." He smirked and brought me forward to deepen the kiss. Bang! Kurt turned to my dad and glared. Dad had just thrown a spatula at the side of Kurt's face.

"Watch yerself elf!" oh if only he knew. Suddenly I was splashed with water from Evan jumping in the pool. Growling I jumped over to the chairs and started to shake the water off of me. The others laughed at me but I just stretched out in the sun.

* * *

/Kurt's P.O.V/

Does she even realize what she does to me? Her skin was still dotted with water and her skin glowed in the sun light. Damn. She is mine and I'll be damned if anyone tries to take her away. I then saw Tye go over and lay down on top of her. She laughed and tried to push him off but he stayed there and started to peck on her cheeks. "I love you Alpha!" he got down on one knee before her and grabbed her hand. "Will you marry me?"

She gave a dramatic sigh, "I would but alas my heart belongs to someone else." She jumped onto Ororo and said, "Professor. I can't hide it anymore. We have to let everyone know about our love. We should be proud! Gay pride, damnit!"

… Of course it's going to be tough to get over her joking.

* * *

**Alpha: I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	7. Middleverse

**Alpha: I'm sorry for taking forever to update! Please forgave me but I Have school work piling up.**

**Tye: Don't forgive her she doesn't disserve it.**

**Alpha: Shut the hell up! Don't make me kill you off in the next chapter!**

**Tye: I'll probably already have died of old age by the time you get the next chapter out.**

**Alpha: … fucker. **

* * *

"Go to Duncan Matthews' party?" Scott asked as if I had just offered him to join me in a threesome with Mystique. "Yeah, I don't think so."

"What?" I balked appalled at being told no to crashing the party. "Why the hell not?" I leaned over the table palms face down on the top so to get close to Scott's face.

"Matthews' is a jerk," Scott said as if that was the only reason not to go.

With an over exaggerated sigh I lifted a hand and moved it slowly in a circle hoping to use my Jedi mind powers and make his thinking process quicken so that he can get on the same level as me. "That's the point of crashing a party," I said slowly.

"No he's not," Kitty interrupted. When we all turned our attention to her she continued, "I would go."

"No freshmen allowed," Scott and I said at the same time and turned back to each other and glared. This was serious now. This was a fight of will power alone. This was a … staring contest!

"Matthews is a jerk," Kitty muttered and pouted crossing her arms.

Tye leaned over and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Don't worry babe you can be my date." She just snorted and pushed his arm off.

"See you guys later," She called and walked away. The others all said bye but Scott and I were still in our dual. He'll give up he has to. I always win this ga-

"Damnit!" I cried out covering my eyes. I was unfairly sitting facing the wind and a gust blew drying out my eyes and causing me to blink. I sat back in my spot on Tye's lap and punched the table laying down my head in shame. "No! It can't be! I have never lost this game." I stood again, accidentally hitting Tye in the balls, and pointed at Scott ignoring Tye's moan and groans of pain. "You cheated you bastard!"

"Sit down you idiot! We don't need you to draw attention to us!" Scott growled to me before turning to Kurt, who was laughing at Tye. "Control your girl."

Kurt looked at him like he was crazy and asked, "Control? Alpha? Man what are you on and can I have some?"

"That's right Kurt's my bitch!" Tye having enough stood and tried to cover my mouth and sit me down. "I'm on top!" I got out before he tackled me to the ground. So much for not drawing attention to us, ah well I got to see Kurt blush so I'm good.

"Half the school will be at the party. Suppose someone gets too close to Kurt," Scott said effectively catching my attention and keeping me still. "That holo-projector won't stop them from feeling his fur." I pushed Tye off of me and stood, crossing my arms. Oh don't worry we won't have that problem.

"Hey chicks dig the fuzzy dude," Kurt said leaning running a hand through his hair and puffing out his chest. "Right?" He gave me a wink and I couldn't resist the smile that usually came across my face when he did so.

I snorted and drawled, "Of course."

"I know I do," Tye said leaning towards Kurt who quickly lent away.

Kurt then turned to Scott and smirked. "See, they can't resist."

"I'm trying to be serious here," Scott snapped getting frustrated with us. Of course we're probably not the best group to have a serious conversation with. "Look we go to Matthews party and Dukes and Maximoff could start something."

I looked to the two said mutants. Pietro was flirting with a group of girls while Fred was stuffing his face with food. "Yeah," I said sarcastically, "Cause we so can't take them, right?" Tye snickered from behind me and I smiled at him, but what I didn't see was the jealous and accusing glare sent to us from Kurt.

"We can't get in a fight with them at a party it'll blow our cover!" Scott hissed at me the sun putting a menacing glare on his shades. "We're not the only mutants at the school anymore remember?"

"Yeah, just the hot ones," Tye said and high fived Kurt.

Looking back at Scott still crossing my arms I stated, "I still say we go."

"It's not a good idea," Scott said with finality but Kurt wasn't having it.

"Dude it's just a party!" He jumped onto the table and started doing a bad version of the cabbage patch. Tye jumped up and started fist pumping like the Jersey shore cast on crack. "Party! Party! Party! Party!" They both chanted. I turned my head away and pretended not to know them. "Ow!"

I snapped my head back to the table to see Tye still on the table and Kurt back in his seat next to Scott, who they were both sending the death glare at. The hell happened? "Now see that's exactly what I'm talking about!" The fuck did Scott do?

"You pulled my tail man!" Kurt yelled severely pissed off. And he has every right to be. His tail is extremely sensitive. I would know from experience heh, heh.

"Grow up Kurt," Scott snapped.

"Hey lighten up dude," Kurt snapped back getting in Scott's face.

"You're always goofing around!"

"And you're seriously cramping my style!"

Tye looked at me and asked, "Style?" I just shrugged and went back to watching the fight.

"Listen-" Scott started but Kurt interrupted him.

"No you listen! There is a sound I want you to hear," I sighed and lightly grabbed onto his tail, knowing what was about to happen, "and it's this!" Bamf! We landed in a pile of boxes in a room I had never seen before. I had the misfortune of landing side first on the side of a box. I didn't hear a crack but I'm sure I bruised them pretty badly. "Ugh," I heard Kurt groan from beside me. "I need to work on my reentries."

"Y'think?" I bit out through my clenched teeth. I slowly pushed myself up and blinked a few times at Kurt. His holo-watch was going insane. It kept switching on and off over again.

"I didn't ask you to come!" he snapped just as the holo-watch completely failed allowing me to see his gold eyes darken to dark amber in anger.

Not at all scared of the fuzz ball I snapped back, "And I didn't ask for your bullshit but I guess we're both outta luck, huh?" H growled at me and was about to say something when we heard someone coming down the stairs. Quickly Kurt looks for a place to hide and sees a pair of double doors and bamfs behind them, ignoring the 'Stay Out' sign. I reluctantly follow, remembering a training course were you got electrocuted for not heeding those kind of signs. They are typically there for a reason. "Gee thanks for leaving my ass behind to get caught," I growled still upset about the way my day was turning out.

"Can't you ever just shut the hell up?" Kurt bit out looking around at the many computers in the room. There was also tons of gadgets and machinery. Everything was covered in layers of dust from not being used for a while. "Man someone should fire the custodian," Kurt coughed out going to walk forward, not noticing the infrared laser in front of his feet.

"Wait!" I cried out but I was too late. He had walked through it and set it off.

Looking at me over his shoulder he spat out, "What? You want to apologize for being such a cunt?" I froze. I couldn't believe he just said that. He actually called me that. That horrible word. Even I didn't say that word. I clenched my fists and jaw in anger. My nails dug into my palms, cutting open the skin and letting blood fall.

I didn't want to answer him but I did anyways. "No, I wanted to stop you from going through that censor beam!" I yelled throwing out my arm still angry and pointing to the red beam of light. He looked to where I was pointing and I saw his eyes widen in shock. The idiot didn't even bother to pay attention to his surroundings! Both of our heads shot forward when the main computer turned on.

A young man came on screen. He was about our age and tan with black hair. His shirt looked like something Fez from That 70's Show would wear. "January 22, 1978," He said. "Hi there! If you're listening to this message you have ten seconds before this lab self destructs. Have a nice day!" He gave a foreboding smile. "What's left of it that is."

Kurt ran forward and started pressing every button in sight in hopes of stopping the self destruction. "I knew I should have paid more attention in computer lab!" he cried out frantically.

"Oh yeah?" I asked giving a condescending snort. "What about training? I'm pretty damn sure we covered watching your surroundings 101."

"Look-" Whatever Kurt was about to say was drowned out by the explosion. We both went through the double doors and landed in a pile of boxes… again. I heard someone run over and briefly got frightened that they would see Kurt and go ballistic but I quickly calmed when I heard Rogue's voice.

"Hey, hey, are you okay?" She asked kneeling between us. "What happened?" I didn't answer my ribs were really hurting now. So I let Kurt handle this.

"Lab, booby trapped," was all he groaned out but Rogue understood.

The southern girl stood and walked to the doors. She peeked into the room and let out a breathy, "Whoa." Wanting to see more Rogue didn't hesitate to walk into the destroyed lab and check everything out. "Whatever this stuff was its thrashed now," she observed picking up a machine that had survived.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked walking in after her and rubbing his injured head. That had been what had taken the brunt of the fall.

Getting defensive Rogue turned the accusations back on Kurt. "Look who's talkin'! At least I didn't blow the place up!"

"She has a point y'know," I put my two cents in joining the two in the lab.

Kurt finally noticed what Rogue had in her hands and launched forward and tried to pull it away from her. He had already had one explosion today and he didn't want another. "Hey, let go of that!"

Not happy with being told what to do Rogue pulled back making them begin a small game of tug-a-war. "Back off blue boy! Who says you're in charge here?" With a final tug she threw her weight to the left flinging Kurt to me and being the nice person I am I caught him. Though, between you and me, I was really tempted to just let the jackass fall. He quickly pulled away, still mad at me I guess, only for both of us to get caught in a beam of light coming from the machine he and Rogue were fighting over.

We landed in some kind of a warped hallway. "What happened?" Kurt asked himself looking at the glimpses we got of the students walking in the school. "Where are we? The Twilight zone?" Well at least he included me into his musing.

"Man, Scott's gotta lighten up," I heard a familiar voice say and turned around. Kitty and Evan were walking next to each other down the hall.

"Yeah but Kurt's gotta, like, know when to quit," Kitty argued.

Kurt ran forward and tried to grab Kitty but his hand just went through her head. "Kitty? Kitty!" He cried out desperately. "No wait! No!" He looked at his hands and sounded as I he was about to cry. "What's happening to me?" I glared at the disappearing image of Kitty. He may have pissed me off but I still don't like that he seemed so desperate for Kitty's help when Evan was also right there. Why didn't he call for Evan also?

I turned away and muttered just loud enough for him to hear, "I don't know but I'm guessing that if we can see glimpses of them, they can us." I turned and walked down the hall to the boy's bathroom.

Just as I was about to walk in Kurt grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "What the hell are you doing?" He demanded.

I glared and pulled my wrist back. "I'm looking for Tye."

He crossed his arms and gave a disbelieving look. "In the guy's bathroom?"

"Yes, Tye skips 6th in here, normally," I turned to the bathroom only to turn back to Kurt and ask, "The hell do you care anyways?" When his eyes widened in surprise I continued. "Why don't you go scram after your precious Kitty Cat to save you?"

He ground his teeth before biting out, "Maybe I should."

"Fine!" with that I walked into the bathroom. I was disappointed when I saw Tye wasn't there.

Kurt walked in and sighed, "Look Alpha-" Whatever he was about to say he didn't get to because just then two guys walked in only to run back out screaming about ghosts.

I leaned against the wall and sighed, "Well at least my theory was correct."

"Alpha I'm-"

"Save it," I said walking past him out of the bathroom. He followed and we were back on the hallway. "Let's try and teleport outta here." I grabbed his hand and waited.

Looking at me with a raised eyebrow completely confused he asked, "What are you doing?"

I gave him a bored look and explained, "I teleport through elements. That means that I'm useless in this aspect." He nodded and we bamfed around multiple times.

After around the 20th time Kurt stopped. "Okay wherever this is I can't teleport out. Ugh this is just way too freaky!" I had to agree with him there. This was odd. Suddenly a desk came out of thin air and tried to crush us. "Ah!" Kurt grabbed me and jumped back. "It's raining furniture!"

I looked at Kurt's arm around me and then at his face. He looked down at me and we just kind of stood there awkwardly. "Thanks," I said before looking down again in shame. "And I'm sorry."

"I disserved it," he said with an apologetic smile.

With a smirk I brought his head down and gave him a kiss, "Yeah you did." We broke apart and smiled. Then two chairs and a car tried to kill us. Kurt teleported us to the gym. We heard someone coming so Kurt teleported above the gym doors.

"Whoa," some guy said walking in and waving at the smoke, "Where did you come from?" He asked the smoke. Kurt jumped down and put his hands up in a calm down way. "What are you man?" The teen boy asked in surprise.

"Don't let my looks fool you," Kurt said with a smile. "I'm a harmless blue fuzz ball." I leaned against the wall tired of all this crap. I'm ready to go home and go to bed. This is too much excitement for one day. "Hey I know you," Kurt said catching my attention. "You're the one I saw on the computer screen before it blew!" Now that I look at him he is the dude from the computer.

"Uh yeah the names Forge," he said confused as to why there were suddenly two people here. "So you found my lab huh? What's with the Halloween get up?"

Kurt smiled and replied, "No costume. I'm human but I'm a mutant. I know I look strange but," he bamfed behind Forge, "there are some fringe benefits."

"Trippy!" He cried out in amazement. "I thought I was the only one!" He held up his left hand and it transformed in to a machine.

"Nope," I said in boredom.

Forge turned to me and asked, "What's your power?"

"Hm? Oh I control elements."

"Awesome!" Forge walked over to this random table in the middle of the gym. He sat down and started working on something with his mecha arm. I stayed put while Kurt walked over and sat on the table. Then a bird bath fell from the ceiling.

Kurt looked at it before turning to Forge. "Man someone is really giving that gizmo of yours a work out."

Forge looked up to Kurt before going back to his invention. "That 'gizmo' is a trans-dimensional projector; old science fair project back in '78. When I fired it up it created this pocket dimension that I call Middleverse. I got caught in the ray myself and I've been here ever sense."

Kurt blinked for a second before asking, "78? But you still look…"

"Like I did back then?" Forge finished for him. "Yeah, I can't explain it."

I gave a shrug and said, "I was gonna say cute." Forge blushed and Kurt glared at me.

"Subtle," my fuzz ball pouted.

I glomped him and said in a baby voice, "I wuvverz joo!"

"Bullshit!" I just kissed him on the cheek and he sighed heavily. "What I put up with."

Forge smiled at us before continuing with his story, "They shut down my lab after the accident. Everyone was totally freaked when I disappeared."

"So there's no way back?" Kurt asked saddening quickly.

Forge sighed and answered, "Not without help from the other side." He then smirked at Kurt. "And I'm thinking you may be able to help out on that." His face dropped again and he muttered, "And man, I'm telling you, I'm ready to go home." A pair of girls walked through the gym and into the locker room.

I missed the smirk Kurt sent my way but I sure as hell didn't miss what he said, "So how far does this middle verse extend?"

I could feel my eye twitching and I grabbed a hand full of Kurt's hair pulling him down to my level. "Your ass is about to find out."

"Ow Alpha! I was kidding! You know my scalp is sensitive! C'mon I love my hair!" He tried to pull my hand off but I kept a good hold.

Forge laughed at us and answered, "Stops just short of the girl's locker. Isn't that a burn? Ha! Done!" he held up some kind of machine.

"Uhhh?" was all I could say as I looked at it.

"What is it?" Kurt asked for me looking at it also.

With a proud smile Forge said, "This little baby will alter the space shift frequency of your teleport power."

"Uh," Kurt held up his hand and spaced to fingers about an inch apart. "My English is a little limited.

I decided to explain it a little simpler. Of course I was only guestimating. "With this, Kurt should be able to teleport to our original dimension … right?"

"Yeah, but only for a second. These batteries don't have much power. Still with enough luck you can tell somebody how to reset the projector to get us back." Forge said.

Kurt groaned and put his head in his hands, "I just hope they don't think I'm joking." Shit I hadn't thought of that.

"What do you mean?" Forge asked confused.

"He doesn't have the most serious of reps," I said with a sigh. "But it will have to do. We should most likely head to your old lab. Someone is bound to check the damage out."

With that we left for the lab. Forge came up beside me and asked, "So how do you know so much about science?"

"Eh," I sadi and shrugged, "I just hang around a bunch of geeks and pick up a few random things, but I'm more of a mechanics person. I work on cars and stuff."

"Wow! The girls back in my time were never like that."

"Yeah well times tend to change things," I said not really sure how to reply.

We got to the lab just as Rogue was leading in the X men. She and Scott walked over to where we got beamed here. Scott kneeled down and pick up a piece of debris. "If you hurt them I'll-"

"Look," Rogue cut him off pointing in his face, "You start threatenin' me and you're never gonna find your friends."

Jean quickly walked forward and tries to calm Scott down. "Take it easy Cyclops." Why the hell do they do that? It's obvious who we are. What's the point in the nicknames? I have an excuse I can't remember my real name and obviously my dad can't so there. Nyaa.

"Yo guys!" Kitty called to the guys from where she was standing with Tye and Evan holding the trans-dimensional projector. "We've been running a diagnostic on this thing."

Tye snorted and said, "The shit uses CPM."

"Talk about retro man," Evan said putting his two cents in.

Tye crossed his arms and pointed at the machine with one of his fingers. "It's putting out aa steady low powered pulse wave that just seems to disappear into thin air."

"And that means what exactly?" Scott asked also crossing his arms.

Evan answered that, "Well, we figured that the pulse is trapped to Crawler in some other dimension. "

I threw my hands in the air and cried out happily, "Yes!"

"K, so let's trash this thing," Scott said effectively ruining my happy mood.

"NO!" I dropped my head in disappointment and grabbed onto Kurt's leg bawling like the over dramatic idiot that I am.

Forge also grabbed onto Kurt and shook his shoulders in desperation. "They've got it all wrong! If they destroy the projector we'll be trapped here forever!" At this news I sobbed harder.

Scott placed the projector on a box and stepped back. "everyone stand back," He warned putting a hand on his shades, "I'm gonna use full power and it could get messy."

"You dumbshit!" I yelled at Scott and threw a random chicken I found at him. Unfortunately is just went through him. Forge worked on the transported connected to Kurt muttering to himself.

"Hurry Forge!" Kurt rushed buzzing in anxiety. "They're gonna nuke the projector any second!"

I latched back onto Kurt's leg and cried with renewed vigor, "We're all gonna die!"

"Done!" Forge exclaimed pulling me from my pity party. "I think it will make you visible for a second but I was so rushed putting it together-"

"Who gives a shit?" I shouted letting go of Kurt and waving my arms frantically in the direction of Tye and the others. "Just tell him what to do so we can get the hell up outta here!"

Understanding that I would most likely kill him if he didn't do as I said, he showed Kurt what to do. "Push that button and teleport. Tell them not to destroy the machine. They have to reset it instead."

"Right,' Kurt said with a determined nod. "I'm gone." He bamfed in front of the others and said, "Reset, don't-" but he couldn't finish before the batteries died. "Damnit," He muttered and stood next to me watching how things would play out.

Scott stared at where Kurt had been and asked the others, clearly freaked out, "You guys saw that, right?"

"He's still alive!" Rogue sighed in relief.

"What was he saying?" Jean asked.

Evan stepped forward and said, "He said 'Reset, don't'. Y'know don't reset? He wants you to blow it up! Do it!"

Scott hesitated and replied, "Uh, it sounded more like a warning to me."

Froge turned to me and asked nervous, "Do you think they'll get it?"

"No."I said flat out. I had gone beyond the freak out stage and had come to terms with the fact that I would be stuck here forever.

Kurt wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me and put his forehead on my shoulder. "I just hope they believe it," he groaned out.

"A warning? From the goof man himself?" Evan almost laughed at the thought. "Nah, c'mon shred that sucker!" That fucker didn't even care that we could be stuck here forever. He just wanted to have some cheap firework fun!

Tye seemed to be thinking along the same lines. He slammed Evan against the wall and shouted in his face, "You bastard!" His eyes had turned black and his fangs had grown longer in his anger. "You don't give a shit about them!" He goes to punch Evan but Kitty and Jean hold him back. He pulled away from both of them with a growl and turned to Scott. "Reset the damn thing! That's what he was trying to say! You all cannot be that fucking stupid!"

Scott stood there a moment in shock before nodding. "You're right."

"Yes," Kurt cried out happily throwing one fist in the air and hugging me tighter with his other arm. "Score," he said as he and Forge high fived.

Scott reset the projector and a portal appeared. "C'mon! Teleport through!"

"Let's go," Kurt urged and grabbed Forge's arm getting ready to bamf.

"We can't!" Forge argued pulling away. "The batteries are tapped out. We need more juice to get us home!"

Frustrated that we had to waste more time Kurt shouted, "Where are we gonna get the power?"

"I don't know!" Forge shouted back angry that Kurt was yelling at him.

With a growl I grabbed both of them and teleported. "Useless, both of you!" we stopped in front of the car.

"Groovy ride!" Forge exclaimed. "But where is the power source?"

I popped up the hood of the car and dragged Kurt over so I could attach the transporter to the car battery. Forge walked over to observe. "Far out man!"

"Ugh, I swear that homies lingo is so wack!" Kurt sighed as if exhausted.

Stopping momentarily I turned to Kurt, slapped him in the face, and said, "No!" I then climbed into the driver's seat and hotwired the car.

"You sure this will work?" Kurt asked me nervous.

"Yes!" I said with a giant smile after a few moments my face turned thoughtful and I said, "Wait a minute no," and after another few moments I shrugged, "Ionno."

Kurt sighed and muttered, "Wonderful."

"How do you put up with this?" Forge asked Kurt completely terrified.

"A hell of a lot of Tequila!" I answered for him and took off laughing maniacally. Kurt bamfed the whole car and we went through the portal. The airbags diploid when we crashed into The Blob.

Forge started playing with the air bags before turning to me and asking, "What the heck are these things?"

"Reentry cushions," Kurt said with a cheesy smile. "Cool aye?"

* * *

/Outside/

"Hey you're welcome to crash with us a while Forge," Scott said to Forge as we all stood in the parking lot out side the school. "Xavier's cool. You'd like him."

Forge smiled and shook his head. "Thanks but I'd better go find my parents. I'm 20 years late for curfew." He then turned to Kurt and I. Shaking hands with Kurt he said, "Thanks for bailing me out."

"Hey anytime."

"C'mon we'll give you a lift!" I offered with a big ass smile on my face.

Forge put his hands up as if to keep me away and said nervously, "Thanks but no problem. It's just a few blocks."

"Okay but if you need any help just call," Scott assured him handing Forge a piece of paper with the institutes number on it.

"Will do," Forge said and walked off as we all said bye.

* * *

/In Kurt's Room/

I snuggled closer to Kurt and buried my face into his chest. The steady breathing lulled me into a half asleep/ half awake state. I almost jumped when he started to talk. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you're gonna lose all your memories."

* * *

**Alpha: Wow my first cliff hanger. Oooh the suspense!**

**Tye: Please review so I don't have to listen to her bitch about it.**

**Alpha: Shut up you know you love me.**

**Tye: Like water and vinegar. **


	8. Chazz

**A: Yo! Hope you enjoy it and sory for taking so long!**

**T: Please leave a review with constructive critisism!**

**A: Yeah! There is no way in hell this story is perfect!**

**T: What the hell is up with the exclamation marks!**

**A: I don't know!**

* * *

I snapped my head up in shock and turned over to face him. I wasn't sure if I heard what I thought I had heard or if I had gone insane for a moment. While the latter sounded way more enticing I knew the first was true by the look Kurt was giving me. I sighed, "Kurt," and went to place my hand on his cheek as a sort of comfort not just for him but for myself. When my hand was an inch away he growled and pushed himself away from me and off the bed. Still growling he stormed over to the window and began pacing in front of it.

Now that was confusing. What the hell was he getting so upset for? It's not like it's his memories that might be lost! I also stood and stood before him effectively blocking his path. He stopped short and glared sown at me. His eyes glowed with emotion, one I did not want to see directed to me, but of course my pride couldn't help but show and thus I became super bitch! "What the hell is your problem? This has nothing to do with you! How did you find out anyways?"

"Oh, so you were planning on keeping it a secret, huh?" He asked letting out a disbelieving chuckle, "Isn't that wonderful?"

"Like I said," I ground out teeth gnashing together in aggravation, "This has nothing to do with you. I'm the one losing memories not you!" His eyes narrowed but I continued on ignoring the obvious sign that it would really be better if I shut my mouth. "It's something I'll deal with! Which is why I didn't tell you, because it's stupid for you and anyone else to worry. So what if I lose them? I'll make new ones and get the hell on with life!"

"This doesn't affect just you!" He roared. "Stop being so damn selfish! I'm not sure whether you do it to just piss everyone off and make them feel as if they're beneath you or if you're completely oblivious to it!" Ok I disserved that. I was being selfish but I do believe it's justified. I mean I'm the one with the life changing issue! I'm entitled to be selfish!

I crossed my arms getting defensive and growled. "So what if I'm being selfish! If I can get over so can the rest of you!"

"That's it though!" … huh? "You won't remember anything to get over!" When I didn't respond he through his hands in the air and turned walking to the wall. "The rest of us will lose a friend, a daughter," he then turned and gave a sad look, "a lover."

Letting my arms drop I once again tried to argue, "And I'll lose you guys too!"

"But you won't remember us!"

"So?"

"So it's like you wouldn't have lost anything!" I knew I had lost this battle so I went back to the beginning.

Glaring up at him I asked quietly emphasizing each word, "Who told you?"

He gave me an even look and replied crossing his arms, "Tye." Tye? Tye told him? Why the fuck would Tye do that? "He thought it was the right thing to let me know. Y'know instead of me just waking up one morning and having no clue why you suddenly don't know who I am." Point taken. "Heh, it's nice to know that you'll tell him and not me."

"I didn't tell him!" I yelled automatically back on the defensive from being accused. "He and I overheard the professor and my dad talking about it! I wasn't even supposed to know!"

"But you knew! Why couldn't you give the rest of us the same courtesy?" he sighed and leaned against the wall in exhaustion. This was really taking a toll on him. Damnit! Why can't I just tell him?

I also gave a sigh and said, "I'm sorry I just-"

"No."

"No?" What is he talking about?

He stood once again and looked down at me his jaw clenched and body tense. "I'm not forgiving you just like that anymore. I love you but I'm not going to be your little lap dog anymore. You've taken advantage of me and I'm not happy about it."

"I haven't-"

"Yes." He said cutting me off, "You have." He turned his head and stared out the window. "Please leave."

I couldn't believe this. He had to be joking! "Kurt."

"Leave," he said quietly fully turning from me.

Knowing nothing else to do I complied. Teleporting outside, I found the window to mine and Tye's, room. I walked in and noticed Tye sitting on the bed just looking at me. His face was so remorseful. He was upset about telling Kurt but he had done the right thing. I just wish I could do the same without my damn pride getting in the way. Too tired to do anything else I sighed and walked to the bathroom. Inside I turned on the shower and sat under the stream of hot water not even bother to take off my clothes.

Even when the water became frigid and icy I did not move. I hadn't the energy. My life was falling apart and now I realized that I'm too pathetic to do anything. Kurt was right. I am selfish and I do take advantage of him and everyone else for that matter. I used to think I was the strong girl who could take over the world with my determination and badassness, now I realize that really I'm just a pathetic girl who gets her way by being a total jerk to everyone.

I was so caught up in my pathetic self pity party that I didn't even notice Tye come in and get me out of the shower nor did I notice him dry my hair, change my clothes, or put me in the bed. I didn't notice him kiss my forehead. I didn't notice him tuck me in like mothers would their children, and last I didn't notice him leave the room with a determined demeanor.

* * *

/Tye's P.O.V/

I walked down the hall quickly before my confidence wore off. Sure I talked big when Alpha was there to protect me but now I was going up against the professor and Alpha is probably comatose now. Standing outside the office doors I hesitated. This was such a stupid idea! With that thought in mind I walked into the room without knocking. The professor looked up at me from his paper work and smiled. "Tye, what could you possibly be doing up at this hour?" Oh like you don't know.

"You can't pull Alpha's memories," I said flat out. This was no time for pleasantries or to beat around the bush. Xavier signed and set down the papers still in his hands.

"I had a feeling that is what this was about," he said and clasped his hands together resting his lips on his fingers, "but Tye it has to be done."

I walked forward and stood in front of his desk insisting, "No it doesn't! Alpha will figure something out you know she will! She always figures something out!" I know it sounds as if I'm over exaggerating but I'm not! Alpha always got us out of a tight spot. Even before I had my powers I was still a nuisance and would often be seen running from an angry mob of some sort and Alpha would always come to save the day for me. Well now it's my turn damnit!

"Tye," the professor started calmly only pissing me off the he seemed to be taking this so lightly, "I'm afraid that Alpha can't save herself this time. We need to take action. What if she loses control again and it actually hurts someone?" I didn't reply knowing he had a point but I still stood by my argument. Alpha would figure something out and keep her memories. Then we could put this whole situation behind us and she and Kurt can be happy again. "Now go to bed. It's late." I went to protest but he silenced me with a look and I walked back to mine and Alpha's room.

Just as I had suspected Alpha was out. Her breathing was steady and her face was peaceful so unlike when she had walked into the room. I glared down at my feet in anger and guilt. I shouldn't have told Kurt. Alpha would have told him in her own time… who am I kidding she would have waited till the last possible second and then run off to the professor. As big and bad as she acts she really is a coward when it comes to her relationships with people. She doesn't let others in because she doesn't want to bother them with her mess and as noble as that sounds she does that to keep others from seeing how fragile she could really be.

Looking back at my best friend I knew I had to do something. That idiot had always helped me so now this idiot is gonna help her. I walked over to our closet and grabbed a duffle bag and began filling it with clothes. She won't lose her memories. I'll make damn sure of that.

* * *

/Kurt's P.O.V/

I awoke from about two hours of sleep. I don't regret what I said to Alpha last night but I do wish it hadn't of gone as bad as it did. But I'm so tired of her walking all over me! I do everything for her and she doesn't do anything in return. I want the relationship to work out I really do but from the looks so far that it will.

Standing from the bed I walked to the dresser and grabbed my clothing for the day. I was skipping a shower this morning, too tired to really even bother with fighting to get in the bathroom before all the hot water was used. Actually, I really wasn't in the mood to do anything but skipping school would just raise questions, questions that I was not in the mood to answer.

I went down stairs and waited in the kitchen with everyone else and put on a happy charade. The others didn't need to know about the fight. It was none of their business and I'm sure Tye will tell them when he and Alpha come down.

Now that I look around…. There is no food in the kitchen. Alpha always cooks so I guess that means she hasn't woken up yet. That's odd considering she doesn't sleep for very long, but I guess the fight wore her out too. I hope she thought about what I said.

"Excuse me everyone," The Professor said rolling into the kitchen drawing everyone's attention to him, "Alpha and Tye will not be with us for a few days." What?

"Why not Professor?" Scott asked confused like every other person in the room.

The Professor looked to me for a second before looking to Scott and replying, "They have been sent on a small mission for me."

"What kind of mission? And how come we don't get to go?" Kitty asked somewhat miffed that she was left out.

Sighing, Xavier turned and began leaving the room. "They are personal matters that I thought just the two of them needed to handle." With that he left the room and everyone began to discuss the new information.

Why would they leave? And there is no way there's a mission for them. She was having her memories erased tomorrow. Something is not right. The professor was lying and I'm going to find out why.

I quickly followed him to his office and teleported in, instead of using the door. "Ah Kurt," he greeted just getting situated at his desk, "I had a feeling I'd be explaining a few things to you."

"He's not the only one Chuck," Logan said coming into the room and leaning against the door with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face.

"Yes, well," The Professor said and rolled over to the window that looked over the grounds, "Alpha and Kurt seemed to have a dispute last night. Am I correct?" He asked looking to me for confirmation, not that he needed it. I nodded and he turned back to the window. I glanced at Logan out of the corner of my eye and flinched at the glare I was getting from him. "Tye afterwards come to my office and demanded that I not pull Alpha's memories."

"Wait," Logan interrupted stepping forward, "How did he know about that?"

"It seems Alpha and Tye overheard our conversation. Though, I'm not entirely sure how Kurt found out." They both tuned to me for the answer.

Looking down I muttered the answer, "Tye told me. That's what we had a fight about, her not telling me. I felt betrayed." I didn't look up out of fear and embarrassment. I had been so sure that I had done the right thing last night but now with Logan glaring at me I feel like the biggest idiot in the world. He had that effect on people. If you didn't agree with his views you were an idiot and he let you know that with a simple passing glance.

"Well," Logan said straightening and turning to Xavier, "Where are they at?" The professor and I turned to him. "I'm going to go get her bring her back and beat both of their asses for being such drama queens… and eavesdropping."

Professor Xavier sighed and said, "You might have a problem in doing that Logan."

"And why is that?" Logan asked offended that the professor didn't think he could take on two of his own students.

"Because I have absolutely no idea where they are."

"WHAT?" Logan and I cried out in shock. The professor not knowing where they could be? He could find anybody!

"Yes it's surprising to me too," Xavier said turning back to the window. "But what we need to focus on is what to do when they get back." I was not a fan of that plan. Logan and I looked at each other and I knew we had the same thoughts. There is no way the professor would take something like this so lightly. "Now Kurt, don't you think you should get ready for school?"

Sighing upset that I was being dismissed in what seemed to be the very middle of things, teleported outside of the school and went ahead and walked inside to the office. I was going to let the people at the front office know that Tye and Alpha were sick and to let them know to call the professor if there was anything that they needed to know.

After that I headed to my first period class and sat down. This was confusing. Alpha and Tye left? I understand why but how could the professor not know where? And why would she take Tye with her? And why didn't she tell me? Had she always been planning on leaving or was this just a last minute decision? Why does she seem to trust Tye so much more than me? …. Is she really just friends with him? Could they be more than just 'best friends'?

* * *

/Tye's P.O.V/

I'm starting to get worried about Alpha. I looked over and noticed that she was still asleep. She kept tossing around like she was in a nightmare or something. I just hope she doesn't hit me… I'm not that great of a driver. She hits me and we're both dead.

Sighing I looked back at the road and almost flinched when I saw the building that I would now deem our home. The whole place looked as if it was ready to fall apart and the swing set out front actually had. This had once been a good orphanage but they ran out of funds and they shut down, but it would suffice for now.

I knew my way around the building. I had come here quite often. My little brother used to be here. After the place went out of business all the kids were shipped around to different orphanages. I haven't really looked around for him much. I should but he probably doesn't even remember me now. Standing in the middle of the front room I shifted Alpha's sleeping form and headed to what I knew was the owner's bedroom. The place still looked mildly decent on the inside.

* * *

/Alpha's P.O.V/

"Huh? What the hell am I doing back here?" I asked myself, looking around the pitch blackness. Crossing my arms I thought to myself though it still rung out like an echo, "I've got a bad feeling about this." I was still weary of being back within my mind after what had happened with the professor. I began walking to the left and a path lit up. I followed it until I came into an all too familiar stone room. All along the walls were pictures of different elements in a row with each element under the picture. And once again only fire, lightening, darkness, and wind were there. But oddly enough everything was perfectly fine. Nothing was broken and no stones were cracked like I had left it last time. "Well it's nice to see it's been repaired," I muttered.

"You have me to thank for that," a voice called from behind me. Swiftly turning I saw a man around the age of thirty smiling and waving at me like a three year old. "Hi!"

"Gah!" I cried in surprise and jumped away from the man.

"Well that's not a very warm welcome," He muttered to himself face dropping into an annoyed look.

I pointed at him and yelled out, "Who the hell are you?"

Crossing his arms and turning his nose to the air he replied, "You know you don't have to be so rude."

"What?"

"I was half expecting a 'thank you' but… I forgot to take into account how big a bitch you are."

"Hey don't go around insulting people you don't know!" I cried out seriously getting offended at the asshole. I mean didn't I have enough shit to deal with without this guy?

He stepped closer and smirked. "Oh, but I do know you."

I paused for a second and blinked a few times before asking slowly and leaning my upper body away, "You're not some kind of creepy telepathic stalker are you?"

With a vein in his forehead throbbing he appeared next to me and yelled right n my ear, "Don't be ridiculous you idiot!" He then turned away and pouted. "I'm not some kind of Michael Jackson wanna be pedophile."

Frowning at the blonde haired man next to me I rubbed my ear and grouched, "You didn't have to yell in my ear like that." Ignoring his the twitch under his green eye, I dropped to the ground and continued to nurse my ear. "Ugh, man it's still ringing."

Glaring down at me the man growled, "Immature brat."

Deciding to ignore the insult for now and focus on more important things I slid my butt on the ground until I was facing him and asked, "So who are you and what are you doing here anyways? Last I checked this was my mind and I don't ever remember you being here."

"Well," he said closing his eyes and smirking to himself he walked around the area striking what he must have thought were dramatic poses reminding me heavily of Tamaki from Ouran High school Host Club, "I am Chazz and I was created here in your mind by you to be devilishly sexy and to keep your shit in check."

Standing and placing a hand on my hip and all my weight on that leg I asked him with a smirk knowing full well I would put a huge dent in his ego, "Little full of yourself aren't ya?"

Giving me an aggravated look he asked, "Do you have to ruin my moment?"

"Yep!"

"Bitch."

"But," I said giving him an inquiring look, "I don't remember making you."

He waved his hand dismissively and said, "Eh, it was a subconscious thing."

"So you're like my accident crack baby?" I asked summing it all up.

"Well when you put it like that," He snapped turning away from me and pouting.

Sighing I turned from him and looked around. "Oh, don't be such a baby."

"I'm not! You're just being a meany butt!"

"Oh, for fuck's sake! You're actually more annoying than I am!"

"I know I'm surprised too."

"Gah!"

* * *

/Logan's P.O.V/

I took another sharp turn following my daughter's scent. Just because the professor couldn't sense them doesn't mean that they aren't somewhere. Truthfully I think Chuck's just lying to me and the elf about that. Why he's lying I don't know but he's got to have a reason behind it. Making another sharp turn I found myself in front of an old abandoned building. Stepping off my bike I walked to the front door.

* * *

/Tye's P.O.V/

It had been a few hours now and I was making a sandwich when I heard a bang upstairs. Scared that Alpha had hurt herself I ran into the bedroom and almost died of shock from what I saw. There was Alpha lying on the floor yelling at a man who was lying on top of her also yelling back in her face.

"Don't you know how to land on your own damn feet?"

"Don't you? I would have been fine if you hadn't of fallen on top of me!"

"Aren't you strong enough to support a little weight?"

"A little weight? Your fatass almost crushed me!"

"Fatass? I outta!" Soon the two of them were wrestling on the floor but I still was too shocked to do anything.

"What the hell is going on here?" I heard a gruff voice behind me ask.

Jumping all three of us ended up in a line looking frightfully up at Logan.

"…Uh hi?" I tried with a little wave only to 'eep' and jump behind Alpha for protection.

"Any of you want to explain what's going on?"

"So you were being a selfish brat, you were trying to play the hero, and you're some guy that she made up in her mind and brought out into the real world?" Logan asked after we finished telling our own parts of the tale. When we all nodded he groaned and flopped back onto the bed he was sitting on in disbelief and just stayed there for a second.

"You think we killed him?" Chazz whispered leaning over to Alpha.

"I don't think so," She said back not really sounding sure of herself.

"Maybe he had a brain fart cause he's an old man and can't handle this much stress," I offered before quickly ducking three steel claws, that were swiped at my head.

"Watch it, bub," Logan growled at me before grabbing Alpha by the back of her shirt collar and carrying her to the door. "Alright pup. Time to go home and explain everything."

Pouting Alpha crossed her arms and allowed her father to take her back to his bike. I on the other hand went back to my car and shoved that Chazz guy into the passenger seat. "I don't trust you." I hissed at him and started the engine.

"Really? Cause I don't give a rat's ass what you think." He gave me a giant fake smile before turning away and frowning looking out the window. He definitely seemed like someone Alpha would create. He was tall, about 5'9", with long shaggy hair, slanted green eyes, and stubble on his chin. He seemed like the type to be full of himself and a lady's man. Damnit, I already have a hard enough time as it is to get girls. Now I have to compete with this jerkoff? Fuck my life.

* * *

/Alpha's P.O.V/

I sat pouting in front of the professor as he just stared at me. I wish he would at least say something. The silence makes me uncomfortable. Tye shifted nervously next to me while Chazz just looked at his nails and picked some dirt out from under them. I glared at him before looking back to the professor. "So," he finally said, "You, Chazz, are a being Alpha made in her subconscious?"

"Uh huh," Chazz replied still looking at his nails not paying any attention. "Ow!" He yelped when my dad slapped him on the back of the head and glared at him as if to say 'show some damn respect'. Turning back to Xavier Chazz nodded and rubbed the sore spot on his head.

Tye quietly chuckled on the other side of me at his misery. I still sat quietly. "Now, you said that it is your job to keep her elements under control?"

"Yes, sir. I was subconsciously created to stabilize Alpha's state of mind. The down side is that now that I have a body of my own we are connected." Chazz said sitting a little straighter in show of how serious the situation is.

The professor raised an eyebrow and asked, "Connected? How so?"

"Well," Chazz started scratching his cheek, "Any strong emotion that either of us feel will be transferred to the other. Not only that but physical pain is another, not a small slap but if a fatal injury was to claim one of us, um this is hard to explain," He sighed and thought for a moment before continuing, " The wound is like split so that one person doesn't die just both are gonna need to be in critical care for a while."

"So basically we'd be better off you were dead?" Tye asked hopefully leaning forward to peer around me and at Chazz.

Chazz glared at Tye before biting out, "No. That would just kill her also."

Yeah let's not go with that idea please. I actually enjoy life. I'm not some wanna be emo kid. Course not that a kid could actually be emo. That is a genre of music and kids cannot be music genres. I was snapped back to attention when the doors to the room busted open. And there was my fuzzy blue elf glaring at us with a hella lot of fury. I swear I about wet my pants when I saw that look. My first instinct was to hold him but after remembering how big of a bitch I had been and how angry he was I stopped and dropped my head to look at the floor in shame. Tye matched me in the motion.

Chazz, on the other hand, looked at him before asking, "There something you want honey? Cause I can give it to you." He ended the sentence with a wink.

I stared at him in shock my eyes wide along with all the other male's in the room. "Holy shit," Tye chocked out. "Are you gay?"

Chazz looks at us as if we were insane before saying, "Of course I am. It be impossible not to be coming from her mind. I mean have you guys heard her thoughts? They get pretty kin-"

"Okay!" I said quickly covering Chazz's mouth to save myself from further embarrassment. Kurt walked forward and stood in front of me. He glared at me for a second before swiftly turning and punching Tye in the face knocking him off the couch.

Tye in shock just laid there for a moment before kicking Kurt's feet out from under him and kicking him in the stomach. Tye then rolled on top of Kurt and punched his face before Kurt bamfed out from under him and landed onto him elbowing Tye in the face.

"Enough!" The professor finally shouted making the two boys freeze.

* * *

/Kurt's P.O.V/

I chocked slightly when Logan pulled me away from the bastard by my collar. But then bamfed from him and on the other side of the room where we all could still see each other. I took slight pride in noticing that he was injured slightly more than I was. Then out of habit I looked at Alpha. She was actually helping that guy up! What the hell is that? I bet they really were off … doing that! And I actually gave her enough trust to believe that she wouldn't. I guess I got my hopes up too far.

* * *

**T: Seriously a gay guy?**

**A: I love gay guys! They're awesome!**

**T: What ever...**

**A: Don't make me pair you with him.**

**T: You wouldn't!**

**A: Try me!**


	9. Turn of the Rogue

**Alpha: Sorry for the long update!**

**Tye: Enjoy and review! **

* * *

It had been a few hours sense the incident in the office and I was sitting in my jet thinking over things. This whole issue went from a 2 to a 200 in less than a day. I did not like how this was panning out. So far I've been a selfish brat, a pity party princess, and now an emotional wreck Barbie. This needed to be fixed and it needed to be fixed soon.

"God damnit!" Tye yelled stomping into the cockpit along with me. "You've got about five seconds to get that fag away from me before I go insane!"

Sighing I rested my elbow against the back of the pilot's seat and my chin on my hand I asked, "What is it now?"

Turning quickly towards me he pointed his finger in my face accusing, "You!"

"Me?" I am now thoroughly confused.

"Because of your damned feelings for Kurt that asshole now projects those feeling on me!"

"… And this is a bad thing how?"

"I'm not gay!" He screeched almost pulling all the hair from his scalp in frustration.

Raising an eyebrow in amusement I replied with a smirk, "Tye, hun, you're so deep in the closet you're finding Christmas presents."

His face turned bright red and his whole body went tense as he pouted at me. I just smiled in response. It's impossible to be upset for long with Tye around. Stomping his foot he shouted, "I am not!"

"So you are gay."

"What?"

"Well," I said standing and walking to the door, "if you're not in the closet then you must logically be out of the closet in which case, you're gay." I ran out of the room before he could completely blow up on me.

"BITCH!"

Walking through the mansion I took notice of what everyone was doing. Scott and Jean were packing for their geography, geology? Whatever geek club they were in's trip. Evan is skateboarding outside. Chazz is looking around like crazy for Tye. Kitty is typing away on her laptop. Dad is training. Storm is gardening and the professor is with her. The only person who wasn't outside acting normally was Kurt. Deciding to grow a pair I went up stairs and to his room.

It took a moment of hesitation before I finally knocked on the door. After a few seconds the door swung open. As soon as Kurt saw it was me his entire face dropped. "What do you want?" His eyes narrowed and his entire physique seemed to hunch and become a brooding mass.

"I wanted to talk to you." I felt horrible and I'm positive it showed all over my face.

"Well unfortunately I'm not exactly in the talking mood so if you'll excuse me." He began to close the door but I stopped it.

Forcing myself into the room I shouted, "Oh no. We're talking."

"Get the hell out!"

"No," I grabbed onto his shadow and kept it still thus disabling him from teleporting away. "I want to know what I did that was so bad?" Forcing him to walk over and sit in his desk chair I continued. "I never lied to you. Yes, I understand that keeping the whole memory loss thing was bad but I still didn't lie about it. And now you act as if I just stabbed you in the back! And then you attacked Tye!" I was pacing by this point. "So please tell me what the hell I did to make you like this and how I can make it better!"

He didn't answer and just looked away. Close to tears I walked forward and grabbed his face forcing him to look at me. "I'm still completely in love with you and this whole time you've been mad at me I've felt horrible."

"Horrible enough to run off with Tye?" He spat out. I paused for a second. Is this what's been bothering him? This? I almost laughed at the ridiculousness of the whole situation. Me and Tye? That would never happen. I knew Kurt was over protective but I never thought it would go this far.

Sighing I smiled at him and said, "Kurt, Tye took me away so the professor wouldn't erase my memories so that you and I could still be together. He has no interest in me that way and I would probably die before I would ever think of him that way."

He gave me a disbelieving look and I knew the one thing I had to say to break the ice. "Besides, I'm pretty sure he and Chazz are gonna be getting pretty close." A small smile made its way to his lips and I beamed back at him. "I'm sorry," I said looking in his eyes. "Forgive me?"

Smiling back he said, "I always have. I was stupid for not doing so before."

"Tis ok hun. I really should stop being the spoiled brat I tend to be. How about you give me a spanking and we call it even?" I asked giving him a feral smirk, climbing into his lap and grinding my hips on his.

* * *

/Few hours latter/

I stayed where I was curled up next to Kurt and smiled. Finally order had been restored.

CRASH! "GOD DAMNIT CHAZZ GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU SEXY BEAST!"

"AAHHH!"

Yep order is finally restored.

* * *

/Next morning/

Waking up the next day I felt amazing. It was still a few more hours before anyone would wake up so I stayed where I was and snuggled myself back into Kurt's chest. Our makeup had been so relieving that I actually had no problem with going to school today. Damn, I have to find Chazz a job today too. What the hell is he good at? Maybe he could work at Chip and Dale's? …. Ew! Mental image!

Groaning I turned onto my stomach and stuffed my head under a pillow accidentally waking up Kurt. "What are you doing? How can you even move this early?" His words were slurred from sleep and he kept his eyes closed not even opening his mouth all the way to pronounce his words right. Poor thing was so worn out from our 'make up' that he didn't even seem to want to wake up for the next few days. Funny he had been full of energy just a few hours ago.

"I just got the image of Chazz stripping in my head."

There was a pause before he groaned and placed a hand over his eyes. "That is something I could have gone without imagining."

"You and I both," I said slowly slipping to the edge of the bed before completely rolling off the side and onto the floor. After a second of lying there I slowly stood up and stretched. Looking around the room I asked, "I think you and Tye need to switch rooms."

"Oh?" he asked waking up little by little. "And why is that?"

"Cause as much as I love being with you, I also love having a bathroom about five feet from my bed." Walking across the room I picked up my clothes as I went. I also grabbed his and put them in the hamper he kept inside his closet. "Even if I do have to see Tye naked every morning to use it."

Chuckling he peered from under his arm at me and I threw his shirt at him so that it blocked his view. "Aw! C'mon!" he whined but didn't bother to move to pull it off his face.

I sighed and walked over pulling it off his face. Giving him a quick peck I walked teleported out the room and into Tye's . He, per usual, was snoring hanging partially off the bed… butt ass naked. Shaking my head I walked into the bathroom and hopped in the shower. "You," Tye said slipping into the room, "Did something naughty last night."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Oh, just the fact that Chazz was practically dry humping me until I morphed and hid under your dad's bed," he said glaring at me leaning against the door frame. I couldn't help it. I started laughing at my homophobic friend. I actually laughed so hard that I had to sit down in on the shower floor just to make sure that in my laughter I didn't slip and fall and bust my head open. Cause then Tye would be laughing at my expense and I really don't want that.

"I'm sorry," I giggled out standing back up and grabbing the soap.

"No you are not."

"True," I said rinsing off and then stepping out of the shower and tossing the soap to Tye. "Don't drop the soap. You never know where Chazz could be lurking around."

He caught the soap after it slipped around a little bit and glared at me. "Great, now I'm terrified to bathe."

"Not my issue!" I called out putting on my clothes in the other room. "Maybe your horrid stench will keep the booty monster at bay."

He laughed at the idea for a second before stopping and looking thoughtful. "Hmmm…." Laughing, I walked out of our room and down to the kitchen, to start breakfast. It didn't take long for dad to walk in with his paper and stat reading grabbing some of the already finished food and chowing down. We kept in silence for the time.

I had just taken in a gulp of orange juice when he asked, "Do you wanna tell me why the squirrel was hiding under my bed last night?"

I began to choke and blush at the same time. Throwing the plastic cup onto the ground I continued to try and free my airways, while dad just sat there calmly waiting on an answer, the jerk face. When I could finally breathe again I looked at him and said simply, "Chazz was trying to rape him and he thought hiding under your bed would be his safest bet." Dad didn't answer just looked me over before grunting and going back to his paper muttering about horny teenagers and AIDS.

Sighing I went back to cooking and finished just in time for everyone to burst through the doors. They were all chattering loudly and Chazz was once again fighting with Tye. The poor man just couldn't understand that Tye was straight. Sure he would act gay at times but he preferred vagina… not penis. Chazz is just beating a dead horse, and you know what they say? You can beat a dead horse and… well it'll still be dead…

We had all gotten p early this morning for training. It was a rescue simulation. A simple one but it would be the first one we have all done together. Jean, Scott, and Kurt would be in charge of getting the victim while Kitty, Evan, Tye, and I would be in charge of securing the perimeter. Like I stated, it would be simple as long as no one fucked up.

Taking my seat next to Scott I picked up my argument with Jean. "I still think someone should stay with you during the mission. You won't be able to hold them up and focus on your surroundings." I was referring to Scott and Kurt when I said them. There were infrared laser sensors on the floor surrounding the victim.

"I can take care of myself, Alpha!" Jean snapped glaring at me. She didn't like the fact that I was trying to tell her what to do. She believed that sense she was older she had more authority than I did. And she did in certain aspects. She was in charge of all the responsibilities while I just made sure everyone was safe and kept the place protected… She's just jealous that I had my own jet.

"I never said that," I answered with a growl. Her shout had turned all the attention to us. "I was just saying that you can't hold them up and fight off an enemy at the same time." It was hard to stay calm around her. I just didn't like her attitude and the way that she plays with Scott's emotions. Then she tries to say that I get too much freedom when she's never tried to do anything. She could get away with just as much as I do if she did anything.

"I'll be fine!" She snapped again she stood from her chair and turned to the professor. "Tell her," She practically begged him.

Xavier wasn't happy with the fight that had broken out. He knew that I had a point but he also knew that Jean wouldn't see it that way. Xavier knew that I tended to push Jean's buttons and that the both of us had ill feelings towards each other. Sighing he said, "We'll keep the plan the same." He noticed the triumphant look Jean shot me and quickly continued, "But if anything wrong happens we'll know to change it next time." I smirked back at Jean. Bitch was getting on my damn nerves.

I know it's petty but damnit I never said I was the most mature of people! It's just typical female bullshit that I just couldn't seem to rise above. I was actually civil with Jean before I noticed how she played Scott. Then she would always nag me about the stuff I did as if she was better than me. I don't like it when people do that. They aren't my parents and I don't need their 'guidance'. I've gotten along just fine before them and I'll stay fine without them.

Kurt slung his arm over my shoulders and whispered, "Why so tense mein liebe?"

"Einige Leute piss mich weg," I hissed back. I knew the others hated when we did this. It made them uncomfortable not knowing what we were talking about right in front of them.

Kissing my neck lightly he muttered back, "Lassen Sie sich nicht bei Ihnen. Du bist stärker als die.

" I smirked back at him looking into his glowing golden eyes. Damn did I love this guy. No way in hell am I gonna ever let him go, even if I have to tell him every dirty little secret in my life… not that I had anymore. I'm actually pretty open with my life.

"Sie müssen damit aufhören, dass," I said huskily, "Oder wir sind gonna am Ende fehlt Ausbildung."

Smiling and showing off his fangs, that I found damn sexy in bed, he replied, "Mir geht es gut, dass mit." I leaned in and gave him a swift kiss before turning back to the table and resting my head on it. I didn't eat breakfast usually, and defiantly not before training. Not that it was any worry with this session but I just hated eating breakfast. I prefer to snack throughout the day.

Kurt suddenly shouted in pain next to me. I looked up to see him rubbing his forehead and glaring at my dad who growled out, "I don't know what you two were talking about but I'm pretty sure I wouldn't like it. Kurt's cheeks turned a pretty shade of purple and I just set my head back down with a groan. "Pup," I looked up to see what he wanted, "If you have a kid I'm not helping you raise him."

"Then I guess it's a damn good thing I'm not pregnant, huh?" I bit out sarcastically a blush quickly working its way to my face.

The other's all laughed at Kurt and I while dad just glared and stood up. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and dragged me off. "C'mon pup, you and I are gonna have a little training session of our own before the others."

"NO!" I shouted trying to hold onto the carpet. "I don't wanna die!" With a final tug we were out of the kitchen and in the hall way on the path to my death.

I sat cross legged in the shadows waiting for the security guard to appear. My hair was messed up, my clothing singed, and I'm pretty sure I have a sprained wrist. Dad was not happy with the idea of me reproducing so he tried to beat abstinence into me. And for the record, he actually had a training session planned out for this exact occasion. I know realize were I got my insanity from, and it is from my dad. He had also shoved about twenty packets of birth control into my arms and then almost had a mental break down about how he wasn't ready to be a grandfather and how he hadn't even thought of a nickname yet. And he absolutely refused to be called Pappy.

I almost fell to the ground in shock when I heard Kitty's voice over the walkie talkie. "North perimeter secure." That must mean that the security was getting close. Jean, Scott, and Kurt should already be in place.

"This guys catching Z's, uh, I mean South perimeter secure." I was just about to do a face palm when I noticed my guard coming my way.

Standing, I slowly slunk into their shadow and locked them in place. Spraying the knock out gas into their face I let go of the shadow and let them fall to the floor. "West perimeter secure." It only took seconds for Tye to confirm the east perimeter as well.

"Ok," Scott said over his walkie talkie, "Let's make a rescue." Tye, Evan, Kitty, and I met up at the corner of The east and south perimeter waiting to hear over the mike what was happening. "Jean!" We heard Scott cry out in shock. "Oof!"

"Ugh, sorry," She apologized not really sorry for it. "You guys are heavy."

It took a few seconds before we heard Scott's voice again, "Storm… Storm! She's out."

"Nice aim," Kurt said condescendingly. I smirked a bit. Gotta love my sweet little smart ass.

"Which one of you guys has been putting on weight?" Jean snapped sounding like she was really struggling. "I can hardly hold you."

"It's not me!" Scott quickly said back. "It's Nightcrawler! Burgers seven days a week will do that to a fella." Hey he works it off! I wanted to snap back of course he didn't exactly work it off in a gym though so it would be best to keep my mouth shut.

Kurt wasn't bothered by it though. "Ah, the breakfast of mutants."

Suddenly we heard a muffled shout and then Scott and Kurt screaming. My guess was that Jean had gotten caught and because, as I had said, couldn't protect herself and focus on her powers at the same time she had dropped Kurt and Scott. Damn, I'm good. "Let's grab her and port out of here!" Scott shouted and we all stood waiting only to hear the sound of a struggle and Scott shout, "Hold it! Hold the simulation!"

We all looked over to see a simulation of Rogue on the ground and Kurt pushing himself up off the floor. I walked over and helped him up while the professor strolled in. "Scott , you are never to stop a simulation unless you are hurt."

"Trust me that hurt," Kurt bit out rubbing where he was hit. I just chuckled at him and shook my head.

"Why is Rogue in this mock up?" Scott asked both confused and shocked. "She was not in the briefing." He had a point there but I mean really, it's just like having one of us turn into the enemy like we've done before. One of us turns out to be a turn coat and then we had to figure out who it was without acting suspicious, not an easy simulation to beat.

"Simply the element of surprise," Xavier answered. "They're a part of life so expect it on every exercise. Well we're finished," He said turning and rolling away with the rest of us following. "You better get to school."

I took Kurt with me in my car 'Zydrate Anatomy' blaring the whole way there. Kurt wasn't a fan of the movie but I loved Repo. Sure it was dark and twisted but that's what I like about it the music was amazing too. But not only that, the grave robber was sexy as hell! Not that I would let Kurt know that was one of the reasons. He scowled over at me crossing his arms in a pout. He was definitely not a fan, but I just smiled back at him and jammed out with the song even with my sucky ass singing voice.

Tye pulled up next to me on my bike and flipped me off before speeding through some other cars to the school. "Alpha, don't you dare," Kurt demanded but still grabbed the oh shit handle above his window. I didn't reply. I just smirked and stomped on the gas also weaving through cars. "Why do I put up with this?" Kurt shouted in distress.

Normally he would be up for this but we hadn't got much sleep last night and the extra training this morning had made Kurt a little grumpy. "Calm down," I shouted back over the music, which was now on 'The World', the opening song for the first season of Death Note. He just glared at me more and turned his head away but I could see the small upward tilt of his lips from the corner of my eye. Laughing I pulled into the school parking lot at the same time as Tye. "Damnit!" I shouted and lent back with a pout. I was not happy about the race ending in a tie. I'm a competitive person.

Hopping out of the car Kurt stretched his tense muscles and groaned when his shoulders popped. Tye walked over from his bike and called, "Taco Bell for lunch?" We would skip lunch at school every once and a while and ate at a close food joint. Kurt and I agreed before we all made our way to the front steps. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Pietro the Fruity Fairy King and smirked. He was lent over a table talking to a couple of cheer leaders. The boy had moves, I'd give him that. With a small little flick of my wrist I pulled his shadow out from under him. He fell flat on the ground and the girls got up to walk away while laughing. His glare shot to me and darkened. With a sarcastic smile I blew him a kiss before walking through the doors with Kurt.

* * *

/Pietro's P.O.V/

I stood off the ground and sped off after hot stuff. The girl had spunk and she could be an excellent addition to the gang. Dad said to get close to her and that's what I'll do. It took about two seconds to reach the front office, make a schedule change, and get to first period. Alpha wasn't there yet, perfect. Walking over to…. Um … I looked at my schedule again before opening my mouth. "Mr. Mimbs?"

The guy looked up from his Mac and I was slightly surprised. He couldn't have been more than twenty five years old! "Yes?" I handed him the paper stating my schedule change and he signed it and gave it back to me. I looked around at the kids in the class. It was an odd mesh of kids, like someone took one kid from every clique in the school and stuffed them in this room. I just walked over to a chair and sat down. A few kids looked over their shoulders at me but didn't say anything. Alpha walked in … backwards. She was putting one foot behind the other carefully and shouting out the beeping sound that semis do when they back up. "Ashten!" Mr. Mimbs shouted to alert her of the trashcan she was about to fall in but it came too late and she toppled over backwards into the large plastic container.

"Son of a bitch!" her voice rang out her legs kicking in the air. I almost pissed myself laughing at her expense. A light skinned black boy walked over to the trash can and just stared at it for a moment before pushing it over with his foot. "Ow! Mother fucker!" Slowly she wiggled herself out of the plastic death trap and beamed up at the boy. "Thanks Bobby!" He just shook his head in exasperation and walked away muttering about crazy white girls. "You know you love me!" He didn't answer just went over to a group of boys and easing himself into the conversation.

"Good thing they empty those things out in the morning huh?" I asked leaning over the shorter girl and smirking. She froze at the sound of my voice before slowly looking up to me. I could see every emotion as it washed over her face from confusion to rage.

Standing quickly she pointed her finger in my face and cried out, "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"He got switched into the class," Mimbs answered her without interest or annoyance from her outburst.

She glared and hissed at me before stomping off. "Whoa!" I called out standing in front of her. "Where ya headin' hot stuff?" I gave her a devilish smirk but she just glared and went around me over to her friends. Alpha placed herself between two girls. One was possibly Hispanic with curly hair and professional garb while the other was pale with straight, dyed red hair, and casual dress. They both looked at me then to their blue haired friend. Her short stature evident even while sitting.

"So uh," the red head drawled giving Alpha a teasing glance, "Who's the albino? Your new boyfriend?" She laughed when Alpha flipped her off and pouted. Turning in the chair so that she was straddling it the red head stuck out her hand and said with a slight southern accent, "Name's Nealie. Who the hell are you?"

Grabbing her hand I smirked at her and greeted with a slight bend at the waist to get to her level, "Well, hello Nealie. I am Pietro. And yeah I am hot stuff's new man."

"The hell you are!" the midget cried out stomping away to the group of boys and hiding behind a larger one. It was hilarious. She literally disappeared behind him. He could have eaten her!

"Now c'mon hotness!" I called out slowly strolling over to her gaining the attention of the boys as I went. "Don't lie."

She stuck her head out from behind the larger boy and gave a defiant glare. "I'm not!" She spat out before disappearing behind the boy again. "Dylan!" She whined up to the boy who just raised an eyebrow at her. "Eat him if he comes any closer." He rolled his eyes and looked away to a boy next to him with a shaved head and skinny jeans. I walked up to her on the opposite side she was looking and blew in her ear. She gave out a yelp, sounding very much like a kicked Chihuahua, and an over to the black boy who had helped her out of the trash can. "Bobby!" He sighed and looked down at the girl who was on her knees and death gripping his legs. "You're black! Put a cap in his ass if he comes any closer!"

Giving Alpha an annoyed look he simply stated, "I'm only half black. I don't carry around a gun everywhere I go. "

"Well you should!"

"Why?"

"To protect me from delusional albinos who are trying to convince my class mates I'm cheating on Kurt with him!" She cried out all in one breath and even I had trouble following.

Bobby looked around helplessly before snatching his leg away and saying slowly, "Yeah good luck with that." He then sped off leaving Alpha on the ground in a pout.

"So hotness," I asked looming over her. "Wanna show me to the rest of my classes?" I asked handing her my schedule.

* * *

/Kurt's P.O.V/

I leaned against the door of Alpha's locker. It was right before lunch and I was ready to go. Mutants like me need to be fed! I heard her laughter ring out and turned my head expecting to see her with Tye, Bobby, or Nealie but almost fell over in shock when I saw Pietro with his arm over her shoulder. Am I high? Pietro and Alpha laughing together? Am I still asleep in chemistry class? Her eyes locked with mine and she ran from Pietro over to me. "Hey hun," she said fitting herself to my side. I just continued to glare at Pietro. The guy had hit on Alpha before and I don't doubt he was just doing it now. "Oh don't worry about him," She scolded. "I like my men blue and fuzzy. Trust me."

"I do trust you," I assured her before glaring at where Pietro was once standing. "I just don't trust him… and especially his hands." She just laughed and turned my head giving me a kiss. I relaxed into it and wrapped a hand around her waist.

"Watch the hands!" I teacher warned strutting by and bonking Alpha on the head with some rolled up papers.

Rubbing her head she shouted after the guy, "I'm not a dog damnit!"

I chuckled at meine liebe and leaned my forehead against hers. "Du bist das süßeste Foul Mund, den ich je gesehen habe. "She gave me the look a two year old would give an adult that was speaking to them in a baby voice before grabbing my hand and pulling me to her car jingling her keys and unlocking the doors.

"Und Sie sind ein nettes Fuzzy Elf!"she called out diving head first into her front seat leaving me to chuckle when she yelped and cursed in pain from hitting her side on the gear shift.

* * *

/My P.O.V/

I stood and stretched before looking down at the couch behind me taking in the sleeping form of Kurt. We had watched The Hills Have Eyes together and had fallen asleep not even half way through. School had ended early today because Lance accidentally went into a sneezing fit and the entire school had some damage. The professor did his thing with Chazz and changed their memories so that it just seemed like a freak earthquake. Turns out all the powers I never used went to him; pretty sweet if you ask me. Now I don't have to worry about accidently setting my hair on fire and knocking random guys out with a psychic blast. We had skipped the rest of the day of school after lunch. Tye went back because he had promised Kitty he would bring her food back, that and he didn't want to be near Chazz if his life depended on it.

Suddenly Jean stomped through the room with Storm. Raising an eyebrow I followed them up the stairs to the professor's office. Kurt would be fine here for a few moments. I rushed after them and kept quite as storm opened the door to the office and stated, "Trouble's brewing. A blizzard in the mountains."

"The geology trip left for their field trip up there this morning," Jean added on.

I got the sudden feeling that things were gonna go badly and then a thought struck me. "Wait, weren't you supposed to be on that trip?" She and Scott had been preparing for it all week.

Jean's expression darkened and she bit out, "I was. Until Darkholme deep sixed me last minute to make room for her little Rogue."

"Rogue…" The professor closed his eyes in thought for a moment. "You're right trouble is brewing. Alpha, get the jet ready. Storm go with her and talk over plans to get through the blizzard." The two of us nodded and I grabbed Storm's arm and ported to the living room, grabbed Kurt's arm, and then went to the jet.

"Ugh," Kurt moaned rubbing his head. I guess he had woken up when I grabbed his arm. "What's going on?"

"We need to go get Scott from the mountains. The professor fears that something is going on that won't end good," Storm answered leaning over the map we had and judging were we would enter the blizzard. I turned and glanced back at Kurt with a quick smile before turning back to the control panel. I clicked a few buttons to set the coordinates before standing from the pilot's chair and sitting next to Kurt.

"You okay hun?"

"Yeah," He said and held his forehead. "Just dizzy."

I kissed his forehead and pouted, "Aw, sorry."

He looked around and asked, "So what exactly is so bad?"

I walked back to the pilot's chair and he followed after me sitting in the copilot's. "A massive blizzard hit where Scott's geology club is. Normally this would be a cause for minimal concern but it turns out," I explained turning the engines on and closing the door as everyone finished piling in, "Principal Darkholme replaced Jean with Rogue for the trip. That's the odd part. Why not just add Rogue to the roster? Why take Jean off of it? Possibly for Rogue to get Scott alone and do … stuff."

He raised his eyebrow at me and asked exasperated, "Can you not take anything seriously?"

"… huh?"

"Never mind," He said and gave up his seat for dad, who glared at him and then checked over the controls much to my annoyance. I know how to fly this thing damnit!

"Your coordinates are wrong," Dad said blandly going to change them.

"The hell they are!" I shouted slapping his hand away from the controls with a growl. He growled back in my face.

Storm looked over them and said, "The latitude and longitude need to be switched."

"No they don't!"

"Stop arguing and just change the damn coordinates!" Dad shouted.

I pouted and hanged around the coordinates. I still say they were right. Storm and dad are just ganging up on me! I know it! I got and eye twitch when I realized how insane I just sounded even in my own mind. "Damnit Chazz don't touch me!" I heard Tye shout and quickly spun around.

"Hey! Who the hell let Chazz on the jet?" I exclaimed. I did not want him to get his rape love juices in my jet!

"I snuck on!" He chirped back. His head was resting on Tye's and his arms were wrapped around his waist in a death grip of gay love.

"Well sneak off!" I shouted back before turning back to the controls and taking off through the tunnel and pulling down on the steering control sending us into the air, and putting it on auto pilot until we reached the mountains. "Setting consistent altitude at 1600 feet." I then unbuckled my seat and went back to where Jean, Kurt, Tye, Kitty, and Chazz were sitting. "So," I started sitting down in Kurt's lap, "What's the theory on why Darkholme wants Rogue and Scott together?" When nobody answered I sighed and stated my thoughts. "Darkholme might be working with Mystique and this could be her chance to pick off one of us."

That got everyone's attention and Jean sent and evil glare, "Don't talk like that!" I blinked at her before stating calmly knowing she was just worried.

"Jean, there is that possibility. When it comes to matters like this you can't be an idealist." It was true. There was always the chance that something could go tragically wrong.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not a pessimist!" She snapped back crossing her arms.

I noticed dad looking back at us and restrained from jumping across the aisle at her and beating some sense into her red head. "I'm not pessimistic just logical." With that we slipped into silence Tye morphing out of Chazz's grip and jumping into my lap.

"Aw!" Chazz whined pouting and turning from us. "Why don't you want to be with me Tye?" He cried out a hand over his eyes to hide his overdramatic tears. "I mean, I'm smart, I'm beautiful, I have amazing powers, I already know everything about you, and I'm just me in general!"

Raising an eyebrow Tye shot back, "Uh, I don't know maybe the fact that you have a penis?"

Chazz's face turned white in shock before he shot over to a corner and cried to himself. I think I'll dub it his emo corner. Noticing that the blizzard was just ahead I stood and walked back to the pilot's seat and took the controls off autopilot and into my own hands.

The snow was thick and Storm was on her podium at the roof of the jet trying to thin it as much as possible. "Gah, we're moving too slow!" Dad ground out impatiently to Storm, who had taken refuge inside the jet. "Spread a little more sunshine would ya?"

"I'm a weather witch not a snow plow!" Storm shot back at my dad annoyed with his attitude. "I'm doing the best I can."

"So any plans on how to find him in this white out?" Tye asked leaning against my chair and squinting to see out of the window.

I shook my head and replied, "No clue. The professor can't get a mental on him."

"So we're basically fucked?" He asked in an attempt to clarify.

"And not in a good way." Suddenly there was an optic blast to the right of the jet a few miles off. "There!"

"Pup you got the controls?" Dad asked standing from the copilots seat and letting Tye take over and Kurt stepped up beside me.

"Hn, of course." I pulled up next to the ice bridge that Scott and Rogue were on. Dad ran off and got them on just in time before the bridge cracked and fell into the ice water. I left Tye with the controls and walked with Kurt over to where dad was standing over a trembling Rogue.

He just looked at her for a moment before asking, "Where's your allegiance kid? Us or them?"

She looked at all of us before asking, "If I don't say you, will I get thrown out of this jet?"

I chuckled at the absurdity of the idea and gave her my hoodie while dad answered, "Nope, not our style."

"We've either earned your trust by now or we haven't," I said standing back up and leaning against Kurt as he put his arm around me.

She thought over it for a second before firmly stating, "You."

"Hn," Dad held out his arm to her and greeted, "Welcome to the x-men skunk."

"Skunk!" She roared out insulted.

Laughing I informed her, "He has his little nicknames for us." I pointed to each of us in turn. "I'm 'pup', Kurt's 'elf', Tye's 'squirrel, Kitty's 'half pint', and Chazz is 'fruit loops', and now you're 'skunk'. But don't worry I'm sure you'll get a better nickname soon."

/An hour later/

We all sat in the professor's study thinking over what we learned. So Mystique was really principal Darkholme. Can't say I didn't know. She can change what she looks like but she can't change her scent. I decided it would be best to play clueless like the rest of the group. They already thought I got favored over them. I really don't. The adults just give up after a while.

"It's the same as lying to us," Jean argued back with the professor. "We had a right to know who our principal really was." The other all readily agreed with her. I did too, not that I would ever admit it.

Kurt stepped up and added, "Yeah man. What did you think we were gonna do? Go after her?"

"We know better than that," I agreed.

Tye put in too, "If she wants to act like nothing's wrong then so can we."

"It's like we were playing with fire and didn't even know it!" Kitty said.

The professor steepled his hands taking it all in before looking to our newest member and asking, "Rogue?"

"It's not my place," She said slowly feeling uncomfortable under the spot light.

I gave a snort and barked out, "The hell it isn't!"

"Yeah," Tye agreed sitting next to her and placing an arm over her shoulder, "You're part of our big giant dysfunctional family now!" He gave her a big cheesy grin causing a small smile to appear on her face.

"C'mon girl," Chazz added tilting his hips to the side and placing a hand on them. "Tell us what you think."

"Well," She started with a sigh. "I think, no," She paused before looking up fiercely. "I've learned that honesty is very important when it comes to the people you care about. At least it is to me."

"You're right," The professor agreed, "All of you. I must apologize for keeping this a secret from you. But you have to understand that there are many challenges in your future, secrets, elements of surprise. Some you are ready to deal with. Some you're not. In the future I will try to do better at knowing which is which."

Scott stood up before announcing, "Thanks professor. We're all in this together. It's nice to know we've all got something to learn. That's what makes us x-men."

"… Gay!"

* * *

**Alpha: Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the long update! **

**Tye: Please review!**

**Alpha: Or Chazz will rape Tye!**

**Chazz: Yay!**

**Tye: Evil bitch!**


	10. Spyke Cam

**Alpha: For Some reason I just realized that in the info it says that Tye is 19 but that was supposed to be 16. Sorry anyone who noticed and got confused. -.-U I have no clue how that happened. **

**Tye: I do. It's because you're an idiot who doesn't know what the hell she's doing. **

**Alpha: Fuck you.**

**Tye: No thanks. **

**Chazz: That's right bitch! He wants me! **

**Tye: Like hell!**

**Alpha: ANYWAYS! Sorry for the long ass update. Work is hell and I have very little time to write at home because watching the kids is basically another full time job. **

**Tye: Stop making excuses.**

* * *

/Pietro's P.O.V/

Today was another day. I would get closer to Alpha, get some secrets, give said secrets to my father, and start over again. Sighing I prepared to walk into another random scene from the drama class i had gotten in thanks to Alpha. Why she was so important I'll never know. Maybe because she isn't ready to tear my head off like the rest of them and will actually let me get close. Too bad she doesn't even realize what's going on. She's so amusing. I'll be upset to tell her our 'friendship' was just a scam to destroy her and her little X-men family. Opening the door to the drama room I had to pause to make sure i wasn't going mentally insane. The class was siting in the blue chairs in a semi circle watching Alpha and Mimbs doing... something.

"Now, you evil demon," Alpha cried out trying to act majestic and glared up at Mimbs who had taken a slightly hunched posture and glared down at Alpha, "you shall never cross another elf and spit in their general direction again!" She then place both hands on her hips and put her nose in the air as if she were better than everyone else in the room.

Talking in a scratchy voice Mimbs replied, "Blast it all! You made all the halflings run off with all your screeching."

"Screeching?" Alpha dropped the majestic facade and looked appalled at Mimbs. "I am an elf! We do not screech! Our voices are at a perfect pitch for when we sing to the trees to grow!"

"Elves are also tall but you are about the size of a halfling." He paused for a moment in thought and Alpha looked scared. "You must be a halfling!"

Alpha took a deep breath ready to explain everything before saying, "Gotta go!" and speeding off. Mimbs took off after her and the other kids all laughed when Alpha tripped over a stray book bag and Mimbs tripped and fell on top of her. Bobby hit the buzzer and everyone clapped. My guess is that they were playing another improv game. Getting up Mimbs went to the front of the room and Alpha sat in the chairs beside Bobby and Nealie.

"Alright, two people," Mimbs said and stepped back as everyone rushed forward and ended up in a dog pile with random shouts from the various students in the pile. "Get off!" "Damnit Thomas get your hand off my ass!" "Whoa Rodney your hands are way too close to my balls!" "I know. I did that on purpose!" "Why aren't I in on this action?" "That's it! Who grabbed my tits?" "ME!" "How the hell did my bra come unclasped?"

Shaking his head ashamed of his students Mimbs called out two random names he drew from a bowl. This had happened everyday this week so he finally decided that doing the random drawing thing would be a good idea. "Bobby, Ashten!" He called out and watched in amusement as Bobby and Alpha tried to get out from under the bottom of the pile.

"I'm gonna need a moment," Alpha replied trying to army crawl out but having to stop every five seconds to adjust her shirt. Bobby just settled for wiggling and screaming in a high pitched voice. The other students at the top of the pile didn't bother getting up to make it any easier on them either. I walked over and held out a hand to the hot stuff and helped her up. Smiling up at me she said, "Thanks!" Then she turned to Bobby and tried to drag him out from under the pile. "C'mon chocolate thunder!" Bobby just lied limp as Alpha dragged him to the center of the room with her. Finally there she lets his arm drop and flops to the floor herself panting from the exertion. Bobby just laughed at her and stood himself.

"Character freeze!" Mimbs announced and everyone cheered. "What's the situation?"

"Astronauts!" "Bus stop!" "Hair dresser!" "Airport security!" "Proposal!" "Divorce!"

Mimbs nodded his head and decided. "Alright, you're on you anniversary!"

"Now damnit!" Bobby cussed not at all happy with the thought of being married to Alpha.

They both sat in their chairs and Mimbs pressed the buzzer signaling the scene to begin. "Now John, Alpha started, "I know you make an excellent amount of money but we don't need to go to a fancy restaurant every time we have a date." She smiled uncomfortably looking around the room.

Bobby stared uninterestedly at the glass in his hand and replied, "I was raised to treat a lady special all the time."

Paying no mind to his disinterest Alpha replied, "Yes, well, i think we should go sky diving."

"No way in hell." Bobby shot down without hesitation.

"But it's our second anniversary!" Alpha argued. "And all we've done is go to stuffy, high priced restaurants that don't even give you enough food fr an anorexic to eat!"

Bobby glared up at her annoyed and growled back, "Well not all of us have the appetite of an obese horse."

Offended Alpha sat back in her chair and hissed out, "I wanted it to be a happy occasion when i told you this but I'm eating for two."

"I can tell," Bobby replied motioning to Alpha's body, which in her defense looked freaking amazing.

Glaring at the man across from her she dead panned, "I meant I'm pregnant you jack ass."

"Oh... Ohhhhh. Who's the dad?"

"You!"

Nealie stood up and called out, "Freeze!" She then stood up and tapped Alpha taking her out of the scene and then she replaced her. "Now John, I think you should tell Melanie the truth."

"I can't," Bobby refused standing from his chair and shaking his head solemnly.

Nealie stood as well and argued, "You've been married to her for seven years. She diserv-"

"She deserves nothing!" Bobby shouted angrily turning on Nealie.

"But it just doesn't feel right to me. I mean she's my sister and ..." She paused for a moment becoming more resolved in her argument. "If you're gonna leave her at least tell her why."

Bobby leaned against the wall and growled, "She knows damn well why."

"That wasn't her fault!" Nealie insisted walking closer to Bobby only to back away when he swept his arm out and shouted.

"Not her fault?" He knocked over the table between them and cried out, "How was it not her fault!"

Mimbs stood up and shouted, "Freeze!" He walked over and tapped Nealie taking her spot. "Sir?" he asked Bobby. "Are you Mr. Freeman?" He asked in a very serious tone.

"Yes," answered Bobby now nervous and somber. "Are they alright? Please, tell me!" He stepped forward and grabbed Mimbs' shoulders.

Mimbs took a deep breath and answered, "Sir, the car wreck, I'm afraid, was fatal for your daughter." Bobby fell to the floor in shock as Mimbs continued. "We barely managed to save your wife. Her stomach was thankfully sown up in time. She'll need to stay here for a few more days." He looked uncomfortably at Bobby before placing a hand on his shoulder and saying, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Freeze," Alpha stated and walked up taking Bobby's place. "Doctor?"

"Yes Mrs. Freeman?" He asked checking some things off of his clipboard.

Sighing and looking to the side Alpha asked in a whisper, "Was there even really a point in you saving me?"

"Of course," Mimbs replied taken back at her question.

"Why?" She insisted. "My daughter's dead, my husband refuses to see me. He thinks it was my fault."

Sighing Mimbs looked around nervously before answering unsure, "It wasn't Mrs. Melanie. And the man responsible is resting in jail for his crime."

"If only John would see it that way," Alpha muttered.

Clearly getting more and more uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going Mimbs cleared his throat and answered, "Well, I'm sure he will."

"Freeze!" I finally shouted and stood. I'm gonna give this shit a try. Everyone else seems to enjoy it and not only that but I can show everyone just how much better I am than them. Walking over I took Mimbs spot and put on a friendly smile. Alpha gave me a suspicious look but didn't break the character she was playing. "Mel, you up?"

She blinked up at me before smiling. "Chazz... it's good to see you."

Clearing my throat I began, "I'm sor-"

"Please don't say it," She quickly interrupted clenching her fist and looking at her lap. "I've heard it too many times."

Taken slightly off guard from the sudden change due to her interrupting me I cleared my throat again and asked a typical cliche question, "So when are they letting you out?" I sat down after moving the chair over next to Alpha.

She chuckled dryly before muttering, "You make it sound like I'm in prison."

"Isn't it in a way?"

She nodded with a small smile, "Just with really boring inmates."

"I could shank somebody if that would make you feel better," I offered causing her to giggle slightly and place her hand on mine.

"As much as I would love to see that, don't. I wouldn't have anyone to come visit me once they throw you in jail." With a small smirk she added on, "They would jump a pretty boy like you in a second."

Smirking back I decided to imply a little inside joke, "Only if they can catch me." Alpha's eyes narrowed at me in warning but that was cut short when the Nealie called freeze and took my place.

Sitting in my spot she put on a large smile and greeted cheerily, "Hey!"

Surprised Alpha stared for a moment before answering back, "Ashley, hey, what are you doing here?"

Not at all put off by Alpha's surprise she answered, "I came to see how you were doing."

Looking Nealie over skeptically Alpha retorted, "Somehow I don't believe you came across the country just to see me. What the hell else are you doing here? Got a hot date?"

"Yes I do as a matter of fact," Nealie hissed now upset with Alpha. "I can't stay long I was on my way to meet him when I decided to stop and see you real quick." Standing she blew an air kiss. "I'm meeting him for dinner."

Shaking her head disbelievingly Alpha exclaimed, "This is ridiculous!"

"Oh you'll get over it like usual," Nealie replied with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Freeze!" Kayla called out going over to Nealie's spot and taking her out.

Crossing her arms Alpha called out, "What the hell is this? Keep Ashten in for the entire game?"

Mimbs taking pity on her stated, "Alright Alpha's out next time."

Kayla rushed over to Alpha and took the chair opposite of her. Sitting down she smiled big and excited. "Melanie! I'm so happy you could get John to watch the kid for once. How old is she now? Three?" Setting her purse down next to her chair she acted as if she was scanning over a menu.

Alpha did the same replying, "Me too Katie. I haven't been out in forever." Heaving a sigh she continued, "I feel like all I've done is take care of the kid. They make being a stay home mom look so easy on TV but it's shit." Kayla and Alpha shared a laugh and continued going over the invisible menus.

"You sure you trust him alone with the kid?" Kayla joked placing her chin in her palm and her elbow on the table.

Alpha nodded and responded, "Yeah, Ashley said she would help babysit with him before leaving for California."

Kayla paused for a second blinking before slowly saying, "Melli..."

"What?"

"Don't you...," Kayla started unsure of how to start, "Don't you find it suspicious how often she likes to come over and help babysit?" After another pause she added on, "When you're gone?"

Alpha gave off a forced laugh before shooting back, "I'm sure John thinks the same about me and Chazz, but there isn't anything going on. Ashley wouldn't do something like that."

"I wouldn't put it past her Melli," Kayla disagreed shaking her head. "She's never been good to you."

Sniffing finally having enough of the conversation Alpha stated, "Well if there is anything going on it will end after tonight when she leaves to the opposite side of the country."

"Mel-" Kayla started again but Alpha cut her off. She seems to be doing that to everyone lately.

"I would really like to stay in a good mood tonight please."

Mimbs stood and pressed the buzzer. "Good job guys," He complemented clapping with everyone else. "Unfortunately we're gonna stop before the bell rings." Placing his hands in his pockets he continued, "I like the serious tone you took. Remember not all improv is supposed to be funny or over dramatic."

We all broke off into groups and I walked over to where Alpha was sitting with Eli, Rodney, Forest, Bobby, Nealie, and Kayla. "Good job, 'Melli'," I joked leaning down next to her head.

"Not too bad yourself, 'Chazz'," She joked back as I pulled a chair over next to her.

Nealie leaned forward and asked, "Ok, why was I the whore?"

"That's what you gave us to work with," Bobby answered back with a shrug.

Alpha quickly turned on him and pointed in his face shouting, "And you mister man whore! What the hell? I get in a wreck and loose my kid so you run off with my sister?"

"Yeah you douche!" Kayla agreed slapping Bobby on the shoulder who slapped her back on the arm. "Ow! You can't hit me I'm a girl!" She shouted back hitting him again, which resulted in a mini slap fight.

"You know he can't resist me," Nealie said striking a sexy pose.

Laughing Alpha lent on my shoulder and shot back, "That's alright. I've got this sexy beast right here."

"You know it," I replied wrapping my arm around her shoulders. The bell rang and the rest of the class got up to leave but Alpha and I stayed where we were. Our second period is gym but it's gotten to the point that the coach just doesn't even bother asking us to come and bring him a pass from Mimbs. Looking around the drama rooms black walls and the various props around the room I began, "Y'know...," Looking at Alpha I finished, "I used to think drama was just a stupid class for gay guys.. but it's actually pretty cool."

Mimbs walked past us to his office and called out, "Don't know how many times I've heard that."

He closed his office door behind him and Alpha turned to look at me. Raising an eyebrow she asked, "What's with the sudden niceness?" I looked at her with a raised eyebrow of my own. "Don't you hate me and the rest of my friends?" She clarified putting down her eyebrow, which I copied with a smirk. She laughed noticing what I was doing.

"Well I don't hate you," I answered surprising myself when it actually was true. I didn't hate her like the other x-men. She lived her life the way she wanted no matter what anyone else wanted. Not only that but she didn't treat me like I was just some pathetic piece of trash like everyone else did. Deciding to try and get rid of the pathetic thoughts I continued, "The others just walk around with this false sense of self appointed justice as if they're better than everyone else."

* * *

/Alpha's P.O.V/

"Yeah they do tend to do that sometimes," I agreed nodding my head. I looked up at Pietro and couldn't help but smile. He wasn't just some jackass like I had previously thought when we first met. He actually does care about things and people. I could see where he's coming from with his bad attitude and the way he goes about life. Having Magneto for a father could do that to a person. I understand that having a hardass for a father and a bad past could make someone a jerk, whether they mean it or not. I don't exactly make the best first impressions myself.

Pietro looked away to one of the black walls and glared, "And then there's Daniels." With a sneer he continued, "Always thinks he's so great."

I gave a snort of laughter causing his glare to lock onto me. "Sorry," I apologized but still let out a few giggles, "But I think being mortal enemies over who's better at basketball is the stupidest thing I've ever seen."

"Really?" Pietro asked leaning forward. "Cause you and the ginger don't exactly have the big battle of logic going on either."

Blushing from his proximity to my face and in embarrassment from being called out on my petty fight with Jean I argued, "Hey, I wouldn't be a bitch to her if she wouldn't be a bitch to me." Pouting I turned away and muttered, "Not my fault I have a bigger leadership roll in battles than her."

"Yeah, definitely grounds for a cat fight," He answered sarcastically still close to my face.

Turning back to face him I glared and growled, "I hate cats." We were so caught up in our little battle of cynicism and sarcasm that we didn't even notice the other kids coming in.

"What are you doing in here Pietro?" Scott asked walking over to us and glaring behind his shades. He didn't like how close we were. Pulling away we looked up at him. To say I was getting annoyed with Scott would be a severe understatement. He's been blowing me off more than usual for Jean and when he wasn't off with her he was being all over protective about every little thing. It was getting annoying and I was about to burst if something didn't change.

Leaning back arm still around my shoulders Pietro answered unperturbed by Scott's attitude, "Decided to skip gym again and hang with the hot stuff here." I couldn't help but smirk. I like his nickname for me not that he liked mine. 'Fruity Fairy' was my little term of endearment. It typically led to me getting a slap to the back of the head whenever used. Especially in public.

Tye glared at Pietro as well and put in his two cents, "Really? Cause it seems to me like you're just trying to get it in." Crossing his arms he specified his thought process. "Y'know, wham–bam–thank you ma'am."

"What? Are you captain save-a-hoe now?" I asked ignoring the fact that I just not only called myself a hoe but that Tye had made a seriously funny joke and I didn't laugh at it.

"When it comes to you? Yes," He answered back not at all bothered that I was getting mad at his over-protectiveness. He's been like this forever.

Rogue decided to stand up for Pietro and I, herself. "Hey, if Alpha thinks it's alright for them to hang out that's her business."

"Damn straight," Pietro and I answered.

"Look," Scott said trying to reason with me. "I just don't want another blob incident."

Standing, with Pietro following I shot back, "This is different. I can kick fairy boys ass no problem." Pietro glared and flicked me on the side of the head. "Ow! God damnit!"

"He's nothing but trouble," Scott continued to argue.

"And you're not exactly an oasis of calm yourself," Tye agreed.

"Well then," I said grabbing Pietro's hand, "Let the chaos ensue. C'mon fairy boy."

"Sure thing hot stuff," He answered before we teleported out of the mostly empty drama room before any none mutant students showed up to see us. We appeared in an alley out beside my favorite burger joint. It was designed like an old malt shop. I pulled Pietro in and sat at my usual booth.

"Well, well, Ashten you're here awful early," Maddie greeted walking up and wiping down the table. "Your usual?" I nodded with a smile and she turned to Pietro paused and then turned back to me. "You didn't dump Kurt did you?" She asked almost desperately. I shook my head slowly almost scared that if I made the slightest indication of a nod the old hag would punch me in the face. "Good," She stated with a nod. "Just get the same for your friend?" I again nodded.

Pietro looked from where Maddie had walked off into the kitchen to me and slowly whispered, "Who's the old broad?"

Laughing I answered between giggles, "That's Maddie. She's been like a mom to me sense I was ten." Leaning back in the red booth I tried to count all the white and black tiles on the floor. "I used to come here when I would get lonely while dad would go off on one of his Sabertooth chases. Maddie finally just got used to seeing me here and decided to talk to me one day. Turns out I act just like her daughter used to. And well, I never really knew my mom so it was nice to have a female figure to look up to." I looked back at Pietro and noticed he was staring at me with a look on his face. I wasn't sure what kind of look it was. Kind of was a mixture of melancholy and thoughtful. I had to laugh at how weird it looked.

Snapping out of his little day dream he seemed to notice he was staring and looked away quickly clearing his throat. "So, uh," he started trying to find something new to talk about to save himself from further embarrassment, "What are you making me eat?" Just as the words left his mouth Maddie came back out of the kitchen with two large burgers with onion rings and blue cheese on them.

"Two black and blues," She said laying them down. "And we can't forget the cookie 'n' cream milkshakes and cherry cokes with actual cherry." She turned to Pietro and said, "We refuse to use that artificially flavored shit." Pietro smirked and bit into a fry. Maddie raised an eyebrow obviously pleased with his spunk and walked back to the counter to start getting everything ready for the lunch rush.

I was already chowing down while Pietro just kind of looked over his burger. "You're supposed to eat it." I offered. He must have had a brain fart and forgot that burgers are food and need to be ingested for nutrients and then turn into ATP for life. Pietro glared at me in annoyance but my only response was a big smile with puffed out cheeks full of food. Sneering in disgust he looked from me back down to his food. Slowly he picked up the burger and took a hesitant bite. Deciding he liked it he began to eat the burger like a normal person the complete opposite of me. I had basically inhaled the damn thing. Picking up a fry I scooped up some of my milkshake with it and took a bite. The hot and salty from the fry plus the cold sweet from the milkshake took me to food limbo for a second before I shot to heaven and then gently floated back to earth for another bite.

"I can't believe I've never eaten here," Pietro said taking a couple of sips from his coke. Looking over to see what I was doing he paused. "What the hell are you doing?" I paused from my fry/milkshake intake and looked at him.

"I'm having a food orgasm you should try it," I answered taking another bite of the deliciousness. He rolled his eyes and ate a fry normally. Taking another fry and dunking it in my shake I put it up to Pietro's face. "Eat it," I demanded trying to keep the shake from spilling on him. Giving up he took a bite from my hand. He paused trying to figure out just what was happening with his taste buds. They were so happy yet confused by the combination. It was like marti grah! "Yeah see," I pointed out seeing his face. "It's an orgasm in your mouth. Not better than an actual orgasm but still pretty damn good."

* * *

/Mansion/

I walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch. Pulling out the X-box 360 I had to pause for a second and chuckle at the irony. X-box and we're the X-men. Tis a funny pun. Pulled out the Halo game that was already in there and grimaced. I'd never been a fan of Halo. Just did not find it amusing. I replaced that game with Call of Duty Black Ops. I loved this game. Mostly cause it has zombies. Yeah, I'm not a serious gamer or anything. I play what I find amusing and that's it.

"So this is the institute?" Pietro asked looking around at the larger and fancy room. I thought this place was too extravagant to have a bunch of teenagers running around but hey if the Professor likes it, it's up to him. It's his mansion.

"Yep," I answered throwing him a wireless controller that he caught with ease. "Just your typical mansion with mutant teens running around." Looking over my shoulder I looked at him. "Like you see on TV."

Snorting Pietro came over and sat beside me already running to grab the shot gun and taking post at a door waiting for some zombies. "Yes, because someone would so come up with that idea and think people would actually sit there and watch it."

"Yeah, I thought it seemed a little far fetched too."

* * *

/One Hour Later/

"Open the door!" I shouted at Pietro now only a foot from the TV. I was surrounded by Zombies and was only one bite away from dieing. "Open the fucking door! God damnit you noob!" I threw down my controller at the sight of the game over screen.

I glared over at Pietro who was sitting on the back of the couch glaring back at me. "Excuse me for trying not to die!" He shouted beck just as frustrated as I was. We had been playing nonstop for an hour. That could get two people pretty frustrated with each other.

"You wouldn't have died if you had opened the damn door!"

"I wouldn't have to worry about dieing if you wouldn't run off and leave me on my own while you try and bulk up on points," Pietro argued back. "Every time you do that I get left out in the open and I have to not only kill all the zombies there but go save you when you get injured because you ran into the big ass group of flesh eaters with a very limited amount of ammo!" I just glared back, not having an excuse or insult to throw back at him.

"What the hell?" We both heard behind us and looked to see who had intruded on our argument. Seeing my lovely ball of blue fuzz boyfriend, I smiled and glomped the fuzzy elf. He caught me with ease and continued to look at Pietro with suspicion and confusion. "What is he doing here?"

Deciding to save ourselves from any confrontations I answered, "Scott pissed us off in second period so we left, grabbed a burger, and came back here to play Call of Duty."

"For three hours?" in exasperation.

"Yep!" I replied with a big cheesy smile.

Pietro stood and tossed his controller on to the couch. Turning to me he stuffed his hands in his jean pockets and said, "Thanks for the ass kicking but I'm gonna head out." Walking out he raised a hand in goodbye and called out, "See ya, hot stuff!"

"Bye Fruity Fairy Boy!" I called back earning a slamming front door in response. Turning my head to Kurt I looked him over and climbed off of him. "Whatcha doin' home so early Honey bunches and oats?" I asked in confusion, especially about why he didn't have his little disguise up. I enjoyed it thoroughly but he never had it down and especially didn't skip school like this for no reason.

Sighing he lifted his arm and pointed to where his image inducer was supposed to be only for it to be gone. "My holo-watch busted. Tye said he would fix it for me when he got here." Crossing his arms he pouted slightly and added on, "But it will take a few days to get done so I'm stuck here."

"So you can't leave the house at all?" I asked slowly an idea popping up into my head.

"That's the rule," Kurt answered not seeing where I was going with this.

Deciding to give him another clue I continued, "So, we have the whole mansion to ourselves? Until 4 o'clock?"

"Alpha?" He asked nervously backing away. He had no clue what I had planned but he knew it would either be very good or very bad for him. Not knowing which it would end up being he opted for just being safe.

"C'mere!" I shouted running forward and tackling him to the ground. I kissed down his neck and leaned up to smirk down at Kurt.

Raising an eyebrow he asked in amusement, "Couldn't give a guy some warning?" He placed his hands on my hips and ground his hips up against mine. I gave a slight shiver at the feeling. "Your libido is quite frightening sometimes."

"You enjoy it," I shot back working on taking his outer shirt off.

"Yes," he agreed undoing the buttons on my jeans and rubbing my hips lightly.

With a groan I smirked and moved to get off of him. "Well if your not up for it..."

"Don't even play like that!" he shouted out pulling me back on top of him. "In front of the door probably isn't the best place to do this." He said pulling my head down for a kiss. With that he bamfed us into my room and we landed on the bed him on top. "Well this is different," he noted referring to his position on top. I just smiled and wrapped my legs around his hips as he pulled off my shirt. "I could get used to this," he got out before kissing me roughly.

* * *

/Two hours later/

Cuddled up next to Kurt's side I opened my eyes. I was wide awake still. I've been sleeping a lot more at night and didn't take as many naps during the day. It's weird getting used to but I like it. Getting bored with just lying there staring at the wall I turned over and nipped Kurt on the arm. Startled he jumped and turned to glare at me. "What?" he asked not happy with being woken from his little cat nap. I just smiled and pulled him up on top of me again, kissing him lightly.

"You're pretty much perfect for me," I said with a soft smile.

"Pretty much?" He asked wondering why he wasn't just flat out perfect for me.

I nodded my head and explained, "Of course. If you were perfect for me I wouldn't be with you." Seeing his confused face I clarified further, "I'd go insane from the everyday boredom, you'd put me in an asylum from not being able to handle my insanity, and then you'd run off with some trailer trash hoe, but would know inside that because she'd have sex with you as much as I would it just wouldn't be the same because she wouldn't let you have any say in what happens."

With an exasperated laugh Kurt leaned his head on my shoulder and replied, "Life with your thought process could never be boring. Besides you're already insane. I haven't put you in an asylum yet and that should speak levels." Smiling I kissed him again and rolled over. "Everyone will be home soon," Kurt said. Sitting up and grabbing a plain black t-shirt. We had previously talked Tye into switching rooms with Kurt and he agreed happily. Now he didn't have to worry about me or Kurt popping in the room randomly. I grabbed a white tank top and pulled it on along with some dark blue basket ball shorts. He pulled on a pair of old jeans and bamfed to the kitchen to grab some popcorn while I went to the living room and turned on the TV and put in the first Mortal Kombat movie. Sure most didn't like it but hey it will suffice for waiting until the others got home.

Dad's been off on another Saber chase, Ororo had to go to a parent teacher conference about Evan, Chazz actually has a job as a bartender now, Xavier is at a meeting with the government about something or another, and all the rest of them are at school. The kids will be home soon and the adults will pour in later. Kurt sat next to me and offered some popcorn. I took a hand full and shoved it in my mouth using my free hand to press play on the remote to start the movie. The opening theme sounded throughout the room and I did a little jig from my seat on the couch as Kurt mimicked some Kung Fu moves. It was about half way through the movie that the others filed in. Scott and Jean paused to glare at me for a moment before walking away to the kitchen. Rogue walked over and sat next to me as Tye tried to reach over Kurt to take the third bowl of popcorn we had made but there was no way Kurt was letting that thing go... so the ended up rolling around on the floor for it. Of course the morons didn't even realize that at that point the popcorn had spilled out of the bowl and all over the floor.

"What's up with the wonder twins?" I asked Rogue motioning with my head to where Scott and Jean had gone into the kitchen.

Rogue rolled her eyes in annoyance and answered, "Scott's still pissed and he went and bitched to us all at lunch. Now both he and Mrs. Goody Goody are in bad moods. It's gotten so annoying!" She exclaimed at the end crossing her arms and trying to bury herself more into the couch.

"What are they so upset about?" Kurt asked sitting up and leaning against my legs. He hated being out of the loop. Especially when it came to me. He just hoped I didn't get arrested again. Then he might be there right along with Scott and Jean, but he doubted that's what happened.

Looking down at the fuzz ball I answered, "Me hanging out with Pietro." I didn't need to worry about Kurt being upset. Hell he'd just walked in on me and Pietro in a fight about a video game. That's as close to happy fun time as me and Pietro are gonna get.

"That's so stupid," he stated shaking his head. He paused when he noticed all the looks he was getting. Who could blame us? I mean the guy did freak out when even Tye and I would get too close. "I have a reason not to like him," He argued for himself. "He's too handsy. But they just don't like him because he doesn't want to be an x-man and 'rid the world of evil' like they do." We all knew that talking about them like this was shallow but damnit we're teenagers! We'll be shallow if we damned well pleased.

Rogue shook her head and disagreed, "Nah. That's Jean's thing. Scott's just overprotective and acts like a jerk because of it."

"You're just saying that because you're into him," Tye dead panned.

"Am not!" Rogue shouted pulling Tye into a head lock and trying to kill him. Kitty then walked in glared at all of us and stormed out flipping her hair.

Exasperated at everyone's attitude at this point I exclaimed, "And what the fuck is her problem?"

Still holding Tye around the neck Rogue answered, "Oh she's just pissed because Tye isn't after her anymore."

"Oh really?" I asked in surprise. Bending down so that I was right in Tye's face I asked, "Did you finally give in to Chazz's advances?"

Glaring he rasped out, "I'd kill you if I could breathe." I just laughed and sat back on the couch.

Kurt began to try and pull Rogue off of Tye begging, "Please don't kill him! He still needs to fix my holowatch!" Rogue wouldn't let go so Kurt tried harder to pry her off. I just laughed and got up to find Scott. I wanted to hang out and get back on his good side. Which is not easy to do with a guy who seems to be permanently pmsing. "I would like to have a life please! Rogue!" I laughed my way into the kitchen at my friends and stopped when I saw Scott and Jean. They appeared to be talking about school work the way they were going over the typed up papers. Most likely essays for lit class.

Walking up I grabbed Scott's arm. "Hey Scott, let me talk to ya for a second!" I smiled up at him trying to get him to say yes and smile back. He began to smile back and opened his mouth to reply when he was interrupted by a pissed off red head.

"We were having a conversation!" Jean snapped with a glare.

"It'll only take a second," I pushed trying not to hit the girl. I haven't punched a girl in the face in a few months and I really don't want to start back up again. It's just rude to take down someone way weaker than you. Noticing the glare she was giving me I might have thought that thought a little too loud.

Gritting her teeth she ground out, "He'll talk to you later. Right Scott?"

We both turned to the taller male and waited for an answer. He looked uncomfortably between Jean and I before saying, "Look, Alpha, I'll talk to you in a few-"

"Don't bother," I cut him off walking away. "It won't matter by then." I walked out side and sat at the edge of the pool glaring into the water. I had almost been drowned back in the shit hole I was held in years ago. One of the guys had gotten tired of me fighting back and decided to teach me a lesson. He would repeatedly shove my head under water until I finally passed out form lack of oxygen. Now I couldn't even take a bath. Showers are somewhat ok but I really hated having anything more than my feet submerged in water. "Do you even know how much I hate you?" I asked the water growling at it.

"No," I gruff voice replied from over next to the grill, "But I'd like to know."

Turning I saw my dad and smiled slightly. "Hey dad, when did you get back?" I hadn't noticed him come in.

"Around one," He answered giving me a pointed look. I blushed and scratched the back of my head.

"You don't say?" I asked with a nervous chuckle.

Deciding not to take the conversation in that direction Dad opted for a change in subject. "So what's got you so upset?" Standing I walked over to where he was grilling some steaks and sighed. Leaning against him I looked at him for a second, knowing he will think it's stupid.

"I don't like how Jean treats Scott."

"Shades is fine with it."

"Because he's so caught up in how perfect she is that he doesn't see how bad she is for him. He's blind to anything else in the hopes of having a relationship with her." Pouting I added on. "And she's purposefully keeping him away from me too."

With a snort dad shot back, "You aren't exactly kind to her either."

"Cause she's a bitch to me!" I exclaimed getting pissed that no one was seeing it from my side.

Scott then walked out and stated, "Alpha, you wanted to talk."

"I told you..." I said walking away. "It doesn't matter anymore." I stormed back into the house slamming the door, causing the two guys I left outside to flinch.

* * *

/3rd person's P.O.V/

"What'd I do?" Scott asked turning to Wolverine in confusion. Sure Alpha would be a little upset about him talking with Jean for a few minutes longer but geez. She was flat out pissed now! Why did he have to get stuck between two fighting girls. The one he loved and the one he loved like a sister. How in the world was he supposed to make time for both of them when they both only wanted to talk at the same time?

Wolverine looked up at him for a moment before flipping a few steaks over. "She wanted to take you to the light show."

"Light show?" Scott asked in confusion. There wasn't any light shows going on in Bayville or New York anywhere.

"Google it," Wolverine growled walking past with tonight's dinner on the platter.

"Can't you just tell me?"

Sighing Wolverine paused and turned back to Scott. "Y'know the Northern lights?" Scott nodded in affirmation. "Well, there's a similar thing goin on tonight out in Ireland and she wanted to go with ya. Felt a little put out sense you two haven't been spendin much time together now and had it all planned out. It's too late now though. Can't take the jet out now that everyone's lookin up at the sky waitin for the show." He turned and continued walking to the door and called back, "Poor pup. She had it planned for about a month now and wanted to surprise ya." Logan walked back in smirking leaving a guilty Scott out by the pool.

"That's a cruel trick you pulled Logan," Professor Xavier stated rolling up next to him in the kitchen and watching him prepare the rest of the food. "You and I both know that she only found out about Ireland today."

Logan smirked down at Xavier and replied, "He doesn't need to know that. Besides a little exaggeration never hurt anyone."

"Logan..."

"Look," Wolverine interrupted turning and pointing the knife in his hand at Xavier haphazardly, "he needs to realize that Alpha ain't as mature as she likes to make herself out to be. She looks up to him like an older brother and gets really hurt when he lets her down."

"Good lord Logan are you actually acting like a father?" Xavier asked in shock.

"I know. I'm weirded out too." Wolverine said back finishing the chili he had on the stove.

Xavier smirked and stated, "You should act like it more often."

"I think she'd be terrified if I suddenly started acting like Mr. Rogers."

"I think we all would Logan."

* * *

/Alpha's P.O.V/

I kept looking through hot topics clearance items. We may live with the professor but that doesn't mean we're all rich as hell. Finding some temporary hair dye I momentarily thought of myself as a blonde. Getting the image in my head I decided that it wasn't so bad. I could look pretty badass if I was a blonde. Halloween would be here soon... I shook the thought from my head and continued looking through items. I ran into Evan right after walking away from Scott and got into another huge argument with him. He also wasn't happy about me hanging out with Pietro. He began shouting at me to stop being such a whore and to keep my legs closed to guys like him. I guess I just can't win. If I want to hang out with him that's my business. It's not like I'm making them hang out with him. They don't even see each other except in class and I can't help that.

The door to my room opened and when I saw that it was Scott I turned all my attention to the computer screen and stayed silent refusing to acknowledge his presence. When he didn't say anything for a few seconds I snapped out, "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you right then but Jean-"

"I know," I snapped not letting him finish. "Jean comes first." Looking up I sighed and tried to explain my point. "It just gets annoying when I have something important and urgent to talk about but you're held up with Jean talking about how awesome she is in Chemistry."

"Lit," He corrected but quickly apologized when he noticed the look I was giving him. "Alpha you just have to understand that when you really love someone-"

A growl burst from my throat and I snapped, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Huh?"

"You don't think Kurt and I love each other?" This was getting ridiculous! Scott was getting on my last fucking nerve.

Holding up his hands in surrender Scott tried to explain, "It's not that. It's just that high school relationships don't last."

"But yours and Jean's non existing one will?" Slamming my laptop closed I got up and brushed by the giant idiot. "Y'know Scott, if you want to apologize to someone you probably shouldn't start off by offending the person you're apologizing to!" I slammed the door and stormed into the kitchen. Dad had everything ready to eat and everyone was sitting at the table. I flopped myself down between Tye and Kurt crossing my arms and growling every once in a while.

* * *

/3rd Person P.O.V/

Kurt leaned over placing a hand comfortingly on Alpha's thigh and asked quietly, "Was ist los meine liebe?" It seemed that she was getting more and more stressed and pissed off lately. It was slightly disconcerting when she would get like this after having such a great time not an hour ago. Hopefully this would pass. He wanted to blame it on how much Chazz would be drinking on the job and that his inebriation was passing on to her.

"Offenbar unsere beziehung wird nicht die nachsten zwei jahre dauern," Alpha growled out lowly clenching her eyes shut trying to keep herself from flying across the table at Scott. Kurt's eyes darkened when what she said finally processed.

His dark gold eyes met her scarlet and they shared a pissed off glance. "Wer sagt das?" Kurt hissed feeling the fur on his body rise and his skin tingle in annoyance. He had a feeling one of two people would say such a thing and they just happened to be sitting across the table. It was then that Kurt noticed the irony of the table situation. At the head of the table was the professor, on his right was Logan, then Alpha, himself, Rogue, then Tye. On the professor's left was Ororo, Evan, Scott, Jean, Kitty. Opposite of the professor was Chazz who seemed completely oblivious to the fact that the battle line could literally be drawn down the middle of the table.

Snorting Alpha turned to Kurt and muttered with false humor in her voice, "Ich gebe ihnen drei vermutungen, die aber die chancen sind sie brauchen nur einen" Kurt followed to who she was glaring at and snarled at Scott. There was no reason for him to say something like that. Doesn't matter what his point was. To insult their relationship was grounds to get his ass kicked. So Alpha wants to be friends with a guy with a bad reputation? If anyone should be worried it was Kurt, and he wasn't even that worried! It was getting ridiculous.

Chazz leaned forward to Kurt and Alpha and said, "Ihr zwei klingt könnten Sie einen Drink." The upset couple paused for a moment and looked at the blonde in shock.

"Sinn, wenn in der Hölle könnte sprechen Sie Deutsch?" Alpha asked incredulously.

Chazz gave her a blank look that clearly said, 'Are you really that big of an idiot' before replying, "Sense erstellte mir im Kopf und zerrten mich in dieser vermasselt Welt, wo jeder ab und ist sauer, muss gelegt bekommen."

Thanks to Chazz's sarcastic comments Kurt and Alpha's spirits have lifted. Smirking Kurt asked good naturedly, "Wie ist das anders als ihr Verstand?" Alpha turned and slapped him on the arm with a playful glare. A small blush appearing on her cheeks.

Chazz leaned back and replied, "Sie bekommt tatsächlich gelegt ... obwohl sie immer noch wütend." Suddenly a fork was thrown at Chazz's head and everyone looked in the direction it came from.

"If you're gonna talk at the dinner table," Wolverine started pointing his fork threateningly at us. "You're gonna speak a language we all understand." Alpha blinked a moment before muttering something about not everyone knows how to speak drunk Canadian and Wolverine smacked her on the back of the head in annoyed frustration. She glared over at her father and nursed her wound while Kurt tried to reinflate her ego so she wouldn't be too upset for too long.

Rogue looked over to Tye. She and the weasel had been getting along pretty well much to their surprise. He was funny and could deal with her sarcastic cynicism. She was calm and collected and could deal with his random outbursts and perverted remarks. Leaning her elbow on the table and placing her chin in her palm she asked Tye, looking at him from the corner of her eye, "What do you think they were talkin' about?" She figured that if all his other friends could speak German he could at least pick out a few words and put together a few sentences.

Tye looked up from his steak and blinked at her for a few minutes before swallowing what was in his mouth and shaking some hair out of his eyes. It was getting longer and he was in need of a hair cut. "Well," he started leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. "All I really understood was something about Alpha getting laid."

"Of course that's all you would have gotten out of the conversation," Rogue huffed rolling her eyes and heaving a frustrated sigh.

Trying to keep himself on Rogue's good side he argued back, "That's really all Alpha bothered to teach me!"

"All she taught you were sentences about sex?"

"... I know how to ask 'where's my drink?'"

Rogue laughed before asking, "And Kurt wouldn't teach you anything?"

Tye shook his head and explained, "He refused to believe I learned better naked."

Rogue paused for a minute before asking intrigued, "Do you?"

"Wanna find out?" He shot back with a charming smirk. Alpha couldn't help but smile as she watched the two of them interact. She had been the only woman in his life for nine years it was time for him to open up and have an actual relationship with someone. Sure he had a few random hook ups but that's nothing. There were no connections that he needed like he now has with Rogue. She just hopes this turns out better than the one he had hoped to have with Kitty.

Rogue went to give a smart ass reply only for the girl just named to snort in disgust. "Oh please!" She rolled her eyes and glared at the two across from her. "Could you, like, not talk about this? I'm trying to eat." The others all paused in their eating to watch how the rest of dinner was going to go down. The professor and Storm shared a look while Logan sat back to watch the show finishing off his steak and starting on Alpha's, who didn't even care.

Tye looked up at her not sure he could believe she was actually acting like she was. It had never bothered her before when they would talk about the scandalous things. Hell she would laugh and ask questions if he and Alpha ever went into detailed discussions at lunch. He was getting frustrated with her bad attitude. He had chased her for three months and all she did was turn him down and make him look and feel like an idiot. Now that his attention wasn't on her she's pissed. Why the hell did females have to be so god damn complicated? "You don't have to listen," Tye said slowly as if she was stupid. "You're sitting next to two other people you could have a conversation with." Glaring at her with finality he ended, "No one's making you listen to ours."

"She just asked if you would choose a more appropriate topic," Jean sneered taking up for the younger girl. "You didn't have to snap at her." She had been pissed with everyone else living in the mansion the past few days and Tye and Alpha were her two least favorites. All they did was run around like idiots, completely disregarding the rules and they were never punished for it! If any of the others did half of what they did they would be grounded for months but everyone just laughs at their antics. This place was getting chaotic and she couldn't stand it. Living without rules or boundaries was dangerous and irresponsible. Was she the only one who saw that?

Rogue gave out a condescending laugh before glaring at the red head. "We get it Jean, you're Mrs. Perfect and we all need to do as you say." She stood and leaned over the table snarling in Jean's face. "Well I have a news flash for ya. You aren't as high and mighty as you like to make yourself out to be! So shut up and stay out of it!" Rogue's temper was short and incredibly so when it came to Jean. She had the perfect life and expected everyone to bow down and listen to her every whim because of it. She didn't know what it was like to suffer. To not be in control over something. And as soon as she looses that bit of control she get's pissed and tries to make everyone feel as miserable as she does. Why the hell did Scott like her so much? He would be so much better off if he would just give Rogue a chance.

"Look," Scott said holding up his hands and trying to be the peace maker. "I think we've all just had a bad day." He was really getting tired of everyone being at each other's throats. It was getting to the point that he was ready to just move out. The only thing keeping him here at this moment was his need to control his power's and Jean. And to be completely honest the latter was about to get kicked of the pros list for staying in this house and become a con.

Kurt snarled and barked out, "Why the hell are you the only one to be allowed to throw out insults?" He stood and clenched his fists at his side the chair he had been sitting in falling and hitting the floor with a loud bang! "What's your excuse huh?" Kurt growled upset that Scott had just insulted he, Alpha, and their relationship but was now telling everyone that they shouldn't be fighting. It was so hypocritical and pointless! Why was everyone getting so upset about something that didn't even involve them?

"I had no intention of insulting anyone," Scott tried to argue back but Alpha had had enough.

"What the fuck ever Scott," She snapped eyes basically glowing with how angry she was. Everyone had blown up at her today all thanks to him. Just because he was upset with her being friends with Pietro he had to go and bitch at everyone else about it putting them against her as well. What the hell did it matter to them what she did with her life? What she did was her own business. If anyone else didn't like it, it didn't matter. "All you've done is instigate shit sense this morning."

Evan leaned forward on the table and snorted. "He's instigated shit? You're the one running around with the enemy!"

"Enemy?" Alpha laughed out condescendingly. "Evan the two of you hate each other cause you both want to be the best at basket ball." She then stood and looked at everyone around the table. "What I do with my life and who I hang out with is none of your business or concern. The only people who should be even remotely bothered are the professor, my dad, or Kurt. And look at them! They aren't bothered by it. Why the hell does it matter so much that he's my friend?" Alpha looked around and waited for them to answer.

"He put me in jail!" Evan shouted out.

"Because you had to be a dumbass to go and fight him!" Alpha shouted back. "Don't put all the blame on him when you've made your own stupid mistakes. And as for the whole enemy thing... you guys are idiots. Having different views on how things should be done doesn't make you enemies," She said calming down somewhat. "And if you're willing to be that ignorant and narrow minded then," She shook her head before continuing. "Then I don't want to be part of the x-men. I don't want to be grouped in anyway to any of you." With that she stood and walked away from the table, walking to her room and closing the door. She turned on the shower and just stood there for hours before the water started turning cold. She then got out and went to bed not even waiting for Kurt to come and join her in the bed.

* * *

/Next Day/

Rogue, Tye, and I were on our way to third period having basically the worst second period of their lives. Scott had pretty much tried to apologize the entire time and Pietro only made the situation worse for everyone with his smug remarks and perverted attitude. Then Mimbs was stressed because he was moving in with his soon to be wife and basically everyone wanted to kill everyone. We just tried to keep to ourselves and make sure nobody got in a fight or that we didn't try to murder anyone for making a stupid comment and in drama a stupid comment was always to be found.

We had just made it to the hall with our next classes when Kitty ran up and pointed her finger in Rogue's face. "Why did you steal my book?"She demanded making all of us pause as not to bump into one another from her stepping in the line of our destination.

"What are you talking about?" Rogue asked looking at the younger girl as if she had three heads. "I didn't steal your book."

"Yes you did!" Kitty seethed back glaring at the much taller girl. I was the shortest in the group and at noticing this fact I got annoyed at the fact that I had to look up just to follow the conversation.

Getting annoyed with all the arguing over a book Tye finally asked "What book are you talking about?" It had better be the damn Harry Potter encyclopedia for all the drama they're causing over it..

Kitty turned to Tye and paused for a moment before answering, "My vampire novel. I have to send it back to my parents tomorrow. And I need it back now rogue!" she finished turning back to the poor attacked gothic styled girl who couldn't help but look at Kitty as if she was going insane. I had to feel bad for the girl. She was just kind of blind sided there.

Finally realizing what kind of book Kitty had said she wanted I had to ask in a disgusted voice, "Oh, god, please tell me it's not Twilight."

"Yeah," Tye said nodding his head in agreement. "Otherwise I"m going to have to disown you," he said to Rogue taking a giant over dramatic step away from her.

Rogue shook her head and sighed, "No she's talking about Peeps." We began walking again and Kitty followed refusing to drop the subject.

"So you admit that you took it," Kitty stated more than asked.

Stopping finally having enough of Kitty, Rogue turned to Kitty and leaned down to get her point across, "I didn't swipe our stupid novel!"

"Oh right," Kitty said rolling her eyes sarcastically "I guess it just got into your locker by accident."

Tye blinked before looking at Kitty suspiciously and asking "What where you doing in her locker?"

She blinked up at him in shock for a moment not expecting anyone to question her motives of snooping around in Rogue's locker. Not wanting a repeat of last nights drama I answered in my typical 'who gives a shit? I'm bored with this topic' kind of way. "Maybe she was looking for a snickers," I suggested shrugging and leaning on Tye, who wrapped his arm over my shoulder out of habit. We hadn't been as close lately and I was kind of getting depressed about it. We used to be inseparable and now we weren't even speaking on a daily basis. I don't think he ever really got over the fight between he and Kurt about his relationship with me. But the good news is that we were getting back into the normal swing of things.

Looking down at me my fuzzy wuzzy man smirked and shook his head. "No," he disagreed, "That's you." I had to nod in agreement. I have been known to raid everyone's locker looking for something to eat. Why I didn't just teleport somewhere to get food I don't know. It would have been a hell of a lot easier than going through every locker in the school and then having to go to detention for the mess I made while doing so. Though I do prefer detention over actual class. Me and Mr. D get along pretty well. He's the best detention teacher ever! He's a creepy, grumpy old man who cusses everyone out and drinks from a flask. I always want to glomp him whenever I walk in the room. He's just so adorable!

Rogue shook her head at the conversation between Tye and I before looking back to Kitty and calmly explaining, "Look, you loaned it to Kurt, he loaned it to her," She pointed in my face and I had to blink to keep my eyes from crossing. "And then she loaned it to me." Rogue began walking again and we all followed her sense we all had the same physics class next, aside from Kitty. Tye and I decided to skip taking Biology freshmen year and took chemistry instead and now we're taking physics. Sense you have to take a biology class to graduate we're gonna take AP Bio next year and then whatever else senior year. "I was gonna give it back," She ended with a shrug.

"Oh right!" Kitty bit out condescendingly, "Like-" She didn't finish what she had to say because she had bumped into someone in the hallway and both their belongings fell to the floor. "Hey!" She cried out angry until she saw who she had just tried to run over. "Oh, Bobby, sorry, can I be any klutzier?" She giggled out nervously and twirling her hair in an attempt to flirt with the boy.

Bobby knelt down and began to pick up all the papers he had been carrying and shrugged. "Could be," He answered standing back up and handing her the folders she had dropped on the floor.

"Hey I feel like such a dork," Kitty said blushing and pushing some hair behind her ears. Bobby was a cute guy and had plenty of girls after him. He was used to girls fawning over him but she was just a little too obvious with it and it kind of made him uncomfortable. "I mean I should look where I'm going," She continued to prattle on as Bobby just kind of stood there and looked around waiting for her to stop.

Tye decided to step in and make the situation a little less awkward for everyone much to Bobby's expense. "It's ok," He drawled with a large smart ass smile. "Bobby's black. He's used to being treated like crap."

"Mostly by us," I added on referring to the drama room. Bobby knew we were just joking with him about it. It was just something we did. He's actually the one who started the whole thing. "But we love our dark chocolate!" I finished patting Bobby as far up as I could on his back. He was really tall and I was too short to reach his shoulder.

"Even if he is light skinned."

"Yeah, kind of ironic."

"Very much so."

Bobby rolled his eyes at the stupid conversation between Tye and I before turning to the younger girl in front of him and saying, "It's no problem." He had heard stories in drama about Kitty from Scott, Rogue, Tye, and myself. Some were good and some were not so much. He also knew about the little feud last night. He's sort of an unbiased third party on the whole situation. "Here," He said handing over the last folder she had dropped.

"Thanks Bobby!" Kitty giggled out again.

Rogue and I turned to Tye and let out a fake giggle, "Thanks Bobby!"

Tye stuck out his chest and smirked. "No problem... ladies," he said wiggling his eyebrow suggestively.

"It's Kitty, right?" He asked taking a flier from the stack he had in his hand and trying to ignore how uncomfortable the situation was getting for him.

Kitty blushed at the fact that Bobby knew who she was and once again... wait for it... you'll never guess... she giggled again. "Uh yeah!" She sputtered out. "Kitty, that's right!" She gave a little wave and chirped, "Hi!" Then she paused with yet another giggle. "Oh wait I said that already." She cleared her throat a bit before looking at the flier in Bobby's hand. "What are you doing?"

"Ugh," Rogue groaned tired of the babbling girl beside us. "I'm gonna be sick."

"I already am sweetheart," Tye consoled her patting her arm and hanging his head as if he were depressed about the whole thing.

Handing Kitty a flier he answered, "I'm hanging posters. Auditions for the school play, Juliet's Ghost, is tonight. Ashten is supposed to be helping." He glared in my direction which I politely returned the favor.

"I did," I argued back.

"Bullshit!"

"What?" I balked back at Bobby. I had helped! Damnit! Why was I so unappreciated?

Tye pulled me closer and stage whispered, "Balling up the posters and throwing them at people's heads isn't what Mimbs had in mind."

Glaring up at my long time friend I calmly looked him in the eye before shouting, "Your mom isn't what Mimbs had in mind!"

"That's fucked up to say to an orphan!" He shouted back not really upset over the matter. His parents had put him on the streets the moment he could spell his name. The way he saw it he was better off without them and a hell of a lot happier.

I knew this and that's the only reason I said it. If I knew he would get upset about it I would never say anything like that. Waving my hand dismissively I retorted, "Yeah, yeah, just like it's fucked up to say 'you're face' to the Joker."

Trying to ignore our pointless side conversations Bobby addressed Rogue and Kitty, "You guys gonna try out for the show? We need more girls who can be character cast."

"So, like, what part do you play?" Kitty asked lowering her lids and trying to act seductive.

"I don't know..." Bobby said slowly raising an eyebrow at the young girl as if she had just shit her brain out on the floor. "We haven't had auditions yet. They're tonight."

Realizing she just made herself look like a total idiot Kitty tried to laugh the mistake off. "Oh right! Wow I'm such a ditz. Of course I'll try out. Totally!"

Bobby nodded and then turned to me striking a general pose from his character from Seussical The Musical, a musical we had just preformed not too long ago. "Ashten!"

"Yes sir!" I immediately did a salute only to smack myself in the face and try and poke my eye out. "Ow!"

Bobby paused for a moment and laughed at my stupidity. Once he was done having the time of his life at my expense he put himself back in character. "Ten hut, feet together, forward march!" I began to march down the hall way with him beside me shouting in my ear. "I do not like green eggs and ham!"

"I do not like green eggs and ham!" I shouted back just like I would in the butter side up army.

"I do not like them Sam I am!"

"I do not like them Sam I am!"

"Sound off!"

"Eggs and ham!"

"Sound off!"

"Sam I am!"

"I do not like green eggs! And Ham!" We both finished together finally disappearing down the hallway with only a few looks of annoyance and questioning glances from teachers and chuckles and knowing looks from students.

Tye sighed annoyed and looked to Rogue stating, "Y'know they only get away with that because they're drama kids."

Kitty just giggled and until Rogue turned to her and sneered, "Just when I thought you couldn't get any more pathetic." When she saw that she had her attention she continued in a mock sympathetic voice, "I don't think you sounded desperate enough."

"Ouch," Tye laughed out and leaned on Rogue's shoulder. He had to adjust the way he did this used to leaning on Alpha's much shorter stature instead of Rogue's who is almost as tall as he is.

Angry at all the jabs she has been getting from the group Kitty shot back, "Well, at least I have a hope of getting cast unlike you."

Tye gave a disregarding shrug and answered back bored, "I'm the tech director and Alpha's the stage manager."

"And think about it," Rogue smirked crossing her arms. "I was made for the part of Wendy." She paused when she felt Tye nudge her and followed his eyes to a certain mutant hiding behind his locker and taping their entire conversation. "Hey!" She snapped stalking over to the black boy. "What are you playing at porcupine?"

Standing from his crouched position he closed his locker and paused his camcorder. "It's cool. I'm just doing an assignment from Vandamires class." Evan explained somewhat frightened of Rogue getting in his face.

"I better not see my face on that tape or they're gonna be callin' you 'Spike-less'," Rogue threatened causing Evan to clear his throat and change the subject away from him.

"Uh yeah don't worry about it. So are you guys gonna audition for this?" He asked picking up a poster and looking over the different parts. There weren't that many parts. Auditions were gonna end up in a fight he could already tell just from what he's seen of the drama kids.

Kitty put her nose in the air with a narcissistic smirk. "Well I am," She sneered giving Rogue an once over as if she wasn't good enough to audition in the same school as her.

"Yeah," Rogue muttered smirking down at the shorter girl and crossing her arms. "Me too."

"Cool," Evan stated as they stalked off bringing his camcorder back up. "Oh yeah, character conflict. Now that's what I'm talking about." He seemed in a better mood than last night, Tye observed and had a feeling that the whole situation was really Evan just pissed because everyone else was pissed.

Looking down at Evan he snorted and tapped the camcorder, "I get the feeling you're gonna get in plenty of trouble over this thing."

"What do you mean?" Evan asked looking at Tye through the camera lens. Seeing that the boy was completely oblivious to the fact that what he did wasn't as awesome to everyone else Tye sighed and just walked away shaking his head and went to physics.

* * *

/At The Mall/

"What the hell are we doing here anyways?" Pietro groaned looking around the store in bordem.

I glared over at the pixie boy and growled, "I'm tired of being the only one with out a freaking costume. Everyone else has one and damnit I want one too!" I originally didn't have one because I didn't want to take the time to have to get changed but now that like forty other mutants have their outfits I want one too! "Now look for something sexy and made of leather!" I demanded as I continued rooting around hot topic and searching for something that wasn't too whoreish. I liked a lot of the stuff they had but I couldn't exactly fight crime in a corset and poofy mini skirt. Rolling his eyes Pietro grabbed my hand and started pulling me out of the mall. "Hey what the hell are you doing?" I demanded as we went to the parking lot and Pietro grabbed me and sped off to the mansion and then into my room. He then tossed me on the bed and began raiding my closet. He came back out tossing a giant pile of clothes on the bed and a sewing kit from out of no where. "What the hell are you doing?"

Giving me a look like I was a complete idiot he replied going through the clothing on the bed, "I'm making you, you costume. I made my own y'know."

He then pulled out a bunch of black pants that I used during training sometimes. They were almost like riding pants only a hell of a lot more durable and black. He then found a dark blue tube dress. He looked it over and nodded. I decided to leave him to whatever the hell he was doing and go down stairs. I know I should have been a little weary of leaving him alone in my room but right now I really couldn't care less. Walking into the kitchen I saw my blue buzz ball crouching on the counter and taking a bite out of the giant sandwich he had made. Slinking up behind him I sat at one of the island stools and said, "Y'know if dad sees you sitting on the counter again he'll skin ya, right?"

Startled he dropped his meal and bamfed to the light hanging above the kitchen. I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Ah," He sighed seeing it was me and hopped down. "I thought I was dead for a moment. Your hair made me think you were your dad." I just laughed and hopped up onto the island with him. I leaned on him for a moment only to have a bunch of fabric thrown into my face. Trying to get all the clothes off my head I heard Kurt growl out, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping out the hot stuff," I finally got the jacket off my face and looked over to the albino in my kitchen. "You put that on and I'll be right back with accessories and shoes." That said he sped off and I looked at the mass of black and blue fabric in my hand. Shrugging I walked into the bathroom down the hall and changed. The out fit consisted of the black pants from earlier but the outside of the thighs were cut out and then had black leather strips buckle over them. The tube dress had been made into a tube top that I was so scared if I made to wrong move I would be flashing everyone. Over the shirt was a jacket that ended just under my breast and was short sleeved. It was to be left open and was made out of the same material as my pants. I looked over the outfit happily. I had my own uniform but it wasn't a spandex jumpsuit like everyone else's. I would have to give Pietro a big hug for this. Suddenly the door to the bathroom burst open and some accessories were thrown at me. "Put these on!" Pixie boy shouted quickly and slammed the door back shut.

I picked up the boots first. They were black leather platforms and up to my shin but the part that covered my toes and the top of my foot was a dark blue like the shirt. Next was the belt. It was dark blue as well and had small silver chains hanging off. The last thing I pulled on were the black leather fingerless gloves. There were dark blue studs on the knuckles just like the belt and the went up the my elbows. Like my pants the parts covering my forearms were missing and had leather strips over the gaps. Looking over myself in the mirror I smiled at the way I looked but frowned when I noticed that my hair wasn't working with the outfit. Going through a few drawers I finally found a hair tie and put my hair up in a messy bun that had the hair that wasn't all the way into the bun fell to my left and looked well with my right side bangs that couldn't fit in the bun. Smirking I stepped out of the bathroom in to the view of the two glaring boys. They both paused and stared for a moment blinking in shock. I had never actually tried to wear anything sexy but this, damn this made me look ready to be in the magazines. "Whatcha think?" I asked taking a pose and waiting for comments.

"Holy shit," Tye chocked out, walking into the kitchen and staring along with the other two boys. Kurt just nodded his head in agreement not able to find his voice. I blushed a bit at the attention I was getting. The only guys that had ever been interested in me were a few pot head idiots that had never lasted more than a week but now I had just stopped three hot guys in their tracks. Sure its a little awkward with Tye being one of those hot guys but it inflated my ego none the less. Tye finally stopped staring at my new uniform and cleared his throat. "Hey Kurt," he called out, voice cracking slightly, "I got your holo-watch fixed."

Tye couldn't believe he actually thought I looked hot. Sure he joked about it but never had he been turned on by anything I did. "Ah, Danke," Kurt thanked getting Tye's attention, thankfully, off of me. He was sure it was just a hormone thing. Besides, he has a tall goth to romance. I pouted when Kurt quickly slipped on the image inducer and activated it, causing my blue fuzz ball to disappear and be replaced by a hot normal teenage boy. In my pout fest I noticed that one of the three boys were still staring at me. I raised an eyebrow at Pietro and seemed to snap him out of whatever thought he was lost in. He blinked quickly and blushed, turning away and joining the conversation between Tye and Kurt. I shook my head in confusion, I left the boys to talk about what they wanted. Pietro, Tye, and Kurt had an odd friendship going on. They could be cool with each other but if one said anything wrong the other would beat the shit out of them, while Tye would sit back and laugh. I headed outside to training ready to try out the clothes Pietro made for me.

I adjusted my top again on the way out the back door. The way the material and cut is, I know the shirt isn't going anywhere, but that still didn't stop me from nervously pulling it up from time to time. As soon as I stepped into the training area I received odd looks from Scott and my dad. Scott and I had made a bit of a truce at lunch after I threw my cup of sweet tea in his face. After the giant argument we had over that I went to storm away in a dramatic exit only to trip and fall on my face... yeah that pretty much broke the ice and we made up.

"What's with the outfit?" Dad asked walking around me in a circle, taking in the not so modest clothing. I scratched the back of my head nervously, not wanting him to say hell no to the outfit because it made me look like a slut. That would piss me the fuck off. I love this outfit! And it took Pietro like ten minutes to make it. That's a record for him. I mean he made his own in like two minutes.

With a dismissive shrug I adjusted the top again and replied, "Pietro wanted to make me look sexy. I just hope my tits don't pop out." Dad gave an ashamed sigh and Scott let out an uncomfortable cough bringing my attention to him. "Well if they do," I stated placing a hand on Scott's bicep, not able to reach his shoulder, and gave a big ass cheesy smile, "You can at least say you've seen one real pair. Then maybe the guys at school will stop saying you're gay!"

"They say I'm gay?"

I blinked a second before trying to quickly save my ass. "No! Of course they don't say you're gay!" I spun to dad and quickly asked, "Dad, training, yes?"

"Why do I get the feeling my grandchildren are going to be insane?" Dad asked the sky in disdain.

"Because you don't get eveon from vodka?" I answered with an innocent grin.

With a grunt dad muttered, "You got that right," and ran a hand through his hair before messing with the small control panel in front of us.

Scott walked over and lent an arm on my shoulder trying to see what Wolverine was doing. "So what are we working on today?"

"Feild battle training simulation 7," Dad answered standing up and getting ready. "Activate."

The three of us ran forward, Dad leading and Scott trailing in the back. Three giant metal boulders were shot out at us followed by four electrical ones and two nets. Dad sliced through any that got in his way. I kicked away two boulders with a fire encased foot and easily dodged the others. Three metal saw blades had just been shot at us when I looked back to check Scott only to see Evan following us. "Damnit!" I shouted, catching dads attention and ported to Evan just in time to tackle him down and avoid the first blade. I didn't have time to move us before the second and third would hit us but luckily dad jumped over and deflected them saving our lives.

Standing, I crossed my arms and watched as dad lifted Evan up by the collar of his shirt. Scott came over and stood beside me as dad began to yell, "What do you think you're doin' bub? Those things could have taken your empty head right off!" Evan held up his camcorder and pointed to it trying to explain but kept stuttering shaken up by the near death experience. Dad snatched the camera out of Evan's hand and growled, "Give me that." Dad automatically erased the content that Evan had just recorded ignoring his shouts and complaints. "Now what else you got on this machine?"

Dad pressed play and a video of himself riding his bike up to the main gate of the institute popped up. Suddenly it went to static for a few seconds before Sabertooth's ugly mug showed on the screen. "Thanks for showing me where Logan is kid. I owe you one." The screen once again went to static and I could practically feel the anger spilling out of my dad's pores.

"Who the heck was that?" Evan exclaimed surprised and confused at how that guy had gotten a hold of his camcorder.

"Sabertooth," Dad growled shoving the camcorder roughly back into Evans' arms.

Scott decided to step up and explain the situation to the still confused young boy, "He's got old issues with Wolverine and it looks like you clued him in to our location."

The security alarm for the institute began wailing and I couldn't help but find Sabertooth's timing well thought out. "Ya think?" Dad growled to Scott and the two ran to the front gate. I went to follow but Evan stopped me.

"Alpha wait!" I paused for a second not really wanting to talk with the spoiled brat. I turned to him to say what he wanted. Now wasn't necessarily the best time for a heart to heart. "Why'd you help me? To be honest I would have let you keep yourself from being minced."

I couldn't keep myself from rolling my eyes in annoyance. "I don't like you Evan, We're all aware of that fact, but you are part of my pack." I heaved a sigh and continued, "And I keep my pack out of trouble no matter how much I may not want to." That said I sped off to the front gate leaving Evan to follow after. "Looks like I'm missing auditions tonight," I bit out to myself and quickly sent a text to Bobby telling him to let Mimbs know that Tye and I might not make it. We didn't have to be there but it really helped us see what we'd be dealing with.

Making it to where the others were I arrived just in time to see Sabertooth walk out of a cloud of dust. He smirked at the sight of my, making me quickly rethink ever wearing this uniform again. Turning to my dad he grinned and taunted, "Not bad Logan, but not good enough."

Suddenly all the others ran out the front door of the mansion all decked out in their x-men suits. "Nice to see everyone took the time to dress so nice for the occasion." I snapped at Tye who was sitting on my right shoulder, fur standing in the air.

"Yeah," he replied sarcastically, "It must really warm your heart to know we can't come to help you unless we're in perfect uniform."

"I'm fuzzy all over," I shot back.

"No that's me... or your boyfriend."

The other x-men ran forward to attack Sabertooth but dad held out a clawed hand and stopped them. "No," he growled out crouching down and getting ready to pounce at Sabertooth, ready to fight another battle in a seemingly never ending war. "He's mine."

"No," Storm argued back eyes glowing. "This is not the place for your private war." She and Scott sent multiple attacks at Sabertooth causing him to run off into the woods. Dad quickly shot off after him. I followed as well mostly as a back up for dad incase he got hurt a little too bad. That and I really just wanted to beat the hell out of the pervert. Tye clung to my shoulder with ease. This is often where he would rest during training simulations. He likes to joke that he's more of the mascot of the x-men rather than an actual fighter. I followed dad's scent all through those damn woods only to find him growling angrily at the river banks slashing at the water agressivly.

* * *

/In Xavier's Office/

I sat on the couch curled up with Tye in my lap as my dad and the professor discussed Sabertooth, adding my input every so often. The professor was sitting in front of the fire place and dad was leaning against the wall not too far away. "He'll be back y'know," He stated looking at Xavier waiting to hear his opinion on the matter. He just hoped that he would come to the same conclusion we have.

Xavier nodded but didn't seem concerned which led me to believe that he had no clue what my dad was trying to get at. "Well he won't come back here again," Xavier consoled completely missing the point. "He knows that the automated defences will detect him."

"And there lies the problem," I sighed bringing my knees to my chest, causing Tye to have to move from my lap and to around my shoulders.

Nodding dad explained our point, "He'll want to get me away from here, alone."

Looking at the professor I continued, "To do that he'll need..."

"A hostage," Xavier ended finally understanding the severity of what had happened earlier today.

"Hn, got it in one," Dad bit out sarcastically but deeply lacking the humor that was usually found in his voice.

Sighing clearly upset, the professor said, "This means the students are in danger."

Standing dad answered, "Yeah, and I've gotta do something about it." He stormed out the door determined to keep the other kids safe. I swiftly followed him, Tye still sitting on my shoulder, surprisingly quiet throughout the whole thing. Dad noticed me behind him on the way to the main staircase. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" He stopped and turned to me giving a look that clearly said, 'There's no way in hell you're doing what I bet you're doing.'

Pausing in front of my dad I defiantly looked him in the eyes and said, "I'm coming too."

"This isn't you're fight," he argued and turned around.

But he paused at what I said next, "I was brought into this fight the moment I was born and you know it. I'm in the middle of this no matter how much either of us wishes it wasn't true." We stared at each other for a moment before Tye was knocked to the floor with a yelp by dad quickly bringing me into a rough hug.

I didn't respond, too confused as to how my vision suddenly went dark without me closing my eyes or getting knocked out. "I'm sorry pup," my dad said oddly sounding choked up. I wish I could look up to see if he was about to cry but my face was pressed into his chest. "You shouldn't have had the life you've lived and it's all my fault."

Tired of how sappy this was getting I pushed myself back and glared up at my dad. "If it's anybodies fault it's Sabertooth's. Now c'mon," I said patting his chest and heading down the stairs, "There are most likely some idiots for us to need to save." Tye ran to catch up and climbed his was back up to my shoulder glaring at me and rubbing his head. "Hey don't glare at me," I defended myself with a lazy shrug. "I'm not the one who decided to randomly start a hug fest and get all sappy." I let out a chuckle when I heard dad grunt from behind me. "It's ok dad... I'll only tell everyone that I know that you're a big softy."

We got to the bottom of the stairs just as Scott was passing by twirling his car keys. "Just headin' our for a burger," He began when he saw us but was immediately cut off by dad.

"No you ain't bub," Scott raised an eyebrow in confusion but stayed put none the less. "Until we get that hair ball none of you're to leave the premises." Scott began to bitch but dad cut that shit off real quick too. "Don't even start! Now where are the others?"

"Jean's upstairs and Kurt's in the kitchen but I think Rogue and Kitty took off with Evan," Scott paused when he noticed our reactions to the news. Dad's claws shot out, Tye's hackles rose, and a deep growl burst from my throat. "I'll come with you," Scott quickly offered seeing how serious the situation was.

"I think you should stay here," I said slowly as dad stormed of. "He's pretty pissed."

Scott looked at me for a moment before stating, "You're pretty calm about this."

"It's more his fight than mine," I answered narrowing my eyes, "But I've got my own score to settle."

We ran through the forest quickly, following the other's scent. We finally came upon a clearing where Sabertooth was holding Rogue up in the air. Tye snarled and jumped off my shoulder and shouted, "Let go of her you bastard!" He clamped his fangs on Sabertooth's hand allowing Rogue to get away. Sabertooth easily sent Tye flying with a flick of his hand but I caught him before the fluff ball could hit a tree.

"Picking on kids Creed? Big mistake," Dad growled and bolted forward tackling Sabertooth to the ground causing both of them to roll away from each other and stand up, staring the other down.

Sabertooth smirked and asked in a condescending tone, "yeah? Why?"

"Cause it pisses me the hell off!" Dad roared and threw Sabertooth away and straight to me. I kicked the giant fur ball in the face with a fire encased kick effectively disorienting him long enough for Rogue to run over and place her hand on him knocking him out. Suddenly fur sprouted from every where and claws and fangs shot out. Her hair also went from above her shoulders to past her waist.

"Aw man," She cried out, words muffled by the fangs. "And I just shaved my legs last night!"

"Nice the finishing touch," dad said smirking at the pouting furry goth. "You planned this didn't you porcupine?"

Evan smiled sheepishly and replied, "Um a little bit."

"Well don't do it again!" dad shouted bringing Evan back down a few notches. "You could've all been killed! And don't give me them puppy dog eyes half pint," He growled at Kitty annoyed with all of us at this point. Why didn't the sight of him strike fear into their hearts like he used to? He was so under appreciated and disrespected. "You're grounded and so are the rest of ya!" He announced picking up Sabertooth and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Um, for how long?" Evan asked nervously following dad back to the mansion along with the rest of us.

Dad looked at me and asked, "What do ya say?"

Smirking widely I thrusted a thumb over my shoulder at Rogue and said, "At least until she wolf here gets a hair cut." Tye chuckled when Rogue pouted with a grunt. "Now let's get home. We ha e just enough time to get ready for auditions." I paused before adding, "I should probably ask Pietro to run by and drop off the dog clippers for you." Rogue growled and I gave a cheesy grin back.

"What are you going to do about Sabertooth now?" Kitty asked pushing her way up next to my dad.

"yeah Evan added making his way t o the front as well. "Scott said that you two've been dukin' it out for years."

"Oh he'll get a little coolin' off period, "Dad said with a smirk of his own.

Tye looked over the new fuzzy Rogue and then turned to me and mused, "This must be what you feel like with Kurt."

* * *

/Next Night/

Auditions had gone well, thankfully we made it in time with Rogue looking normal. The cast list will be up next week and everyone can brag and bitch about who got what part. At the moment we're at Evan's presentation for his media class thing. I was curious to see what he had to say about me, if he even included me at all. The whole x-men were in their seats, taking up a row just for ourselves. From the right isle seat in the order goes; Professor Xavier, Dad, Ororo, Evan, Kitty, Jean, Scott, Kurt, Myself, Tye, Rogue, and Chazz. Why the hell everyone from school decided to come see this I don't know. Maybe they were just curious about all us freaks living in the mansion. "I can't believe they wouldn't let me bring in my popcorn," Kurt pouted, "I'm basically the star of this thing!"

I laughed and leaned into him saying, "You're adorable when you try and be self-centered." He gave a sheepish laugh and scratched the back of his head. He paused for a second before nodding his head. He paused for a second before nodding his head in Tye's direction. I looked over and had to stifle a laugh. Tye was trying to hit on Rogue by using the whole fake yawn over the shoulder trick... but as soon as his arm came down Rogue lent forward causing his hand to drop down and brush against her ass. The theater went dark just as Rogue had slapped the shit out of Tye. We all sat back quietly to watch the movie.

* * *

/Begin Film/

Bayville showed up on the screen. "Welcome to Bayville my new home." The institute showed up next with 'Family' Typed across the image. "It's really kinda laid back here compared to New york where I'm from, but I'm getting used to it." Evan ground down a railing. 'A film made by Evan Daniels'. "That's me, Evan Daniels, thrashin skater."

The x-men were learning martial arts out in the back yard with dad leading the katas. "This film is about what's important to me, and that's my family. I mean these guys aren't my real family but they've kinda taken me in y'know?"

Scott and Kurt were washing Scott's car and Tye was laying on the hood trying to get a tan. "Like any family we're all different." Close up on Scott's face. "That's Scott. He can be kinda stiff." Suddenly Scott was shot with a blast of water from the water hose held by Kurt, who stopped laughing when he was hit in the face by a wash cloth. "Kurt usually takes care of that problem." Tye began laughing at the other two boys so hard that he slipped off the hood of the car and onto the ground. "Tye's the comic relief of the family whether he does it on purpose or not."

A bust of the professor came of screen. "The profs. like my new dad." The shot zooms out and you see that Jean's actually the one doing the sculpting. "He's alright and so is Jean. That girl's got looks and talent."

"So does Ashten." That caught my attention as a video of me painting my dads bike came into view. I paused for a second in my painting to flip off the camera with a playful wink. "She tends to get herself in a lot of trouble but does anything to keep us out of it."

A scene with dad working on his bike before it was painted popped up. "Logan's her dad. They're a lot alike; tough, independent, and ready to kick butt to keep us all in check." Dad paused what he was doing to glare and flip off the camera. "It's easy to tell they're related."

Chazz walked into the kitchen where Alpha was cooking and stole a few carrots. "Chazz is new to our family but he fits in as if he's been there all along." I tried to slap the man with a spatula but he grabbed it from me and hit me in the back of the head with is. "And he's the only person we know that can actually be more annoying than Ashten."

Everyone was in the second living room watching Storm play the piano. "That's my Auntie Ororo at piano. She's a classy lady."

"Speaking of classy ladies," Rogue and Kitty dancing together came up. "Check out Rogue and Kitty. Man they got the moves!"

"And so do Kurt and Tye." Kurt and Tye were doing the cabbage patch and fist pumping on the table at a Taco Bell. 'They like to party!"

Kitty's typing on her laptop in the kitchen. "We usually all get along pretty good y'know?" Suddenly Kitty takes out a camera and takes a picture of Evan.

"But even when someone's mad at me," Jean slammed the door in Evan's face.

Everyone's having a popcorn fight in the TV room. "They're still there when I need them."

"That's what a family's all about." Chazz strutted into the living room in drag and struck a pose while everyone laughed and a few of us jokingly wolf whistled.

Kurt and I kissed pushing the camera away, "Hanging tight through the good times."

"And the bad." Rogue was trying to kill Tye while Jean scolded them about acting like Neanderthals.

A scene with Jean and Kitty laughing nervously comes up. "And these guys always hang tight." The camera turns to see dad and I covered in grease.

"So this films dedicated to my new family." The film ended with a group picture of the x-men all together actually trying to look normal.

* * *

/End Film/

Everyone stood and clapped. I had to admit it was pretty good. After the lights turned back on we all left to eat at TGI Friday. Needless to say we all got kicked out due to a food fight started by someone who shall remain nameless. Insert shifty eye movement here. It felt good to have everyone somewhat getting along.

"Damnit Chazz get off of me!"

"You know you like it!"

* * *

**Alpha: Hope you liked it!**

**Tye: They all hated it.**

**Alpha: -slaps Tye- Review with constructive criticism please!**


	11. Survival of the Fittest

Alpha: Sorry for the long update people!

Tye: Yes Alpha, had a bad car wreck.

Alpha: Yeah, I kinda fractured five vertebrae and broke my right scapula –scratches back of head-

Tye: now I know what you all are thinking and no she wasn't drunk.

Alpha: lolz. No, I most certainly wasn't. I was on my way home after a musical audition.

Tye: well review with constructive criticism please!

Alpha: Love you guys and thanks for putting up with the story and wait for updates!

* * *

"In the jungle the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight~" Snapping my eyes open I first looked to the clock, 3:00 a.m., and then to the singing girl lying beside me. She was staring up at the ceiling loudly slurring the words together with slight pauses to remember the words. I was so not in the mood for this at the moment. We had survival training in less than four hours. The last thing I needed was for the short shit of a girlfriend of mine to keep me up.

With a tired sigh I let my head fall back onto the pillow in an annoyed exhaustion. "Alpha," I groaned hoping that she would take pity and shut the hell up, "Halt die Klappe." But alas, my muffled plea only resulted in a repeat of the chorus, but louder and more off key. The idiot never had been a good singer but this was just flat out terrible. "Warum ich?" I whimpered before thrusting an arm out and pushing her off the bed and to the floor. She let out a yelp and a few choice words that I happily ignored, stretching out and sighing in silent comfort.

Popping her head up over the bed she muttered, "Das war nicht sehr nett." Yeah well it's not like you're being a perfect little angel yourself.

"Ich kann dich nicht hören~" I sung lowly clenching my eyes shut, "I'm trying to go back to sleep." Why do I put up with this? The sex isn't good enough for this hell. That's a lie. It's amazing! Of course she's the only person I've had sex with so I can't really compare. Still I don't deserve this. I've been good. I've lived my life well. I guess every rose has its thorn. I sighed when I felt her side of the bed sink and a warm body snuggle up against my left side. Opening an eye I looked up at her staring scarlet eyes only to close it in hopes of peacefully going back to sleep.

…. Poke

Oh, now what! I squirmed away from the annoying little shit I call my girlfriend and tried to sleep again.

….Poke

Groaning I moved over again. Now I was next to the edge of the bed. If I moved over any more I would fall off the bed.

….Poke

"Seriously Alpha?" I asked in exasperation.

…. Poke. Poke.

"Alright! Damnit I'm up!" I shouted pushing myself up onto my elbows and glared at her through my black hair.

…. Poke.

"Ugh!" I flopped back down on the bed and groaned in distress. I'm never gonna get any sleep!

…Po-

"Do it again and I'm cutting you off from 'Midnight fun time' for a month." I growled finally having enough. She gave a small eep and finally stayed perfectly still. I tried to close my eyes but I couldn't help but ask, "Are you drunk?" She shook her head no before pausing and thinking hard. She then nodded happily. "Mother fucker," I growled and stood, grabbed Alpha, went down the hall and kicked a door not having a free hand to knock.

Wolverine opened the door and sleepily growled, "The hell do you want elf?" Not even bothering to be polite I shoved the drunken girl into his arms. He may be scary but at this point I really just couldn't care less.

"I'm leaving this drunken mess with you."

"I don't want her. You deal with it," He snapped trying to push her back into my arms.

"Oh no!" I shouted pushing her back into his. "I have survival training in four hours! You're staying here with all the sleepy sleep time in the world. You take her! Good night." With that I stalked away back to my room.

Wolverine looked down at the confused girl in his arms before heaving a giant sigh of annoyance. "God Damnit." He slammed his door closed and dropped Alpha on the bed before climbing in himself and going to sleep. "If you aren't asleep before I am I'll kill you."

* * *

/My P.O.V/

"Time to get up pup," A gruff voice announced sending a nice pain rushing throughout my head. I'm not sure what happened last night but I'm pretty sure it had something to do with alcohol. Last I remember is Tye talking about the cat we owned… but we don't own a cat. Oh my god what happened last night? Whose bed am I in? Shooting up I looked around ignoring the pain in my head and locked eyes on my dad. Seeing that it was him I relaxed and flopped back onto the bed with a groan. "Gotta hang over don't cha?" He asked not needing an answer. I nodded anyways hoping to receive some sympathy. "Well that's your own fault. It's not my issue. Now get out of my bed so I can go to sleep." Lifting my head up I glared through my mass of blue hair and tried to burn him with my eyes. Too bad it didn't work. "Training clothes are on the sink and your bag is by the front door." He said walking out and slamming the door.

"Ugh!" I growled flopping my head back on the bed. "Ow!" I groaned when a new headache formed.

I took a quick shower and after getting dressed I went down to the clinic we had and grabbed a clear liquid that was made and kept especially for my dad and I. I began sipping the disgusting liquid and making my way to the front room where the others were all getting their stuff together. When I got there I leaned against Tye, sense Kurt was mad at me for some reason, probably has to do with how I ended up in my dad's bed, and downed the vial. "Fuck my life," I muttered glaring at everyone before holding up the vial and peering in it, "And this taste like shit."

Rogue smirked at me in amusement and lightly scolded, "Well then you shouldn't have gotten drunk."

Shrugging I simply stated, "Eh, I was hoping the buzz would last me through today."

"That would be a miracle," Tye snorted.

"And a damn nice one at that," Chazz added and the three of us gave a wistful sigh thinking of what an amazing thing it would be to be drunk for an extended period of time. We came back from our fantasies when Kitty decided to give us a small insight on her life.

"I've never drank alcohol before." We stared at her wide eyed as if the thought of someone being sober everyday of their life had never crossed our mind. "I'm serious," She insisted seeing the looks we were giving her. When we just continued to stare she giggled and Kurt came over to see what was so funny. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"We're gonna have to have a party when you get back," Chazz demanded placing his hands on his hips and jutting them to the left, "What kind of friends would we be if we didn't encourage underage drinking?"

Tye stood up and nodded his head solemnly, "Irresponsible friends that what kind."

So that settles it," I stated, hitting my fist into the opposite palm. "We're throwing a party when we get back." There's no way I could be friends with a drinking virgin. I can't keep explaining jokes when I'm drunk. I need other drunks surrounding me for my hilarity to make sense. That's why scott doesn't seem to have a sense of humor but slip him a few shots of tequila and he's the funniest damn man on the planet... Until he gets a hangover. Then he's back to bitching at everyone about everything.

"Hell yeah!" Chazz exclaimed. He would never, could never, pass up the opportunity to party. This mansion had begun to bore him but the thought of getting all these lightweights drunk off their asses fueled him with such determination that he was actually willing to put forth the effort to set the whole thing up. He giggled as plans flew through his head. Maybe if he got Tye drunk enough he could finally let out all that sexual frustration he's had pent up for about a month now!

Seeing that Chazz was caught up in the hype I added, "at your new job," ignoring the squawk of indignation from Chazz I quoted the bars slogan with a goofy smile, "Where the drinks aren't free but we don't check your I'd!" Suddenly I was tackled to the ground with a much larger body atop mine. "Hmphlfgat!" I screeched angrily around Chazz's hand glaring and attempting to pull the assaulting appendage off of my face.

"That's a secret dumbass!" He shouted angrily with a grunt wrapping his free arm around my waist so I couldn't elbow his ribs again. "Shut your fat mouth! I don't need a bunch of teens showing up and getting the bar shut down! I need my money damn it!"

"Fumgh umf!" I shouted back kicking out my legs that now couldn't reach the floor.

"Well that wasn't very nice," he tutted only to jump back with a yelp. "Gah!" He growled keeping away from the fire. "You bitch!" He shouted holding out his hand and lifting me up off the ground and in the air upside down. My hands quickly shot to my black tank top to keep my tits from falling out. The baggy legs of a pair of Kurt's green cargo pants I stole, fell down to my thighs. This is so freaking embarrassing! "Ha!" Chazz called up to me. "Not too fun having your old powers used against you is it?" Yeah, turns out that when I brought Chazz out of the cluster fuck that is my mind I ended up giving him all the powers I never really used. Wasn't too fun to find out in the middle of a training simulation. We've also learned that the longer Chazz stays out of my mind the weaker or mental bond gets.

"Don't worry babe!" Tye cried out, transforming and attacking Chazz. "I gotcha!"

"Ow! You bit me!"

"Gah! You son of a bitch! Don't bite me back!"

Suddenly my face had a very nice make out session with the ground. "Oof!" Pushing myself up onto my elbows I growled, "That's it. I quit. I'm moving in somewhere normal."

Chazz scoffed from his spot, holding Tye arm's length away by his tail, "as if you'd fit in any place normal."

"Like any of us could," Kurt corrected helping me up off the floor. I smiled up at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Suddenly I paused and blinked, just now realizing what everyone was wearing. I guess we all decided to change for survival training camp. And I must say I do enjoy Kurt's dark blue bicycle gear. Tis skin tight! Tye's in a pair of black cargo shorts and a white tank. Jean is wearing a blue tank and khaki shorts. I almost laughed at kitty's outfit. The girl's wearing overall shorts and a canary yellow t-shirt underneath. Evan just replaced his white muscle shirt for a blue one. Rogue, the poor thing, had on some black sweats and a green hoodie. Lastly Scott had on some jeans and a brown muscle shirt. Honestly, I'm surprised were not going in full on x-men battle gear.

Kitty crossed her arms playfully and shot back, "speak for yourself." I must say I'm still pretty annoyed with the young girl. She's been prying for attention from every one of the guys for the past few weeks and Kurt seemed to be her primary target. It could just be jealousy getting the better of me but if I see her look over his body one more mother fucking time in the outfit he's wearing, I'm gonna be roasting some bitches ass!

Rogue rolled her eyes and stated in her typical 'I'm gonna ruin your horrible attempt at a joke' way, "face it. Were all rejects just shoved into one little messed up group." I had to pause and commend her on how well put that was.

"I'm not a reject," jean argued crossing her arms with a glare that challenged anyone idiotic enough to disagree.

It just so happened that there are three idiots currently in the room. "Of course you are," Tye shot back from his spot using me as a human shield from Chazz.

"Watch it Tyler," Scott warned always at the ready to stand up for the girls who wouldn't return his feelings. Tye spun me around quickly to look at Scott, still using me as a shield, and I shrugged standing up for my best friend.

"Well its true." I looked away when his glare turned to me, whistling in an over dramatic, trying to look nonchalant, way. I slowly slipped behind Chazz and gave him a push forward to put him in the line of fire and keeping me safe.

Chazz cleared his throat before pulling over a random dry erase board and quickly drawing a stick figure diagram. "Jean," he started pointing with a baton at a stick figure with long red hair, "is the reject of our group," he slammed the baton on the jumbled drawing of all the x-men, "because she fits in with all the norms." Chazz then pointed to a plain stick figure with a 'X 200,000,000,000' beside it. "This as I just explained, makes her the reject of our group. The theory I just implanted in your brain?" Chazz flipped the board over to the other side and he read the big blue answer written aloud. "Everyone's a reject."

"Very nice," I complimented, taking off the dunce cap, he had shoved on my head for the lesson and hopped off the stool I was placed on.

Putting away his teacher costume and board Chazz replied, "I thought so." I then shoved the dunce cap on top of his head and ran to hide behind Tye.

"Anybody else find it unnerving when their logic actually makes sense?" Kitty asked with a joking smirk. Everybody raised their hands and turned to look at the dog pile made up of three specific mutants. The rest of the x-men sighed in embarrassment and continued on with what they were doing.

Finally escaping Tye and Chazz, I noticed dad leaning beside the kitchen door way. Leaving the two idiots to grope each other all they pleased and walked over to lean beside dad. "What's up with you?" I asked looking up at him.

"I still don't see why they don't want to train with me."

"Eh, something about not wanting to die."

"Hn."

Rolling my eyes I slapped his chest with the back of my hand and scolded, "Oh stop pouting."

"I don't pout," dad spat out with a growl, glaring down at me. I could practically hear him say, 'fuck with me one more time and see what happens.' And me being myself I had to accept his challenge.

Reaching my hand up I pinched his scruffy cheek and cooed, "of course you do!" I quickly ducked the fist he swatted my way. "I love you too," I laughed out hugging the man and kissing his reddened cheek, earning a one armed hug in return. Pushing myself off the wall I groaned in disdain and headed over to where the others were. "I still don't see why we all have to take the bus from school," I complained trying to ignore how much like my dad I just sounded. Bending down I picked up my bag and asked, "Why, again, can't we just drive there ourselves?"

Scott shrugged and offered, "maybe it's so you won't quit halfway through and drive home." Smirking down at me he added, "I'm sure the professor had you in mind when that rule was stated."

"Fuck you!" I shot back before groaning and flopping down on my ass. "I wanna stay here!"

"Too bad," rogue snapped not happy about having to go to survival camp either, "majority rules got us going to camp."

"Lovely," I bit out crossing my arms and staying put.

Tye walked over and grabbed under my arms. "Come on babe, get your ass up and in the car," he commanded trying to pick me up.

"No!" I shouted, trying to wiggle out of his grip.

Now literally dragging me out the front door he growled, "I'm so over this bullshit!"

"I'm so over your face!"

"Go to hell!"

"Where the fuck do you think you're taking me?"

* * *

We all hopped off the bus to see some old buff bastard glaring at us. I could tell right off we weren't gonna get along. He was an authority figure who loved order... And I'm a bit of an anarchist. It like putting gasoline in a fire pit. As soon as I hopped off the last step of the bus his sight zero'd in on me. "I didn't know they were sending me a 12 year old," he spat out eyeing me through his sun glasses.

"I'm sixteen," I growled out, eye twitching in annoyance. That's it. I quit. I'm tired of this shit! I'm gonna move to Cairo, Egypt and own a library. Then I'm gonna resurrect a mummy with a less intelligent brother and a brute of a future husband because that sure as hell has got to be less frustrating than all the bullshit I put up with!

"Lil' short aint ya?" He asked rhetorically. Well even if it wasn't rhetorical I'm not gonna answer. I was trying this new thing where I don't get in a fight every ten minutes. So far I haven't been doing too good. "And what's with the contacts?" He continued on ignoring, or at least pretending to, the darkening expression on my face. "You trying to be a vampire or something? Take 'em out."

Thinking quickly, I made up an excuse that wouldn't expose the giant group of mutants on this little trip. "I can't," I lied looking at the ground dejectedly, putting my amazing acting skills to the test, "they aren't contacts. I have a pigment mutation. A small case of albinism; like white lab rats."

"And the hair?"

"I just wanted to look pretty for ya."

Suddenly Pietro popped up and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Come on hot stuff," he warned leaning close to my ear, "I don't need you getting in trouble in the first three minutes. He might send you home and we need some eye candy around here, definitely." I glared to argue back with the albino fairy boy but was cut off by the drill sergeant.

"You and your boyfriend here go line up with the others." I blinked in shock for a second and looked over at Pietro who was smirking down at me. Me and the fairy boy? How is that any possible conclusion? "You're in for hard training. And just cause you're short doesn't mean I'll go easy on ya."

"Shiny," I commented before walking off. I loved making firefly references. Nobody understands them.

Pietro stayed behind to give a quick two finger salute. "Yes sir." Coming up beside me he threw his arm back over my shoulder and asked, "You sure don't know how to keep your mouth shut do you?"

"He's an ass!" I argued back.

"True," he agreed with a nod.

Kurt came over and with a fond chuckle asked, "Already?" Cupping my chin he continued, "my love, your silver tongue is going to get you in a lot of trouble someday."

"He called me short!"

"Well you are," Pietro pointed out earning an elbow to the stomach. He doubled over and coughed allowing me to go over to my fluffy man. As we started to leave Pietro ran in our way. "Whoa, whoa, hold up fuzz man. Why can't she stay with me?"

Kurt put his face in Pietro's and snarled, "Because I don't like you."

"You'll get over it," Pietro growled back. I could practically see the lightening crackle between their eyes.

Tye and rogue appeared on either side of me and watched the two boys fight with amused looks. "Y'know," I stated looking up at the two, "most girls would eat this shit up but I honestly don't." Leaning against Tye I summed up the point I was attempting to make, "I just want to get laid and go on with my life. Is that so bad?"

"Depends on who's screwin' ya," rogue pointed out.

Tye took on a thoughtful face and looked over the two. "Pietro would be done in like three seconds. Go with Kurt... Plus he has a tail. That adds points on the kinky side." Rogue and I busted out laughing. Every time we would almost be done, wed look at Tye and start all over again.

Suddenly a loud ass whistle blew, almost busting my sensitive ear drums. Everyone lined up in front of the school bus as sergeant hawk paced in front of us. I stood in between Kurt and Pietro oddly representing the gray area between the two groups. I giggled at the thought but instantly quieted when the old angry fart began shouting at us. "Attention! You will not be making wallets, neck tie racks, or paper weights. You will not be engaging in potato sack races, balloon tosses, or pony rides." Well damn, I thought that's what every survival training camp entailed. I rolled my eyes and continued to pretend to listen as Kurt discreetly played with my hair. "You will be taking 20 mile hikes, repelling 200 foot cliffs, and crossing treacherous water with nothing more than a rope and all the courage you can muster. Do you read me?" He questioned finally done pacing.

"Yes, sergeant hawk, sir!" Everyone answered half-heartedly..

"I said do you read me?"

"Yes, sergeant hawk, sir!" Everyone repeated much louder.

Pleased with our volume, sergeant hawk began pacing again and continued with our introduction to the camp. "Welcome to iron back survival camp. A name you won't soon forget." He stopped in front of Scott and introduced him to the others. "Now here we have a young man, Scott Sumner-"

"Summers," Scott corrected but was promptly ignored.

"-whose scholastic achievements at Bayville high have earned him the rank of group leader. You will be following his lead." I let out a snort at how ridiculous that was. Who the hell aside from about three x-men are gonna listen to Scott? I sure as hell aint. Sergeant hawk lent down to my eye level and spat, "you got something to say blue?"

Quickly holding up my hands I stated, "oh no. Please continue. That speech was getting me so pumped up!" To put the icing on the cake I gave a big ass cheesy smile and thumbs up.

"Twenty push-ups! Now!"

"With pleasure." I began my push-ups making sure to go slower than normal as not to draw any unneeded suspicion.

Seeing I wasn't up to anymore bullshit, sergeant hawk continued, "You've got 10 minutes to stow your gear and report to the training field. Blue here will stay and finish. Nobody is to help blue with her gear. Dismissed." Everyone walked off and Kurt gave me a small smile and left as well.

"You're not supposed to be helping me," I sang lightly 7 Pietro picked up my bag and waited as I finished my last few push-ups.

Smirking, he shot back, "well much like this hot girl I know, following the rules isn't on the top of my to do list."

"She sounds badass," I laughed out standing and brushing off my hands. I knew where he was going with this and honestly was bummed out Kurt wasn't the one who had thought to break the rules just to flirt.

Pietro held my bag out to me and looked my body over. "Extremely sexy too."

"I'd probably do her," I joked grasping my bag and going to walk away but Pietro kept a firm grip and jerked me closer so I was right against his chest.

"I'm hoping to," he whispered huskily.

"Yeah?" I whispered back leaning closer. "Too bad she's taken." That said I promptly walked away and to the cabin all the x-men were staying in.

Tye came to my side as soon as I entered and whispered, "I saw that."

Quickly elbowing him in the ribs I sweetly asked, "saw what?"

"Nothing," he coughed out going to sit beside rogue who was glaring at any living thing in her line of vision.

I cuddled up next to Kurt and felt his tail wrap around my waist and wished I could see it but knew there was no way in hell that was happening. Feeling playful I innocently lent my head on his shoulder and when he was paying me no attention I nipped where his neck met his shoulder earning a yelp of surprise and a wide eyed stare. Seeing my smirk his eyes narrowed and got a gleam in them. He suddenly caught my wrists and brought me onto his lap. Laughing I leaned forward and nipped his nose. He grinned and held both of my hands in one of his and tickled my ribs with the free one.

Twisting I brought myself off his lap and under him on the bed where he still had the advantage and continued his assault. Bringing my legs up I wrapped them around his waist and turned us so I was now back on his lap. Looking down on Kurt now I grinned and tickled him. "Gah! Stop alpha, please!" I paused for a second to let him catch his breath. When he had calmed down I reached up and gave a swift pinch of his nipple before scampering out of his reach. Glaring at me playfully and covering his poor nipple he warned, "Careful or I'll do it back." I just stuck my tongue out in reply.

We were brought from our happy flirting by the rest of the x-men flopping down and groaning. "I'm gonna be dead in like two days," kitty whined sitting beside jean on one of the beds and slumping her shoulders. The poor thing was not meant for any kind of boot camp. She's the girly girl not an athlete. Hopefully she won't get too over worked and puke in front of everyone.

"What about me?" Evan exclaimed causing me to roll my eyes. I'd honestly had enough of him and his spoiled ass attitude. "I'm a city kid!" That keeps you from being athletic?

Rogue stood and grabbed her bag and Tye by the collar of his shirt and announced, "I'm going AWAL. Anyone know how to hot wire a school bus?"

Tye raised his hand and called out, "right here!" Only to gag and choke when rogue didn't let go of his shirt collar.

"Hell yeah!" I shouted standing and walking to the door. "Let's get the fuck up out of here!" I was pulled back by Scott who was now in the way of us and our freedom out the door.

"Whoa, whoa, slowdown privates," he soothed but I just gave an unlady like snort at how serious he was taking his group leader thing. "Come on, were not washing out in front of the whole school. Besides, Professor Xavier endorses this place."

Jean stood as well and rogue shared a look with me, neither of us wanting to hear her little speech. We don't care to be perfect over achievers. Please let us do what we would like. "Yeah at least he gave us a choice: survival training here or with wolverine." I gave her a dark look at the way she had basically spat out the idea of training with dad. Just because he wouldn't spoil her ass doesn't mean she should act that fucking way.

"Some choice," kitty muttered crossing her arms.

Scott gave me a supportive smile and urged, "c'mon, we can do this."

* * *

Laying out in one of the clearings I thought over some of the things that had been going on lately. I could definitely tell all the changes, well most of them, were for the best. If it weren't for the sudden appearance of everyone else's mutant powers I'd still be stuck with just Jean, Scott, and Tye as my only friends. It wasn't so bad but now I realize that I've also matured some as well. Not that I'm mature but I'm more so than I was before. I heard footsteps behind me and looked to see my favorite fruity fairy boy. "You want something?"

"Yeah, you," he answered seating himself beside me.

"What a charmer," I muttered turning my face back up towards the sun.

Shrugging his shoulders he replied, "Eh, I try."

Laughing and sitting myself up I looked over at Pietro and pointed out, "Y'know you'd be more likable if you weren't so cocky."

"Y'know I really don't care to be likable," Pietro shot back putting air quotes on likable. "I get by just fine without doing so."

Looking over at the albino I muttered, "You sure put up a tough front."

Snorting he rolled his head back on his shoulders and shot back, "kind of have to when you have magneto for a dad," I bit my tongue feeling bad. "You should know to a degree having wolverine as your daddy dearest."

I gave a nod and a small smile. "True. He can be a hard ass."

"I don't doubt it. I'm still bruised from a punch to the ribs he gave me. "Pietro rubbed his side for emphasis.

"Ha! You poor thing!" I chuckled rubbing his hair.

Slapping my hand away Pietro quickly tried to fix his white locks back to the way they were. "Yes my life is terrible. Laugh it up."

"I will!" I assured before all out attacking his hair.

"Stop! God Damnit! You know how long it takes me to do my hair!"

"I honestly don't give a shit!"

* * *

I stared at the rope in front of me and looked down the row of others. We had been split into individual teams and now had to go through an obstacle course. After the rope climbing you went to the wall climb, but after that only the first two could continue because the last two portions were only meant for two. I'm positive the thought going through my mind was the same going through everyone else's ... 'No way in hell.' That is except for Scott and Lance, who seemed to have turned this entire trip into a dick swinging contest.

Kurt looked over at me and smiled before stretching. Doing so allowed me to see every dip and rise of his muscular body thanks to that damn skin tight black biking gear he was wearing. Being the overly stubborn person I am I decided not to give him that point on the score board. I undid the green cargo pants and let them fall revealing the torn up pair of tight jean shorts I had on underneath them. Tye glanced at the sudden color change in his peripheral vision and choked on his own spit. He swore he had burned those things! Last time I had worn them in public he, Scott, and dad had just about killed anyone with a penis in the tri-state area.

With a self-satisfied smirk I pulled my hair up in a messy bun and tied a knot in the back of my tank so that my toned stomach was showing. Just the look he was giving me said, 'let's disappear for the rest of the trip together.' And damn was I willing to take him up on that offer! Turning away so I would keep myself from jumping Kurt right then and there I saw Todd and Pietro staring as well. With an annoyed sigh I wish I had thought that through a bit more. Suddenly an idea popped into my head and I was not hesitant to voice it. "You beat Tye and I'll give you a free pass." He instantly got ready as well as Tye. No way was Kurt gonna miss this opportunity! A free pass meant he could do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. A shiver went down his spine just thinking of what the experience would be like. I was typically the one in charge but this free pass would put him in the dominance. And damn did he want it!

"And begin!" Sergeant hawk shouted setting us all into motion. Lance and Scott were neck and neck for the lead with Kurt and Tye close behind. I just went along with everything lazily and was in a nice middle. Suddenly there was a loud bang and I almost pissed myself from laughing when I saw what had caused it. Fred had gotten about two feet off the ground when the rope snapped under his weight.

Rubbing his head he looked at sergeant hawk and confessed, "I'm not built for this kind of stuff."

"No shit Sherlock," I snorted done with the rope and about to head to the river where everyone else was waiting to see who would win between Scott and lance, who were finishing the course.

"Enough yapping, blue!" Sergeant hawk shouted pointing to the group. Scott and lance were almost there now.

"Yes, sergeant grouchy ass sir!"

"One lap!" Pietro snickered bringing attention to himself. "You too, prissy pants! After this course!"

We both got to the river same time as Scott and lance. They began to untie the two rafts. Lance looked over to Scott and asked, "You swim?"

Pausing in his work Scott looked at lance suspiciously, "Yeah..."

"Hn, pity." Lance held up his hand and shook the earth Scott was standing on making him fall into the water. Shouts of indignation came from the x-men until an optic blast tipped over lances raft allowing Scott to take the lead and win.

"Hell yeah!" I laughed out joining my group and congratulating Scott.

Fred then came waddling over instantly setting me on edge. Sticking a chubby finger in my face he said, "That loser Scott should have lost and you know it."

"I know you should get a hold of your delusions!" I growled back not at all threatened by the fat ass.

Pietro stepped up beside Fred and stated, "Just because he slipped in the bath he went ballistic!"

"Slipped?" Kurt asked incredulously. "More like avalanched!"

"He stole that first place ribbon!" Todd added into the oncoming argument.

"Like hell he did!" Tye shot back.

Rogue got in Todd's face and threatened, "You want that ribbon so bad ill pin it to your forehead freak." Everyone set into a giant heated debate throwing insults to each other.

Thankfully Sergeant Hawk stepped in before any powers could be used. Blowing his whistle he stalked up to the now quiet group of teens. "Everyone has one lap around the field and sixty push-ups!" Looking at Pietro and I he added, "Blue and prissy pants will have an extra lap." He blew the whistle again and sent us all on our way. It was easy enough to get through everything. The only hard part was slowing down so it didn't seem as if we went through military training like this every day back at the institute.

"Now on your feet," Sergeant Hawk commanded once everyone had finished. I pushed myself up and ran a hand through my bangs getting more upset as the day went on. I told them we should have just stayed home. Dad wouldn't have been this bad. All you have to do is offer a beer and the puppy dog eyes and you're off for a good two hours. "Here at Iron Back we've got ways to weed the loud mouths from the tough guys. We fight it out in the wilderness against the wilderness. You grunts want to prove how tough you are?" He asked getting in Lances face, "Fine! First team to snatch the flag I've got planted on Mt. Humiliation and brings it back to me wins."

"Cake walk," Pietro stated smirking. "My team can take a sauna. I'll get it myself."

"Not if I get it first," Kurt challenged.

Sergeant Hawk got between the two boys and quickly laid down the law, "The whole team or no one. As proof I want a snap shot of every member right there at the top." He pointed to the mountain for emphasis. "Are we clear?"

"Sir, yes, sir," Everyone answered still sending annoyed glares to each of the opposing team members in turn.

Seeing this display Sergeant Hawk decided to give us a few moments to calm down before sending us off. The last thing he needed was an investigation of attempted homicide to ruin his business. You'll leave in five from opposite trails. Be ready." With that he walked away the rest of us dispersing seconds after. The groups went to their respective cabins and grabbed a bottle of water to drink while running. I glared over at Scott for getting us into all this mess. I refuse to take any blame considering I had been paying for all my bullshit in laps the whole time. Now because Scott had to show what a man he was I had to scale a mountain. "Why aren't we using our powers in this?" I asked looking around at the others. "I'm just thinking out loud here but wouldn't that make things a whole lot easier. Actually wouldn't staying at home made things a whole lot easier sense we're expected to use our powers in training?"

Jean looked over and replied, "No one else wanted to stay with Wolverine because unlike you, we don't get spoiled by 'daddy dearest'." I just looked at her for a second trying to process what was just said. Me? Spoiled? I may get away with breaking most of the house rules but if there was anything I was pushed harder at than the others it was training. I had to live up to the expectation of being as strong as my dad. He does not believe in going easy in training. I went to say something but the whistle was blown letting us know that it was time to meet at our designated trails and begin the race. While passing Jean I swiftly stepped on her foot before porting ahead of the group just out of sight of Sergeant Hawk. I knew I was on thin ice at this point but I was gonna be a brat, like I apparently was considered around the house, and not care.

Kurt came up beside me and gave a disapproving look. I wanted to glare back but just gave a defeated sigh and looked away. "This is getting ridiculous you know," He stated crossing his arms and looking down at me. I just nodded silently and shoved my hands into the pockets of his pants which I had put back on due to the uncomfortable feeling I was getting from being looked over by the guys from the brother hood. Yes Lance and Pietro are sexy and toad's adorable but still anyone thinking of me in that way but Kurt throws me off. Damnit now I'm like one of those guys who won't even go to a strip club for their wives. I don't wanna be like that! I would like to at least be able to look at the menu even if I can't order.

The whistle blew again and we all took off, Scott and Jean in the lead. Tye, Rogue, Kurt and I were behind them and Evan with Kitty took up the tail. As much as I tried to act tough he laps I had done earlier today were taking a toll on me. Luckily the others didn't seem to notice. The last thing I need is to act like a pathetic weakling after talking like a bad ass to Jean and walking away like a boss. It'd make me look like a poser, can't have that. My reputation is very important to me and I don't need it trashed over something this stupid. I could always build it back up by getting drunk and running through the city naked looking for Waldo.

I had to stop real quickly to keep from passing out. Bending over I took a few gulps of air before catching back up with the other three. "You ok?" Rogue asked looking back at me with a concerned face. She just now realized that I had stopped. I gave a terse nod and kept my thoughts on keep ing my breathing calm rather than talking and wasting precious oxygen. "Kurt keep an eye on your girl and make sure she doesn't pass out yeah?" She asked the blue elf jokingly and went a few feet ahead with Tye. Kurt stuck his tongue out at her and looked me over.

"You sure you're alright?"

I glared ahead and said, "Fuck this I'm porting." It was an empty threat but got my point across just the same. My point being, I'm tired and about to pass out so catch me if I do cause I don't want my face to get fucked up by hitting the ground. He chuckled and grabbed my hand bamfing ahead to in front of Rogue and Tye to give me a quick breather. "We didn't do this," he pressed sitting down next to me and catching some breath himself. After a minute the others came around the corner and we hid from Scott and Jean to keep from getting chewed out and hopped back in next to Tye and Rogue.

"All better now?" Tye asked bitterly not happy about having to get sweaty and having his hair stick to the back of his neck. It felt weird and nasty. He would pay to go home right now and take a shower.

Scott stopped up ahead and waved for the rest of us to go on shouting what was supposed to be encouraging words. "Come on! Let's pick it up! We're almost there!" I rolled my eyes and growled at him passing with a good hiss in his direction. He ignored me or at least pretended to letting all the x-men pass before speeding and taking place in front of us all.

"What's with Mr. Decathlon?" Rogue bit out.

Tye panted from beside her and answered, "The dude just wants to beat Lance and show off for Jean." He never liked Scott but he also never disliked him either. This was about to put Scott on the top of Tye's hate list though. We all honestly just wanted to port to the top of the mountain and get it over with. We were the ones who wanted to stay home. With showers and beds, and a damn mansion you could hide in and bribe the drill sergeant with beer!

Coming up next to Scott at the base of the mountain Kurt asked, "Spot the flag?" He was hoping that this would be over soon. He hated that I was getting so out of breath. Of course he understood I was asking for it, being a smartass to sergeant Hawk and all, but that didn't stop him from worrying any less.

Scott shook his head and commanded, "Pop up top to see if it's still there." Rogue, Tye, and I glared at Scott for inconsideration. Maybe Kurt didn't want to use his powers for that! Of course the three of us were overlooking the small hypocritical fact that Kurt had used it to get me ahead of the group just a few moments before so I could catch my breath.

"But I thought…." Kurt began looking back at the rest of the approaching group not wanting to be chewed out by the much taller red head making her way over to them. "What about Jean?" he finally asked hoping that remind Scott that his infatuation would be epically pissed at him for having Kurt use his power.

Scott rounded on him and snapped, "Hey! You want to win or not?" obviously Scott didn't care if Jean got upset or not at this point. I would have been happy about that if it weren't for the way he went about it.

Kurt shrunk back and glared not happy about being reprimanded like a puppy. "Ok, fine, but she's not going to like this. I can tell you that." I watched as a puff of black smoke took my boyfriend's place and a few second later it reappeared with him encased within it. "It's there," Kurt began the status report, fighting the urge to sarcastically salute the older teen. "We're very close and no sign of the enemy."

Scott nodded before turning to Evan. "Forget the pitons. Evan, spike a rope up there!" he quickly thrust the rope into Evan's hands. "Time's wasting."

"You sure?" Evan asked not really caring one way or the other. As long as he wasn't the one to take heat for it in the end he'd break whatever rule he could. When Scott gave a serious nod he shrugged and wrapped a rope around a spike from his forearm and muttered, "You look pretty sure to me." He launched the spike a good ways up the mountain and handed the rope over to Scott.

"That flag is ours!" Scott breathed out triumphantly and began to climb up the side of the cliff. He paused when he noticed everyone's unenthusiastic glares, all directed at him. Hopping down he held out the rope to Jean with an apologetic smile, only to be let down when she completely ignored him and began scaling the rock wall on her own. Once we all made it to the top the group took a moment to rest much to Scott's annoyance. He was so close to claiming victory he didn't want to wait. He was itching to rub that flag in Lance's smug face! Suddenly the mountain began to shake and the ledge Tye was laying on crumbled sending him and multiple heavy objects tumbling to the ground. I quickly ported to catch him and returned back to the group before my best friend could be crushed to death. We hugged each other tight and tried to get our breathing back to normal after that spike in adrenaline. "Nice move," Scott complimented causing Tye and I to glare at him, not appreciating the way he just dismissed Tye's near death experience. "That tremor had to be Lance, so they've got to be close. Alpha, Kurt port us to the top."

"No way in hell," I hissed not missing a beat.

Scott turned to me in shock and asked for clarification, "What? You just used your powers!" he argued motioning to Tye and I still holding on to each other.

Jean decided that this was her chance to get her point across to her lover boy. "That was life or death, Scott," she exclaimed placing her hands on her hips in aggravation. She went to continue but I had to interrupt her. As much as her point made since and all I had my own reason for wanting to tell Scott to go suck donkey balls.

Walking up to my older brother I got as close to his face as my short stature would allow. "I've never been one for following the rules and I'm all for free use of our powers out here," I began, ignoring Jeans huff of anger at me cutting her off and the apparent disregard for what Professor Xavier told us, "But I refuse to be used like some common tool for you to win. We're still people Scott! You want tools? Go to Home depot. But if you want team mates who are willing to help you kick Lance's ass then you can apologize to them." Pointing at where the rest of the group was watching I finished, "We'll all be waiting right over there." That said I walked over and sat down next to Kurt, letting what I said sink in to Scott's mind.

It only took a few moments for him to rejoin us and staring down at the ground. We all stood and looked at him waiting for the heart felt speech we all seemed to have a knack for at the most random of times. "I'm sorry," he said and I was hoping he would just leave it at that. The more people started apologizing all amazing and cool like the higher the bar was set for me if I ever fucked up big time… and knowing me that would be happening not too far into the future. "I got kind of out of control with the whole beating Lance thing and had you guys break rules and completely disregarded the fact that it actually put some of you in danger." Running his hand through his hair he gave a huge sigh and continued, "I was chosen to be the leader because I was supposedly the most fit for the job but it turns out that couldn't be farther from the truth. A true leader cares for the people on his team and keeps them safe and doesn't get distracted by petty rivalries." Finally looking up at us with eyebrows creased in worry. "You guys forgive me?"

Suddenly the apologetic teen was tackled to the ground by two certain idiots and was being laughed at and helped up by the rest of the mutants all forgiving him. "Y'know," I stated a matter of factly looking at Scott with narrowed eyes, "It's pretty sad when I'm the one giving moral lessons." The rest of the group all voiced their agreements much to my annoyance. "Hey! You bastards didn't have to agree!" I shouted throwing a tantrum. "I can be good goddamnit! I just choose not to! All of you can go to hell!" I pouted and glared at the others around me as they just laughed at my aggravation. Suddenly there was another tremor knocking a few of us onto the ground and into each other. "What the hell?" I asked and I was sure the others must have come to the same conclusion. There was no reason for Lance to keep causing the earth to shake unless something was up. "Jean, think you could find out what's going on?" I asked not liking the fact I couldn't do it on my own but Chazz was the big telepath now and I was stuck with just my three elements left. Nodding her head Jean froze for a second focusing on finding Lance's mind and figuring out what was happening.

As it turned out those idiots had tried to cheat and got themselves stuck underground somewhere. We had all split up to go looking for them. I was all for finding them after we got the flag and picture but the fact that Lance being stupid and causing another tremor would bury them alive and kill them being too big a risk led us to splitting off and finding them first. I was trying to sniff them out but because they were underground I couldn't distinguish any of their scents from that of the dirt… and that's saying something for Fred and Todd, cause they stink like hell. I was all friends and cool with Todd until I found him hiding in my closet. That usually doesn't bother me but he wound up interrupting sexy times with Kurt and that was unforgivable damnit! He could have at least waited to accidentally knock some shit over after we were done. "Over here!" Rogue called out bringing me from my thoughts just in time for me to realize I ran into a damn tree.

Rubbing my aching forehead I joined the others circling an airshaft leading into the mountain. I looked down in the darkness but couldn't make out anything from the black. "You dumbasses all still alive down there?" Tye called down his voice slightly echoing off the rock wall.

"We're caved in!" Todd called up sounding incredibly afraid. When no one answered right away he began to beg sounding as if he was going to cry, "Come one don't leave us down here man!"

I almost fell over in laughter along with Tye and Rogue when Pietro suddenly screamed, "Please, get me the hell out of here!" I felt bad for the fairy boy. He hated any kind of mess and being down in that dirt hole must be causing him to have an anxiety attack. "I can't die yet! Not without at least seeing Alpha naked!"

I blushed and felt my left eye began to twitched as Kurt snarled, "You can stay the hell down there and rot!"

Pushing my over protective elf out of the way I called down the guys, "hold on. We'll get you out."

As soon as we got those idiots out, the unappreciative bastards decided to send Pietro speeding off after the flag. Seeing this and using this as a chance to put his competition in place Kurt bamfed to the top grabbing the flag first. Pietro got a hold of it and second later. The two began a tug of war match over the pole as the rest of us made our way up each using our own methods based on our powers. We figured that at this point it really didn't matter whether we said fuck the rules and acted like the mutants we were. My hair unexpectedly began attacking the rest of my face and eyes when a strong wind twisted around us. Looking through the heavy mass of blue in my way I saw my baby, the x jet, hovering above us. "X-men," Storm's voice called out making all teenagers freeze, "Professor Xavier is in danger… and so is Mystique." The hatch opened and the x-men all ran on followed by a reluctant brother hood. Luckily Tye decided to be a smart bastard and went ahead and snapped a photo of all of us standing around the flag and amazingly enough he snapped it at just the right moment so that it looked as if we were actually all getting along. How he managed that I have no clue in hell, but damn am I grateful he did it.

On our way past the camp Tye and Rogue hung out of the hatch and threw the flag at sergeant Hawks feet along with letting the picture flutter down to him. I was so amused by how well the two got along together. They'd make an adorable couple in my opinion. I liked Rogue way better than Kitty as the girl for Tye. Kitty was cool but her personality didn't click well with Tye's. He needs someone who can deal with his childish antics and give him back some of his own smartass sarcasm. He also needs someone who can deal with his issues and can stay calm through his freak outs and hyper moments… and occasional drunken antics.

The ride back to the mansion was insanity. People were arguing, girls were being inappropriately groped, men were starting fights for the girls getting groped, and most of all everyone trying to pile into the bathroom to get changed just wasn't happening. I enjoyed wearing a uniform with the rest of them now. And mine was definitely the sexiest. Oh yeah, I was ready to kick ass and turn guys on all at the same time! Not that I didn't do that anyways but still, I'm awesome. There also wasn't nearly enough room in the jet for all of us. We were all separated on each side. X-men on one side and evil jerk faces on the other. I was honestly scared that Fred was going to tip over my jet. I made sure his fat ass was sitting on the damn floor. I didn't want him breaking the seats. I didn't feel like being the one dealing with dads bitching ass while fixing it… or the professor's glare. If you ever get one of those you feel like your insides are melting. It's horrible. I've only ever pissed him off that bad once and I never wanna do it again.

* * *

As soon as we got to the mansion I ran into the middle of the simulation room and struck a majestic pose. Taking a deep breath I paused and suddenly deflated. Sagging my shoulders I rubbed the back of my head and said, "Yeah, I got nothing heroic to say here." The adults all paused and looked at me with an annoyed glare causing me to put my hands up in defense and back up towards the group and push Tye and Rogue in front of me effectively blocking me from their view. At least I could pause the professor getting crushed from his big ass brother….

Mystique turned to our odd little group and placed her hands on her hips, drawling out, "Well, isn't this a surprise?" Dad looked up from his spot on the ground and seemed to share the same thought. Chazz was just crouching behind Professor Xavier's wheelchair trying to avoid any physical damage. Cain, annoyed with the hiatus we had caused bursting in, went after his target once again. Jean quickly stepped forward and tried to pick him up with her telekinesis, but the strain of his weight was too much for her and, only after lifting Cain a few inches off of the ground, she fainted.

"Cain's helmet!" Dad called out from where Chazz had moved him from laying in the middle of the floor to a safer area against the wall. "Remove it!" We all looked to see the clasps that held the helmet to the rest of Cain's uniform and each quickly tried to think of our own ways to remove it.

Fred ran up to Cain and slammed him into the wall with his stomach. "Unstoppable, meet the unmovable." Kurt then bamfed onto his back while he was still down and undid one of the clasps, unfortunately he wasn't fast enough to get away before Cain was up and grabbing his leg, roughly throwing him away with ease. Cain then knocked Fred into the opposite wall in anger. Scott sent an optic blast but it didn't even seem to affect Cain, who in turn picked up one of the mechanical arms of the simulation room and threw it at the teen. Lance then shook the room causing Cain to fall onto his knees giving Pietro enough time to undo another clip before he too was thrown away. Kitty and Rogue each pulled one of Cain's feet through the floor trapping him for a short time.

"I got this one!" Tye called easily maneuvering up to the helmet as an ottsel and avoiding any swinging fists.

I ported and undid the last one and, letting my guard down, shouted, "Last one!" Cain shot out his arm and caught me in the side sending me flying away skidding on my side before halting a few feet away. Kurt quickly helped me up as Todd wrapped his tongue around Cain's helmet form his spot along the wall and yanked it off before Cain had a chance to try and redo any of the clips. Angered Cain swiftly turned to the professor to finish what he came here to do. Looking sadly at his brother the professor muttered a quick apologies before sending multiple mental blasts to Cain's mind. We all watched anxious as it seemed he wouldn't stop but just before reaching Xavier, Cain fell to the ground unconscious. All the teens jumped and celebrated in joy momentarily forgetting the enemy lines drawn between the groups. I turned and gave Kurt a big kiss caught up in the cheering before swiftly pulling away with a pause. Giving me an inquiring look he tilted his head in confusion. "Did you beat Tye in the course?" I asked with complete seriousness.

A smirk made its way across his blue furry face and answered, "Damn right I did." He then pulled me forward into an even deeper kiss that sent my hair rising and shivers down my spine.

"C'mon boys," Mystique ordered exiting the room and making us all sober up and hate each other again. "Let's get out of here before you're invited to a slumber party." Pietro looked me over an made a comment about wishing it could happen just for myself and him, sending Kurt into over protective mode. He stood in front of me blocking Pietro's view and let out a deep growl. I just stood on my tip toes and waved to Pietro over his shoulder. Then wrapped my arms around Kurt's neck and bit lightly on his shoulder causing him to shudder in pleasure at the sudden intimate gesture.

The x-men watched as the last of the brotherhood walked out the simulation room. "Hey Summers!" Lance called out walking over and giving Scott a side glance. "As group leader, you're only half bad." We all smirked and smiled at his attempt to hide the compliment.

Scott smiled and offered, "Well then next time you can call the shots."

"Trust me, there won't be a next time," Lance called over his shoulder and exited the room.

* * *

Scott and I stood next to each other at the entrance of the room that confined Cain. Dad was just a few steps behind the professor who was having a few last thoughts about his half-brother. "You can't control the will of other Charles," Dad offered his advice knowing Xavier was torn up over how things turned out for his family, "They do what they want." I glanced over at Scott to see if he was listening to what dad was saying as much Xavier was. Scott had good intentions, he wanted everyone to agree and get along, but only if they went according to his terms. Sometimes he forgot that what makes each person unique and what makes them appealing to others is the contrast in interests and personality. Like how close we were even though we could be complete opposites at times. He was controlled and smooth while I was rough and chaotic but that's what made us such good friends and how our bond grew to be that of a brother and sister. I would do stupid things and try to lead others to follow my example not caring for the consequences and he would try to protect us and ended up teaching me a lot about caring and responsibility. Now I just choose to show it at very inconvenient times.

With a sigh the professor broke me from my thoughts by pressing the button that sent Cain's containment tank underground. "And we do what we have to," he replied to Dad.

"Yeah well," Dad began, seeing that everything here was done and walked to join Scott and I at the door. "You ready? Repairs on Cerebro are waiting."

We all left the room and Scott turned to me and asked, "It felt kind of right didn't it?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion and waited silently for him to explain. "Y'know, us and them, fighting alongside." Running his hand through his hair he implored, "Why can't they just stop drawing battle lines in the sand?"

Thinking back to my talk with Pietro I answered, "Because that's how they've been raised to think. They aren't good enough to be accepted by the world, why be good at all? I sympathized with Pietro on this aspect, which is why I gave him a second chance.

Scott was silent a moment taking in what I had said before pausing and turning to me. "I've been kind of a jerk, huh?"

"Only mostly," I replied looking up at him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized coming to a stop.

"It's ok," I assured him pressing the elevator button. "You don't have to like the fairy, but don't get upset that I do. Kurt can take care of me. And if ir blows up in my face and knocks me on my ass I know I'll have my big brother there to keep me from falling flat."

Scott smiled softly and brought me into a hug. "I love you kido."

Slightly muffled by my face being pressed into his stomach I replied, "I love you too, you tall bastard."

* * *

Alpha: And here are the translations as you guys have asked!

Halt die Klappe. – Shut up

Warum ich? – Why me?

Das war nicht sehr nett. – that wasn't very nice.

Ich kann dich nicht hören – I can't hear you


End file.
